RWBY:ARC GENENARLS
by SpartanArcher
Summary: Después de que las transcripciones de Jaune Arc fueran dadas a conocer y casi todos sus amigos y familia lo abandona. Inicia una nueva etapa en su vida, llena de muerte y guerra, pero también de amor y felicidad. Aprenderá que no todos los héroes van en brillante armadura y la gente puede ser peor que los monstruos que enfrenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy SpartanArcher y como se abran dado cuenta soy un nuevo escritor, perdone cualquier falta de ortografía, falla de descripción de los personajes y por falta de coherencia en la historia. Soy alguien nuevo en todo esto así que no estoy exentó de fallas como autor y me disculpo de antemano. Pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar críticas que me ayuden en mis futuras obras, además de ignorar aquellos que insulten o critiquen mi trabajo solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Además de ser una persona ocupada, tengo una vida así que les aviso que puede haber retrasos en las publicaciones, además de que este solo capitulo ya lleva varios días.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta esto en es una FanFiction de RWBY, basado en dos de mis personajes favoritos: Jaune Arc y Nora Valkyrie, ellos son los que más aportan según mi opinión personal y si ofendo a alguien por mi forma de pensar me disculpo. Además de que esta obra tiene calificación M, por juramento, violencia, muerte, puede estar en contra de la sensibilidad personal, desnudez gráfica, no estoy seguro de hacer Limones, puedo o no puedo dependerán de como creo que puedo mejorar mi escritura y si no solo las insinuaciones sexuales.**

**Descargo toda responsabilidad intelectual de personajes, conceptos, universos, etc. No soy dueño de ninguna de las series, películas, animes, juegos o libros que se presenten en esta historia, solo mis personajes OC son de mi autoría personal. No poseo los de derechos de RWBY (Rooster Teeth), Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour: Rise of The Reds (abreviado ROTR) (SWR Productions), u otro material que decida utilizar para agregar a la historia. **

Una persona de pie, sobre una colina, nada se destaca, salvo su uniforme de combate inequívocamente militar, compuesto por un traje de camuflaje color arena, una armadura de Kevlar, junto con una mochila táctica que le permite llevar sus suministros, casco que tiene incorporado mejoras tecnológicas como ser térmica o visión nocturna, múltiples bolsillos donde guardar munición, una correa que sostiene un fusil de aspecto avanzado, una pistolera en su pierna derecha, un cuchillo de combate se encuentra alojado en el centro del chaleco en caso combate cuerpo a cuerpo, terminado con un conjunto de botas negras. Mirando su rostro no parece llegar a los 25 años. Desde su ubicación tiene unos binoculares, y lo que ves es el sangriento campo de batalla. Desde balas, cañones, misiles, bombas, tanques, helicópteros, jets, vehículos en llama y cadáveres. Con rostro estoico observa cómo se desarrolla la carnicería. Pero en su mirada no muestra dolor o conmoción sino una mirada de acero, se ve el rostro de un líder, guerrero, carismático, inteligente y de alguien que no se rinde, una persona metódica que esperara una oportunidad para vencer al enemigo o creara una en las peores circunstancias. El seria la persona que al solo mirarlo ves un héroe o un loco. Una persona cuyos sueños fueron destruidos y ser traicionado por sus ``compañeros y amigos´´, que su propia familia lo rechazo solo por ser quien es y seguir sus ambiciones.

Cualquiera pensaría que su deseo era ser, un loco que conquistara el mundo, o un maniaco homicida, alguien con una mente perturbada llena de locura, pero no es el caso, su deseo más profundo es el de ser un héroe, al igual que su supuesta ``familia´´.

Al descendiente de una larga lista de cazadores y cazadoras famosos, lleva a la obsesión de ser un héroe y ser como ellos. Sin embargo, nunca fue entrenado formalmente como el resto de su familia porque lo consideraron débil, por lo que carece de autoestima y no aporta mucha importancia a su imagen como luchador. Él valora tanto esta imagen que está dispuesto a actuar de manera deshonesta para lograrla, incluso utilizando transcripciones falsas para ser admitido en Beacon. La obsesión lo hace temerario y testarudo en la batalla, saltando sin considerar los riesgos y comportándose predeciblemente ofensivamente.

Su nombre es Jaune Arc o Jaune Maximilian Von Kurten como se lo conoce hoy en día, antiguo líder de equipo JNPR de la academia Beacon. Jaune es un hombre alto, de piel clara y ojos azul oscuro. Su cabello es corto y rubio, con un típico corte militar, su ojo derecho está cubierto por un parche para cubrir la pérdida del ojo y el lado izquierdo no posee ese brillo infantil que lo destacaba. Está bastante tonificado y tiene músculos fuertes en los brazos, los hombros y la parte superior del pecho, todo ello gracias al constante entrenamiento y al campo de batalla.

A su lado se encuentra una mujer, Nora Valkyrie, su compañera en Beacon, la única persona que no lo dejo cuando su secreto se dio a conocer. Nora es una mujer bella de piel clara, cabello corto de color naranja esta peina con forma de rodete para cubrir la forma de vestimenta del ejército y ojos turquesa que no son muy comunes, además de poseer un conjunto gran conjunto de senos talla D bordeando la talla E, con un trasero grande a la vista, los cuales se ciñen a su traje de combate, dándole una apariencia sensual.

Una mujer que aun con todo el sufrimiento y caos puede mantenerse alegre y en pocos casos despreocupada, y juguetona, ella se caracteriza principalmente por su entusiasmo ilimitado, debido a esto y su actitud de espíritu libre, la personalidad de Nora cambia de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo, y es propensa a convertirse en una molestia para las personas que la rodean, perder el sentido de una conversación o incluso experimentar ataques de ansiedad que con el tiempo fue dejando de lado dando forma a una persona tranquila y de mentalidad un poco más estricta. Cualquiera creería que no es una persona muy lista embargo, Nora es más perspicaz de lo que uno pensaría y es capaz de ser seria cuando es más necesario. Esta rara sensación de seriedad de la suya se muestra más prominentemente durante el combate. Ella puede ser paciente, obediente e inteligente.

Jaune es una persona amistosa extrovertida, tonta y versátil. Trata a las personas por igual y no tiene problemas para expresarse con extraños y se enlaza con ellos fácilmente, mostrando mucha confianza. Cuando se enfrenta a situaciones sociales completamente nuevas, la confianza de Jaune conduce a un comportamiento audaz. Esto puede volverse fuera de control y ser contraproducente cuando se persigue el romance. En el fondo, Jaune es una persona amable, amable y con buenas intenciones.

Nora es muy abierta con sus compañeros y rápidamente se encariña con ellos. Debido a su boca motora, está muy abierta a la conversación y juega con sus amigos casi todo el tiempo que está interactuando con ellos, lo que la convierte en una persona muy sociable y agradable. También puede ser protectora y de apoyo cuando ve que sus compañeros lo necesitan. También es considerada su espacio personal y respeta sus decisiones, incluso si no está de acuerdo con ellas. también parece tener un gusto por lo dulce, ya que se comió la savia roja que habían recolectado, así como todo el jarabe que el Equipo JNPR iba a tener en sus panqueques, y también es una gran fan de panqueques.

¿entonces como rayos, dos de las personas más amables y cálidas, personas que no dañarían ni a una mosca se encuentren en semejante carnicería?, ¿Cómo pueden ellos mirar con fría calma esa masacre?

Ninguna persona en su sano juicio los reconocería por como lucen… estricto, firme, frente a un campo de batalla lleno de gente que se mata una a otra cuando fueron entrenados para matar monstruos.

Pero cualquiera se pregunta ¿cómo paso esto?, como podría el caballero tonto y una mujer obsesionada con los panqueques, transformase en dos soldados tan acostumbrados a la guerra, la muerte y el campo de batalla.

Su historia es más larga de lo que pueden imaginar y los llevará, no solo un mundo que siempre se prepara para la guerra, sino otros, y dependerá de ellos y sus nuevos amigos y camaradas decidir si tendrán paz o guerra.

-DIALOGOS-

[COMUNICACIONES, RADIO, TELEFONO, SCROOL]

_**FLASBACK.**_

''_PENSAMIENTOS''._

**CAPITULO 1: UNA TRAICION Y NUEVO MUNDO.**

**REMANENTE/ REINO DE VALE/ACADEMIA DE CAZADORES BEACON/12 DE MARZO/1130HS.**

**POV Jaune**

-No puedo creerlo confié en ellos, los creí mis amigos, camaradas, personas con las que podía contar, pero solo me vieron como una molestia- Declaro un rubio llorando en su habitación.

¡Ese maldito que debí dejar morir, pero no, tenía que ser un héroe, tenía que ser el buen chico, pero no, lo salvo de una ursa en forever fall cuando su equipo lo deja solo, y que es lo que hace revela mis falsas transcripciones y me hace la persona más odiada de Beacon! - Grito el mismo rubio lleno de ira.

Cardín dejo salir que sus transcripciones eran falsas. Como uno esperaría fue ganado el odio de los demás, y lo querían fuera de allí. El trato de poner su sonrisa habitual y trato de que no lo afectara. Pero con el tiempo las personas más cercanas a ello lo fueron dejando, primero fue el equipo RWBY, siendo Weiss la primera y más vocal diciendo que era un idiota sin talento que no debe estar allí, luego Yang acusando de poner en peligro a su hermana, Blake solo se alejó ya que no se conocían muy bien y finalmente Ruby tratando de farsante y mal amigo.

Uno pensaría que su propio equipo lo cuidaría, pero no fue el caso, su amigo Lie Rem lo quería fuera de allí por creer que los pondría en peligro más a Nora, la cuatro veces campeón del torneo de Mistral la llamada chica invencible, su propia compañera, que más aún estaba enamorada pero nunca se lo dijo se fue distanciando más por la presión al su alrededor y mantener la imagen de chica invencible.

Las únicas personas que no lo dejaron solo fueron Ozpin el respetado director de la academia Beacon, junto con los profesores Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, Peach, y sorprendentemente Glynda Goodwitch, ellos creían en su potencial sin explotar y además de ser una de las mejores personas que conocieron y con un deseo genuino de ser cazador no por gloria sino por lo que era correcto.

La otra persona fue igual de sorprendente Nora Valkyrie, se creería que estuviera de acuerdo con su amigo de la infancia Lie Rem, ya que siempre estuvieron juntos desde que eran huérfanos y se cuidan mutuamente.

El trataba de distanciarse cada vez más, comía solo, dormía solo, estudiaba solo. Sumado a que Cardín y su equipo lo acosaban cada vez que podían, dejándolo con auto estima destruida.

El consejo de Vale al enterarse de esto, por algunos cuyos hijos entrenaban para ser cazadores, exigieron a Ozpin que lo expulsara, el trato de negarse y usar su influencia, pero al final no pudo hacer mucho.

Jaune ya había tenido suficiente y se dirigía a la torre de Beacon para dar su renuncia. Al salir de ascensor se encontró con Thomas Arc su padre.

-Muchacho me decepcionaste, no tienes el derecho de llamarte un Arc, no eres nada más que un mentiroso, no puedo creer que te concebí- exclamo duramente el patriarca Arc- por eso mismo tienes prohibido tener el apellido de mi familia, ya hice los documentos para que no te reconozca como mi hijo''.

-Thomas no te estas adelantando- Cállate Ozpin, no es tu asunto, e mi asunto con esta escoria- diciendo duramente el patriarca al director.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano arrebato Crocea Mors de las manos de Jaune y procedió a empujarlo fuera del camino mientras salía con su espada.

Jaune no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, él no quería creer que su padre al que tanto admiro solo lo tiro como basura igual que el resto. Hasta que siente que unos brazos lo rodean para darle un abrazo tratando de consolarlo.

-Lo siento Jaune- dice Ozpin con pesar en su voz-realmente lo siento.

-Por qué todos me dejan, porque soy débil, soy basura, soy un fraude- sintiéndose más derrotado a cada segundo- No lo eres, tienes el corazón en el lugar correcto, si puedes haber mentido, pero solo fue por un papel- exclamo Ozpin tratando de calmar al adolescente.

-Jaune que estás haciendo aquí- preguntando en un intento de cambiar el estado de ánimo.

-Bueno director estaba aquí para presentar mi renuncia- diciendo en un tono un poco más calmado, pero con un ligero temblor, como si el más mínimo estimulo lo pudiera romper.

-Jaune, yo iba a llamarte por ese asunto… el consejo me presiono para sacarte de aquí, pude negarme por un tiempo, pero no pude al final- tratando de explicar con un gran pesar como decirle a chico que destruyeron su sueño.

-JAJAJA, bueno director iré a preparar mis cosas- mientras trata de poner su sonrisa habitual, que cualquiera vería que es falsa.

Yéndose lentamente hacia su dormitorio, se detiene en el baño, y se encierra en él, hasta que oye que alguien más entra. Quien resulta ser Cardín Winchester, el cual se encuentra con una sonrisa.

-Bueno el patético de Arc, pronto se ira y nadie tiene que saber que me salvo la vida, un debilucho que sabe que en este mundo solo viven los que son listos y no podría dejar que esto manchara el nombre Winchester, tengo una imagen que proteger- exclama riéndose frente a un espejo.

Tras escuchar eso Jaune se enfurece como nunca antes, estando cansado de ser un débil abre la puerta del baño y ataca sorpresivamente. Cardín no puede reaccionar y recibe un puñetazo cargado de aura en su rostro que le saca un par de dientes, Jaune sin detenerse de golpearlo termina agarrado su cabeza para empujar su rostro en el lavamanos dándole nuevas heridas en la cara y su garganta, que no le permite gritar, la ferocidad de los golpes termina rompiendo su aura y termina cayendo al suelo.

-Crees que soy débil Cardín, déjame mostrarte lo que es ser débil- exclamo la rubia con un tono de voz cargado de rabia e ira sin adulterar, mientras procedía a sujetar una de sus piernas- y como diría Nora…rompe sus piernas.

Soltando un codazo cargado de aura rompiendo su hueso y desviando su forma en el sentido contrario en un rápido reflejo suelta la pierna y sostiene la otra para darle el mismo tratamiento. Cardín por sus heridas en su garganta no puede gritar de dolor o por ayuda, por primera vez se siente con terror y miedo, está a su merced, lo lastima con impunidad y no puede defenderse.

-no terminamos aun no estas todo roto- exclamó con una sonrisa sádica mientras procedía a tomar su brazo derecho y procedía a romperlo de la misma forma que sus piernas, haciéndolo una vez más con su brazo izquierdo.

-bien quien es el débil eh- dedicando una sonrisa de satisfacción a su odiado matón y torturador personal, antes de irse a empacar sujeta a Cardín para arrastrarlo dentro del baño y dejarlo allí.

-_´´eso le enseñara quien es débil´´- _pensando de una manera satisfactoria mientras iba a empacar.

Cuando termino de empacar para ir rápidamente a la plataforma de aterrizaje para tomar un bullhead, pero antes de llegar una mano lo sostiene para detenerlo, dándole vuelta se encuentra con la mirada dura de un par de ojos turquesa.

-adónde vas- pregunta una alterada Nora Valkirye con expresión de conflicto en su rostro- adónde vas líder sin miedo-su expresión parece que lloraría al momento siguiente.

\- No me puedo quedar Nora, ellos tienen razón, puedo ponerte en peligro…no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, no merezco estar a- ¡CALLATE, QUE NO ERES FUERE, ¡QUE NO MERECES ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡DEJAME DECIRTE QUE TINES EL MALDITO DERECHO DE ESTAR AQUÍ… ¡TOMASTE LOS MISMOS RIESGOS QUE CUALQUIERA AQUÍ, ¡SABIAS EN LO QUE METIAS, PERO IGUAL LO HICISTE! - Nora exclamo con un grito de furia no creyendo que su líder intrépido luzca tan solo y derrotado. Él fue una de las personas que pudieron con su actitud y no la trataba como una molestia, que se divertían y cuidaban el uno al otro, ver a una persona que podía mejorar el día de cualquier persona, como si fuera un perro apaleado, la desgarro.

Jaune se sorprendió ya que nunca creyó que la hiperactiva y alegre Nora pudiera gritar con tanta rabia…viendo su rostro que ella en ese momento se pareciera mucho a él, verla triste y derrotada lo entristeció mucho, pero una pequeña parte de él le alegraba que este allí para evitar que se valla, que una persona fue su verdadero amigo y camarada. Calmándose de la situación anterior mirando detalladamente su rostro puede ver los ojos ligeramente rojos como si estuviera llorando.

\- ¿Nora que te sucedió, porque parece que estuviste llorando? - pregunta con evidente preocupación en su voz.

-Fue Rem- respondiendo de una manera tajante.

\- Rem, porqué te haría llorar…que paso- pregunto con cierta sorpresa y ligera ira en su tono.

-JA quieres saber- respondió con una risa irónica, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos- parece que no solo te dejan a ti también…déjame explicarte-.

_**Flashback.**_

_**-Nora detente ahora y escúchame- dijo un estoico Lie Rem a su compañera de equipo y casi hermana.**_

_**-Porqué- pregunta una curiosa Nora intuyendo lo que podía ser y si tenía razón puede que discutan y no de una manera agradable.**_

_**-No iras a ver a ese mentiroso- exclamo Rem en vos alta rompiendo su ya conocida fachada estoica.**_

_**-Esa persona es nuestro amigo y líder de equipo, no un simple mentiroso o ya lo olvidaste- respondió la valquiria con tono peligroso y cara seria en contrate con su expresión infantil.**_

_**-Ese embustero no es nada nuestro, como confiamos en alguien que miente a los que conoce- expresa con cierto desdén al caballero rubio, no pudiendo creer que estaba con un mentiroso.**_

_**-Pero debemos escuchar porque lo hizo y no saltar a las acusaciones sin sentido- tratando de dar su opinión y ser la vos de la razón, aunque ella no pueda creerlo… por lo general ella va de cabeza y el la detiene, no quiere creer que su líder intrépido los mintiera sobre su relación.**_

_**-Porque debemos creerle, puede que nos haya mentido en todo…hasta nuestra llamada ``amistad´´-respondiendo con una cara que dice ``en serio´´ le creerás al mentiroso y con cierta burla.**_

_**-Realmente crees que todo lo que pasamos fue falso, que reímos y lloramos todos, que no confiábamos en el con nuestros problemas y él nos apoya, no deberíamos hacer lo mismo ahora que él está en problemas- la valquiria responde no creyendo que su mejor amigo abandone a Jaune a la primera señal de problemas.**_

_**\- Si lo creo, acéptalo su amistad puede ser falsa, además de que soy único que aguanta tus excentr- pero fue interrumpido debido.**_

_**PLAAF**_

_**Rem toco su rostro y efectivamente, recibió una bofetada de Nora, la misma Nora que paso años con él, la misma Nora que tiene una mirada abatida a punto de llorar.**_

_**-No puedo creer que digas que no significamos nada para él, y des por hecho que solo tú eres el único que puede estar allí para mí-respondió con una mirada traicionada y con ligeros sollozos. Mientras se alejaba de él, hasta que sintió una mano tratando de alcanzarla la cual quita de inmediato- ¡NO ME TOQUES LIE!**_

_**Rem sé que allí quieto sin poder comprender porque dijo eso, solo podía verla irse corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y con un corazón destrozado. **_

_**Y mientras ella corría pudo ver a Jaune, pero teniendo sus maletas en mano. **_

_**Fin de flashback.**_

-Ahí fue cuando te alcance- dando una risa irónica continuo-acaso doy molesta, soy fea, inmadura, perdón así- pero no termino por Jaune le dio un fuerte abrazo para consolarla, ella no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar recordando tolo lo que paso hace no tanto tiempo.

-_ ''No puedo creerlo, él le hiso eso, la trato así, que me trate como basura lo entiendo, pero tratarla de esa forma, solo porque creía en mí y me apoyo cuando me abandonaron, ¡Maldito bastardo!'' – _pensó con furia de su ex amigo-_ ''si lo veo otra vez lo dejare peor que Cardín''-_mientras continuaba abrazando a una frágil Nora.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Nora volvió a hablar con voz más compuestas.

\- ¿Qué son esas maletas? - pregunto una Nora aun frágil- ¿no te iras verdad líder sin miedo?, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo aguantar más, todos me odian o me abandonan hasta mi familia me dejo- dijo Jaune con un rostro abatido-no lo soporto, estoy tomando un bullhead, para irme a donde sea-.

-Iré contigo- dijo Nora con un rostro muy decidido-si te vas yo también-.

-Nora, no vale la pena tirar tu vida por mi-explico tratando de disuadir a una Nora cada vez más decidida, pero una parte de él sabía que no funcionaria, pero debía tratar de que no tratara de tirar su vida solo por él.

-Y porque debería quedarme…en este lugar me demostraron que todos son falsos, por que querría quedarme en un sitio así, donde no valoran lo que uno hace por ellos, talvez luego decidan sacarme por ser como soy y no como quieren que sea-dijo Nora con un rostro serio dando a entender que puede que después eso si puede ocurrir. Lo que Jaune no sabía era que habían empezado a acosarla, no como a él, pero se acercaban, ya que sabían que ella no lo había abandonado como el resto y por ello se molestaron, solo que ella los lastimaba de vuelta, hasta sus otros compañeros de equipo y el equipo RWBY comenzaron a hablar a sus espaldas.

Lie Rem ya demostró que solo por unos papeles tontos abandono a dejo a Jaune y si llega un día en el que se cansaría de ella, él podría botarla como un perro viejo. Además, por la forma en la que se expreso puede que la considera más una carga y responsabilidad, puede que por esa razón no le devuelves sus sentimientos románticos, ya que siempre trata de llamar su atención… pero parce que fue de un lado.

Pyrrha Nikos, demostró que se preocupa de lo que opinen los demás y no por los que supuestamente son sus amigos o compañero, además se estar supuestamente "enamorada" de Jaune no lo defendió, puede llegar el día en que dicen que ella es una molestia para ella y se fuera dejándola completamente sola.

Weiss Schnee, es la que estaba más feliz con esto, solo porque es de una familia rica cree tiene derecho a pisotear a los demás, ella nunca tuvo un solo momento desesperado en su vida y se cree perfecta, solo va a Beacon para presumir que es cazadora para dejar su nombre en alto, ya que es la escuela de Cazadores más famosa y con ello tendrá reputación de salvadora, para heredar la SDC.

Blake Belladona, oculto quien era siendo un fauno, solo porque no quería que la discriminen, además de ser un ex terrorista de Colmillo Blanco, pudo haber estado en algunos atentados y matar gente inocente, deberían estar molestos con ella, pero lo aceptan, pero no acepta a alguien con papeles falsos cuando ella es una criminal, ella es cazadora no por que quiera ayudar sino para alegar que está ayudando, cuando en realidad solo escapa de sus demonios.

Yang Xiao Long, solo nos aguanta debido a su hermana Ruby, sin ella, ni nos daría la hora del día, mucho menos ser sus amigos, no le importa nada y juega con los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor hasta que la aburren y los tira, solo para conseguir unos nuevos a quien molestar para su disfrute.

Ruby Rose, creí que era diferente, pero es falsa como todos ellos, solo salió con él por ser "su primer amigo en Beacon", pero cuando tuvo su equipo, "amigos mejores", ya no necesita a Jaune, porque no quiere que alguien la frene por cuidar a un débil y no poder cumplir su deseo de ser un héroe como su madre, parece que al final ella quiere reconocimiento de ser "héroe".

Después de estar viendo todo esto, y lo que ocurrió con Rem, junto a su creciente acoso decidió que iría con él ya que fue la única persona verdadera en quien confiar, que fue sincero desde el primer día, una persona que no juzgaba por quien eras y siempre trataba de ver lo bueno de las personas sin importar como fueran.

\- Bien Nora, busca tus cosas, luego iremos a la oficina del director para dar tu renuncia- dijo Jaune con suspiro cansado- y después nos vamos a donde sea-.

-Yay de acuerdo líder intrépido, ya voy- dijo Nora con una radiante sonrisa. Saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad a su cuarto de equipo para empacar.

\- ''_Espero no haberme equivocado trayendo a Nora conmigo, solo espero no nada drástico pase.''-_pensando Jaune con un rostro serio.

**DORMITORIO JNPR/MINUTOS DESPUES.**

**POV Nora**

Nora siendo hiperactiva como siempre logro empacar con una rapidez que ni un humano con aura podía esperar lograr. Al terminar, cuando estaba por salir se topa de frente con la profesora Glynda Goodwicht.

-Señorita Valkyrie, que son esas maletas- pregunta un Glynda curiosa de que estaría haciendo su alumna más hiperactiva.

-Señorita Good Goodwicht, me voy de Beacon, estaba de camino a la oficina del director para informarle mi retiro- dijo Nora con un rostro serio para dejar claro que no es una broma y que habla muy en serio.

Glynda se sorprendió, no era lo que esperaba escuchar, ella pensaba que se pondría nerviosa como antes o tratara de escapar, pero nunca creyó que escucharía que ella quisiera irse de Beacon. En ese momento lo supo fue por la expulsión de Arc, ella se había dado cuenta que solo ella se quedó con el cuándo sus transcripciones salieron a la luz. Y había notado como unos estudiantes empezaron a acosarla, pero sabía que no estaría en problemas.

-Señorita Valkyrie, esto es por la expulsión del señor Arc- pregunto Glynda, aunque conocía la respuesta solo quería escucharla de ella.

Nora se sorprendió de que supo la razón de querer irse, pero sabía que ella conocía como actuaba la gente a su alrededor, además se saber que fue una de las personas que no dejaron solo, y solo pudo asentir.

-Bueno eso no debería sorprenderme, pero que impulso esto, y no creo que solo haya sido por la expulsión de su líder de equipo-pregunto Glynda con un rostro serio porque intuía que esa no era toda la razón de que la chica quisiera irse.

-Bien, la verdad es que la forma de como tratan a Jaune es una de las razones, pero también en cómo actúa el resto del equipo, junto con equipo RWBY, los escucho criticarme por no dejar solo a Jaune como ellos, y los intentos de intimidación del resto- expuso Nora aun con su rostro serio- ¡por qué paso esto! ¡solo por unas estúpidas transcripciones falsas! ¡ellos- sabia de sus transcripciones desde el primer día- expreso Goodwicht interrumpiendo la diatriba furiosa de Nora.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? ¿sabía esto desde el comienzo? - pregunto una Nora sorprendida, esto no tenía sentido para ella si sabían porque no dijeron nada.

-Para resumir, conozco a Arc desde que era niño y sabia su sueño y motivaciones, le di unos consejos cuando pasaba de visita en su casa hace años, pero puede que no me recuerde, el punto es que si demostraba no estar listo en la iniciación lo hubiéramos mandado a casa. -dijo Glynda con cara seria. - Pero aun sin entrenamiento paso, aunque tuvo ayuda eso es cierto, pudo planear y adaptarse rápido, además era el que más prometía del resto, era uno de los aprendices más rápido que hubiéramos tenido, aunque no estaba a la altura del resto, empiezo a demostrar ser un luchador competente, además de darle consejos fuera de clases para ayudarlo a mejorar- termino con una pequeña sonrisa observando la cara sorprendida de Nora.

Nora no podía creerlo, Glynda Goodwicht, la bruja de Beacon, el maestro más estricto conocía el secreto de Jaune y lo estuvo apoyando. Ella creía que sería la primera en echarlo, pero fue una de las que más lo ayudaba además de Pyrrha. Ahora no puede dejar de sentirse avergonzada, parece que ella siempre fue un maestro que siempre se preocupa por sus estudiantes.

Pero aun sabiendo esto no dejaría a su líder intrépido, ella lo prometió además tiene el presentimiento que puede ser una buena decisión, ella no sabe porque solo lo sabe.

Glynda observa el rostro de su alumna y ve que aún conserva su rostro serio. Ella sabe que cumple sus promesas, sabe que ira con él, al menos Jaune no se quedara solo, solo puede ver feliz lo que ocurre, por lo menos alguien valora los vínculos de equipo.

-Señorita Valkyrie, puede irse yendo, informare al director Ozpin, hare los documentos necesarios, puede que si se queda más tiempo sus otros compañeros la obliguen a quedarse- termino Glynda con una sonrisa.

Nora no pudo contener su emoción y comienza a reír de felicidad.

\- ¡Gracias señorita Goodwicht, muchas gracias! – despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa de su maestra.

**PLATAFORMA DE ATERRIZAJE/ACADEMIA BEACON.**

**POV Jaune**

Jaune estaba esperando pacientemente a Nora, una parte de el aun duda de que debe venir con él, pero sabe cómo es ella así que no tiene opción. También espera que no tenga problemas con solicitar su retiro, sabe que ella es una de las mejores cazadoras del primer año, no cree que dejen ir esa fuerza.

Mientras Jaune tiene su monologó interno no se da cuenta de que Nora está detrás, ella tiene una sonrisa nada santa acercando su rostro al oído de su líder.

\- ¡Ya estoy lista líder sin miedo! - Grita con su actitud de siempre, provocando una sorpresa a su líder que termina tambaleándose y cayendo sobre su trasero.

Parándose lentamente y con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como recupero su sonrisa característica del rostro de Nora, tiene un pequeño sonrojo que logra ocultar para evitar que se ría. Aún está sorprendido de que haya llegado rápido con él, el creería que hay un largo papeleo para solicitar retirarse de Beacon.

\- ''_Estoy hablado de Nora, talvez lo termino antes de que lo terminen de dar los papeles''-_ piensa de una manera al imaginar los rostros del director por terminar rápidamente el papeleo, Oun sabe que es una maldición que parece no tener fin- Y cómo te dejaron ir tan rápido, según sea hay una gran cantidad de documentos para llenar- pregunto curioso Jaune.

-Bueno antes de venir me encontré a Goodwicht, ella me dijo unas cuantas cosas, luego de explicar que quería irme, ella pudo entender y dijo que se encargaría de todo- termino explicando ya con su alegre actitud de siempre, dándole una de las sonrisas más felices que había tenido.

En ese momento Jaune sintió que tenía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, ya que nunca había visto esa clase de sonrisa en su compañera de equipo, fue la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto. Sintió lo que sintió la primera vez que vio a Weiss, dándose cuenta de esa línea de pensamiento se dispuso a distraerse con cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, antes de irme debo darle un mensaje a Goodwicht- dijo mientras manda un mensaje por su pergamino, despidiéndose y agradecerle por todo, además de decirle lo que le paso a Cardín.

\- ¿Y qué es? – dijo Nora con una mirada curiosa en su rostro.

-Nada importante- respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

Dándose vuelta miran un bullhead que está a punto de partir y van a abordarlo para irse, y comenzar una nueva vida. Cuando se están yendo dan una última mirada a la imponente figura de la academia Beacon, preguntándose que tendrá la vida reservado para ellos. Ya en mitad de camino se ponen a pensar que harán ahora.

\- ''_Bien ya nos fuimos, que vamos a hacer, aún tengo dinero, pero no durara mucho. Que hacer, dudo que den trabajos a los que mientan en sus solicitudes de empleo, iría a casa, pero me echaron, podría ir a Atlas y enlistarme, pero sabiendo mi suerte puede que ya sepan de cómo entre a Beacon''-_pensó un preocupado Jaune con rostro serio, nunca creyó que nada de esto pasaría, por lo que solo podía improvisar y rezar que funcionara.

_\- '' ¡Esto realmente paso! ¡me estoy yendo con Jaune! ¡toda mi vida tuve a Rem para decirme que hacer y ahora no está! ¡podre hacerlo bien yo sola! ¡y si meto a Jaune en problemas por no saber que hacer! ¡qué hago!_ \- pensó en pánico la valquiria. Tenía razón en pensar todo eso ya que siempre dependía de Rem mientras crecían luego de quedar ambos huérfanos a causa de un Grimm Nuckelavee en el pueblo de Kuroyuri. Literalmente su vida giraba alrededor de Rem y ahora no estaba- _''No te preocupes ya eres mayor, podrás resolverlo como otras veces, además sabes que algún día tenía que pasar y comenzar a vivir sola''-_pensó tratando de animarse a sí misma, ''_Si… sola, aunque quería quedarme con Rem, pero su actitud me demostró quien es realmente''_.

Un aviso del piloto los saca de sus pensamientos. Reaccionan rápidamente para saber que está pasando, y esperan que no nada malo para ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta de Jaune de forma muy seria y esperando que no sea grave.

\- ¡Hay una maldita manada de Nevermore que viene rápidamente hacia nosotros, y sumado a eso una maldita tormenta eléctrica salió de la nada! - grito en pánico el piloto.

Eso no era lo que esperaban, solo habían salido hace poco tiempo de Beacon y ya iban a morir en una maldita nave encerrados sin poder defenderse, si el Grimm no los mata la maldita tormenta de rayos puede tener un golpe de suerte de golpear algo crítico. Si Jaune no puede dejarse de sentir como una mierda, parece que la vida aun quiere joderlo.

Cuando los Nevermore tienen a la vista la nave disparan sus plumas como proyectiles esperando destruirlo en el primer ataque, pero el piloto logra evadirlos, pero una vez más atacan con sus plumas y otros se cargan contra él. Cuando algunas plumas impactan el Bullhead, destruyendo la compuerta trasera desestabilizando la nave y comenzar a caer. Pero algo extraño ocurre con la tormenta… sus rayos comienzan a ser verdosos y empiezan a crepitar en una especie de portal que empieza a mostrar una estructura.

Jaune divisando el portal toma una decisión que puede molestarlo más tarde, agarra a Nora por su cintura y comienza a correr, ignorando el chillido de sorpresa de su compañera, saltando hacia el portal y cruzando hacia el otro lado.

**UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA/HORA DESCONOCIDA/DIA DESCONOCIDO.**

**POV Jaune**

Dolor es lo primero que siente Jaune después de saltar de un Bullhead hacia un portal desconocido, puede sentir unas pequeñas heridas, pero su aura no las está curando.

-_ '' ¿Por qué no puedo sentir mi aura haciendo efecto, no importa debe ver a Nora?''_-pensó mientras se dirigía a verificar a su compañera, cuando la vio se acercaba hasta que vio algo extraño- ''_ ¿Por qué parece más pequeña, y un poco más joven? ¿Qué está pasando? -._

-Nora despierta- dijo con una voz más joven- _'' ¿Qué le paso a mi voz?, ahora no importa debo revisar a Nora._ \- Nora hay panqueques.

Como si volviera entre los muertos se levando con una gran sonrisa.

-Panqueques- dijo Nora, pero su voz sonaba un poco más infantil pero no tanto. Y cuando miro a Jaune se sorprendió, allí no estaba al joven alto que conoció en Beacon sino, un chico que parece estar en sus quince años… pero allí en ese instante nota su voz y siente que no es la misma.

Jaune se sorprende por lo que está mirando, él sabe que la chica que está al frente suyo es Nora Valkirie, nadie reacciona a la palabra panqueques más que ella, pero ahora que la mira fijamente, puede ver que ella si es más pequeña, parece aún más joven justo como si tuviera menos años.

\- ¡qué diablos! - gritaron al unisonó, porque no creían en lo que veían… de alguna manera se volvieron unos pocos años más jóvenes, no tanto hasta ser niños sino cuando ambos tenían quince más o menos. Por suerte aun conservan parte de su musculatura. Con sorpresa en sus caras se dan cuenta de un detalle, el lugar donde se encuentran parece ser un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Mientras miran alrededor el lugar empieza a temblar y escuchan el sonido de una explosión sobre ellos. Algunos escombres caen cerca de ellos, otros caen sobre los autos allí estacionados, luego se detiene, pero ambos se miran y formulando una pregunta sin palabras, deciden salir de allí. Al final del estacionamiento pueden ver lo que sería una salida de allí. Antes de que salgan Jaune nota algo en uno de los autos que fue aplastado, más específicamente en el maletero medio abierto, allí en el suelo ve unas balas sin usar y decide investigar.

Cuando llega abre totalmente el maletero y descubre un bolso casi cerrado, con balas saliendo de adentro… cuando lo abre puede ver dos rifles, uno de color negro y se destaca su culata de madera, y el otro con tonos de verde en su empuñadura, guardamanos, junto a su culata que parece plegable, puede que no sea el más versado en armas, pero a simple vista no parecen ser muy avanzados, cualquier persona los habría llamado clásicos pero ambos lucen casi igual excepto pequeñas diferencias como ser uno con cañón más largo, o su guardamano completamente liso, además de su mira con retícula trasera inclinada hacia delante, y el otro tiene una pequeña mira incorporada, los cargadores de ambos parecen ser los mismos. Luego de mirar más detalladamente a costado de ambos rifles puede ver dos pistolas, igual que los rifles no lucen avanzados, pero no deja de sentir que son más letales que cualquier otra arma que ha visto. Decidiendo que sin saber dónde están y como es allá afuera decide agarrar las armas, aunque no sea muy bueno usándolos. Además de que parece haber más cosas en el fondo.

-Nora ven, encontré algunas armas- dice Jaune en un intento de llamar su atención, pero nota que ella está congelada mirando el suelo, cuando se acerca y mira donde está mirando, desearía no haberlo hecho, allí mismo pudo ver a una familia muerta, pero detrás de ellos pueden ver muchos cuerpos… ellos estaban agrupados en línea, sus cabezas con agujeros de bala. No hubo duda que esta familia como él resto fue ejecutada, no aguantando la vista el vómito con fuerza.

Cuando logra componerse siente un par de brazos que los sujetan, y lo traen a un abrazo en eso escucha u suave sollozo.

**Momentos antes/POV Nora**

Nora no puede creer lo que está mirando, ella vio la muerte en manos de Grimm cuando era niña, sí, pero nunca vio la muerte por manos humanas, más aún una ejecución y menos de una familia. Ella no escucho lo que su líder dijo, ella no escucha nada, aún está tratando de comprender que está sucediendo.

Ella acepta que quiso irse con Jaune, cuando los Grimm atacaron y el portal fue su único escape pudo entender, pero esto no. Hasta que un sonido de alguien vomitando la saca de su despiste. Allí ve a su líder vomitando, ella se acerca y lo abraza fuertemente mientras empieza a llorar.

**Tiempo actual/POV Jaune**

-_ ''No esperaba que esto sucediera, si salte al portal para salvarnos y ahora podemos morir de esta forma, ¡maldita sea! ''_\- pensando preocupado y algo enojado de como toda la situación termino yéndose hacia el sur rápidamente… parece que su teoría de que es el juguete de trapo del universo está empezando a ser correcta. Ya comenzando a recuperarse- ''_Bien con esto, ya demostró que este sitio es peligroso, por suerte tenemos armas y municiones… espero que sea suficiente''._ Ya recuperado puede sentir el abrazo de Nora y escuchar su llanto, logrando quedar frente a ella y nuevamente le devuelve el abrazo. No saben que está pasando y donde están, pero saben que tendrán que sobrevivir como sea.

-Nora, encontré armas y municiones, puede que allá más cosas allí- dice Jaune en un intento de desviar esa imagen de esa familia muerta y de esos cadáveres de su mente- Debemos prepararnos para lo que sea-.

Ella asiente y comienzan a revisar la bolsa para saber que tiene, lo primero en lo que se fijan son las balas de grandes, al darles vueltas hay una inscripción en Valeano que dice 7,62 x 51mm OTAN, con eso deducen el calibre de la bala, cuando se fijan en los cargadores en caja vacíos comienzan a llenarlos, cuando terminan se dan cuenta que cada cargador puede llevar 20 cartuchos. Cuando se fijan en las municiones de las pistolas se dan cuenta de que una es más grande que la otra y también tiene inscripciones una dice 9 × 19 mm Parabellum y la otra .45 ACP. Cuando localizan los cargadores, se dan cuenta donde poner los cartuchos, cuando termina de llenar los dos deciden que rifle y pistola va para cada uno. Jaune decide tomar el rifle con el cañón largo y la pistola con las balas .45 ACP, Nora eligiendo llevar el otro que tiene alcanza ya que ella al haber usado una lanza granadas, debería tener más experiencia con armas… talvez, junto con la otra pistola de 9mm.

Al fondo pueden ver una especie de chaleco con muchos bolsillos, que parecen ser donde encajan la munición, cuando Jaune trata de alcanzarlos, se corta con un pequeño trozo de metal, el corte en si no representa ningún peligro, puesto que su aura lo bloquearía. Pero su aura no reacciono, sino que también no lo está curando.

-_ ''Pero que es esto, sabía que no sentí mi aura antes porque creí que se había agotado, pero ya paso un tiempo, un poco debiera haber vuelto''- _piensa son preocupación- _''Ese portal nos hizo algo…debe ser eso o solo yo. Posiblemente sea yo, como si el universo no dejara de joderme, ¡ahora me quita mi aura…! ¡Genial, malditamente genial!_. Pensó con furia Jaune, dándose cuenta de que una vez más vuelve a ser débil. Cuando trata de seguir pensando la voz de su compañera lo interrumpe.

\- ¿Jaune porque hay un corte en tu mano? ¿Y tú aura no está reaccionado? – pregunta una Nora algo nerviosa. Desde que salieron y llegaron aquí han pasado muchas cosas, y esta puede ser otra y puede ser grave. Allí nota el rostro de preocupación de su líder y empieza a tener un mal presentimiento de que pueda ser.

-Nora de alguna forma no tengo mi aura- expresa con un tinte de pánico -y no quiero pensar en lo que estoy pensando… pero puede que tú también ya no tengas aura-.

Eso no debería ser posible… aura es la manifestación del alma humana, una vez abierto no podría volver a cerrarse. Pero según rumores que escucho, sabe que los reinos podrían sellar el aura de alguien, pero más específicamente los criminales o cazadores picaros. Como si la situación no podría empeorar están en terreno desconocido y sin posibilidad de volver.

-Por favor dame tú brazo debemos saber si soy solo yo o ambos- ella asiente y comienza a acercar su brazo, sujetando suavemente, mientras toma un pequeño trozo de vidrio- aquí no va nada-.

Sus temores se confirman con un pequeño corte, solo un corte, y no pasa nada llamativo. Levantando la vista y mirando a los ojos sorprendidos de su compañera puede ver el temor en ellos. Ahora deben ser más cuidadosos que nunca, ya no tiene aura que los proteja.

Sabiendo que no pueden quedarse allí toma el chaleco y lo examina, a simple vista no parece mucho, pero aprendió a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Según sus observaciones parece ser de un material sintético, puede ver una pequeña abertura en la parte superior al abrirlo puede ver algo tejido parece ser un hilo, pero su forma demuestra que esta entretejido de la misma forma que una cota de malla, además de sentir algo duro en la zonas del chaleco como si fueran placas de armadura, allí descubre que no es un simple chaleco sino una forma de armadura, no sabe si es resistente o no pero cualquier protección servirá.

-Nora esta parece ser una forma de armadura de sonde sea que estemos. Ya que no tenemos aura esto debería servir- explica mientras pasa el otro chaleco a su compañera.

Ella lo recibe con un asentimiento, y procede a ponérselo. Poniéndoselo sobre sus cabezas hasta que llegan al fondo, al menos es del tamaño de sus nuevos cuerpos, aunque parecen ser pesados, si la cara de Nora es un indicativo, pero no tienen muchas opciones.

Antes de salir revisan sus rifles una vez más para familiarizarse con su diseño y donde esta sus componentes más importantes. Por lo menos sabe que buscar al observar a su antiguo equipo y al equipo RWBY, y a los pequeños consejos sobre armas que le dio Ruby. Gracias a ello encuentra la seguridad, el selector de tiro, el retenedor del cargador, martillo, extractor de municiones. De igual forma con sus pistolas, una vez listos se preparan para salir y esperar que nada malo ocurra.

**POV de nadie**

Al salir del estacionamiento pueden ver que están en una ciudad si los edificios altos son una indicación, pero se sorprende de los altos que son, y en cantidad. Nunca vieron este nivel de ingeniería masiva, al menos no dentro de los cuatro reinos, los materiales y el tamaño representan un gran gasto, además de que obtener recursos es difícil a causa de los constantes ataques de Grimm, pero donde sea que estén no parece representar un problema.

Mientras avanzan pueden ver una gran cantidad de autos abandonados o destruidos, junto con el sonido lejano de explosiones y disparos. Al menos saben que no están en una ciudad desierta, pero quienquiera que este allí puede matarlos… si la gran cantidad de cadáveres son una indicación, además de que muchos de ellos parecen uniformados como ser policía o soldados.

Además de cuanto más exploran más pueden darse cuenta del tamaño de este lugar, además de darse cuenta por el numero de lugares que tienen algo escrito, se dan cuenta que la gente de este lugar puede hablar otra lengua, de la que nunca habían oído y eso puede darle problemas, por suerte las inscripciones que encontraron en las balas dan la esperanza que encuentren a alguien que hable Valeano.

Mientras pasaba por una calle con autos destruidos se topan con gente armada, pero de solo mirarlos lucen como bandidos o criminales, y en el peor de los casos como terroristas de los colmillos blancos. Pero antes de que volteen se ocultan en tras un auto abandonado. Mientras observan escuchan un sonido chirriante que se acerca no saben que es, pero por alguna razón pueden sentir el miedo.

Lo que vieron los asusto en gran medida, era un vehículo masivo que se movía por un par de orugas, tenia una especie de torreta giratoria, con una ametralladora en la parte superior y la forma inconfundible de un cañón. Además, parecía tener un blindaje inclinado y aplasta o empujaba a los autos que se encontraban en su camino como si no fueran nada.

**POV Jaune**

-_ ''Mierda, pero qué diablos es esa cosa. Bien la mejor comparación que puedo sacar es que es una especie de vehículo de guerra, muy blindado y armado''_\- pensó con pánico, ya que nuca en su vida vio o escucho de algo como esto-_ ''Además parecería que se quedaría de brazos cruzado de brazos frente a un Acosador de la muerte en el mejor de los casos y en el peor un Goliat''_.

Mientras miraba como se acercaban no sabían que hacer, la opción obvia era escapar, pero podrían verlos y disparar, luchar no es una opción… su única opción es esconderse debajo del auto donde se ocultan. Solo reza para que no decidan revisar bajo los vehículos. Cuando saca lentamente su cabeza para ver cuanto falta para que los alcancen.

Logra mirar que una especie de proyectil se dirige al vehículo, cuando logra impactar, produce una fuerte explosión y puede ver como explota tirando la torreta al suelo e incendiándose. Además, la metralla resultante impacta en el resto de ellos hiriéndolos o matándolos.

Los que estaban mas lejos del radio de la explosión buscan frenéticamente de donde vino eso. Pero no pueden debido a…

BANG

BANG  
RATAAAAA

POW

Una tormenta de balas llega desde atrás matándolos rápidamente. Cuando logra divisarlos llega a conclusión de que son soldados. Como lo sabe… simple, a simple vista tiene armas mas modernas, usan los mismos chalecos que están usando, además de que su ropa esta camuflada en color gris para mezclarse con los edificios, tiene entrenamiento táctico de moverse en formación vigilando todos los rincones, lo que demuestra una fuerte preparación y un riguroso entrenamiento. Y dando ese aire de seriedad que se ve en cazadores o soldados veteranos, y considerando que están muy bien vestidos de la misma forma solo deja que sean soldados.

-_ ''Si estos son los soldados que estaban defendiendo la ciudad puede que nos ayuden''_-piensa tratando de animarse, pero manteniéndose cauteloso-_ ''Pero pueden ser los que están atacando la ciudad y nos mataran a la primera oportunidad''_-.

Dando una mirada a su compañera ve que ella de llego a la misma conclusión que él. Pero no sabe qué hacer.

-Nora, podemos salir y pedir ayuda ahora a estos soldados… pero no estoy seguro de que sean confiables- expresa su idea, pero con un tono de preocupación- o podemos irnos y encontrar un escondite hasta que esto termine-.

-Lo que decidas te voy a seguir, no me fallaste antes y no empezaras ahora- dice Nora con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a su líder como a ella misma.

Jaune decidiendo se levanta para que lo vean y pone su rifle en alto en gesto no amenazante. Los soldados reaccionan agresivamente apuntando sus armas al rubio.

\- ¡WERFEN SIE DIE WAFFE AUF DEN BODEN ODER ÖFFNEN SIE DAS FEUER! (¡tira el arma al suelo o abrimos fuego!)- grito uno de los soldados en un idioma que no conocen.

\- ¡NO DISPAREN! -grita con esperanza que entienda lo que dice- ¡NO SE LO QUE ESTAN DICIENDO! ¡NO NOS MATEN! - termina con un rostro cada vez mas asustado, mientras Nora se levanta y ase el mismo gesto que su líder.

El líder de los soldados al verlos bien, se sorprende el sinceramente esperaba un rebelde del GLA, predicando sangriento asesinato…lo que no esperaba ver fue a dos adolescentes armados con armas de la guerra fría y con chalecos antibalas. Pero logra ver sus rostros y puede ver claramente que están asustados. Se vuelve a sus hombres.

-Senken Sie die Waffen, lassen Sie sie jetzt herunter, sie sind nur Kinder, und sehr erschreckt vor dem, was wir sehen. Sie scheinen auch Ausländer zu sein. Und kann nicht sprechen Deutsch und seine Familie kann tot sein (bajen las armas, que las bajen ahora, solo son unos niños, y muy asustados por lo que vemos, además, parecen ser extranjeros. Y puede que no hablen alemán y su familia puede estar muerta)- ordena a sus hombres.

\- Aber mein Herr und wenn es eine Falle ist? Was passiert, wenn die Westen Bomben haben? Wir wissen, dass die GLA-Bastarde Kindersoldaten einsetzen und sich nicht nur mit Fallen auskennen (¿pero señor y si es una trampa? ¿qué pasa si los chalecos tienen bombas en ellos? Sabemos que los bastardos del GLA usan niños soldados, sumado a que son expertos en poner trampas)- expresa uno de sus hombres dando su opinión. El junto con el resto lucharon contra el GLA en medio oriente y vieron lo que están dispuestos a hacer para que los maten.

-Das weiß ich Du vergisst auch, dass ich auch dort war ... Ich weiß, wozu sie fähig sind (yo sé eso. además, olvidas que yo también estuve allí... sé de lo que son capaces)- dice el líder al resto de su escuadrón tratando de calmar la situación, dándose vuelta mira a los ojos a los chicos y puede ver el miedo real, la duda y no saber que hacer. Con solo mirarlos ve no son una amenaza, solo están asustados- Glaubst du, ¿dass sie so sind? Siehst du gut an? Wäre es wie eine Falle? SIE SIND NUR SCHNELLE KINDER FÜR DIE LIEBE GOTTES! (¿te parecen que son así? ¿mírenlos bien? ¿les parecería que es una trampa? ¡SOLO SON NIÑOS ASUSTADOS, POR AMOR DE DIOS!)- termina gritándoles lo ultimo con un tono de voz grave.

-Es ist eine Ordnung, senken Sie Ihre Waffen (es una orden, bajen las armas)- dice con un tono firme de mando, sus hombres dejan de apuntarles, dándose vuelta para míralos, aclarándose la garganta pregunta- ¿Se encuentran bien? – termina preguntando en un inglés muy acentuado.

Jaune y Nora comienzan a relajarse. Al menos no les van a disparar y por suerte pueden averiguar qué está pasando, por lo menos el líder parece hablar su idioma, pero con un fuerte acento. Por lo menos no están totalmente perdidos en cuanto a idioma, pero solo los deja con más preguntas.

-Si, lo estamos. ¿y quiénes son ustedes? ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? – pregunta Jaune con un tono firme y con un poco de curiosidad ahora que puede ver mejor a los soldados. A simple vista no parecen ser de ningún lugar de los cuatro reinos, Atlas sería una opción, pero sus armas, armadura y formación, parece diferente a ellos, es solo un sentimiento, pero estos hombres parecen que darían una pelea infernal contra cazadores.

-Bien una presentación está en orden. Teniente segundo Allen Ripter, 3.er sección de infantería, 2.do primer pelotón. Y la situación es resumida en una palabra…mierda-explica el teniente Ripter con tono serio, sospechando que los chicos no prestarían atención a las noticias y solo se la pasaran divirtiéndose.

Cuando el comenzó a explicar la situación a ambos, comenzaron a darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación como también de que puede que no estén cerca de los cuatro reinos. Para empezar, están en un reino o país llamado Alemania, en el continente de Europa, tal parece que todo empezó cuando el GLA (Global Liberation Army) dirigido por Mohmar Deathstike, ataca la sede de la USEUCOM (comando militar estadounidense-europeo) en Stuttgart, Alemania, en diciembre, lo que lleva a la administración estadounidense del presidente Paulson a ceder a su población agobiada por la guerra y afectada por la crisis y retirar rápidamente la mayoría de sus fuerzas de ultramar. Con la retirada de las fuerzas de las fuerzas norte americanas, dejaron Europa vulnerable a un ataque masivo al continente.

Solo un mes luego de la retirada, con una serie de asaltos sorpresa comenzaron ataques contra toda Europa, principalmente en Francia, Italia, Bélgica, Holanda, Inglaterra y en menor medida España, Portugal, Austria, Suecia, Noruega y Dinamarca. Según la información se infiltraron en muchos buques de carga usando al puerto de Hamburgo como principal zona de despliegue para atacar al resto. Debido a un enfrentamiento entre manifestantes y policías, los guardias del puerto vigilaban las puertas en lugar de los barcos. Cientos de rebeldes desembarcaron de los barcos y descargaron toneladas de material en Hamburgo. A través de la propaganda, el GLA logró encerrar a muchos refugiados del Medio Oriente, que habían huido de la guerra en el Medio Oriente a Europa, pero el gobierno corrupto de la UE (unión europea) les negó los derechos sociales, por ello sus números pudieron aumentar de miles a decenas de miles o puede que hasta cientos de miles.

Pero según lo descubierto la gran mayoría de sus recursos se encuentran en Alemania. pero al ser un ataque sorpresa los mandos militares no pudieron reaccionar con rapidez y fueron brutalmente atacados, no solo atacaban blancos militares o estratégicos, sino que también masacraban a civiles solo por tener otra religión. Solo podían combatir con las unidades que ya estaban en servicio.

-Y esa es la situación- terminado de explicar Allen en tono que ni el mismo puede creer. Como no creerlo, su país es invadido por una superpotencia terrorista.

La información los sorprende hasta la el fondo. Llegaron a un lugar que es atacado por terroristas. Sumado a que dichos terroristas están atacando todo un continente, además de que nunca oyeron hablar de dicho continente y los países que los conforman. Además de que en ningún momento mencionaron al Grimm, fauno, cazadores, polvo…nada de lo que ellos conocieran. Una loca teoría se estaba gestando en su mente.

-_ ''No pudimos ir a otro mundo…cierto, solo pasa en ciencia ficción. Pero nuestras vidas no son de ciencia ficción''_-pensando el rubio en su loca teoría, pero considerando como es su vida no debería ser tan escéptico-_ ''Bueno si consideras usar poderes que surgen de nuestra alma para tener super fuerza, curación y un escudo, cristales y polvo que producen energía que se usa de forma regular para necesidades básicas y armas, seres humanos con aspectos y características animales y demonios con formas de animales que quieren vernos muertos._ _Bueno, cuando dije que seria una nueva vida no espere esto''_-.

-Ya me presenté y ustedes- dijo el Allen.

Dándose cuenta de su error. Al menos fueron lo bastante civilizados para responder nuestra petición.

-Bueno mi nombre es Jaune y ella es Nora-presentándolos a ambos- y no somos de por aquí-.

-Ya lo noté- diciendo lo obvio, por supuesto que eran extranjeros, pero dejara esos detalles para más tarde- Bien donde consiguieron esos clásicos-pregunto en un tono curioso.

-Sabes que armas son- dijo Jaune en un tono curioso, si bien sabia que las armas que tenían eran viejas, no pensó que serían clásicos aquí también.

-Si las conozco, soy un poco conocedor de las armas- explico tratando de no parecer un fanático de las armas. Eso le había costado conseguir citas o novia- El rifle que tienes el un FN FAL, un fusil de batalla, y parece de los originales. El de tu amiga es también un fusil de batalla, el H&K G3A4ZF, en modo de tirador designado- termino respondiendo casi demasiado feliz.

-Gracias por el dato- respondió Jaune con un sonrisa un poco desconcertante-_Parece que me que tope con un loco fanático de las armas, igual a esa perra de rojo_\- pensó en la ironía de la situación, fue casi parecido en como conoció a Ruby, y en cómo después lo abandono.

-Bueno y que hacemos ahora- dijo Nora de improviso, ella había estado callada desde hacia en rato, aun tratando de envolver su cabeza en la situación.

-Bueno lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al Bundestag, de e hecho íbamos así allí para reagruparnos. Allí se concentra la mayor cantidad de civiles que no lograron salir de la ciudad, como también el comando militar. Bueno lo que queda de el -expreso Allen, aunque lo ultimo que expreso con cierto nivel de pesadez, porque no sabe si ya ha caído o no.

Jaune y Nora no pueden decidir qué hacer a continuación. Después de pensarlo se acerca a Nora.

-Ahora, solo tenemos dos opciones, la primera vamos con ello y rezamos por que aun siga ese puesto militar- susurrándole en voz baja- o la segunda opción… podemos tratar de salir de la ciudad por nuestra cuenta-.

Nora piensa detenidamente que hacer, al ver la expresión de su amigo puede intuir cuál es su decisión. Además, en caso hipotético de que logren salir de la ciudad se encuentran con una serie de inconvenientes. Primero no saben nada del país en el que se encuentran, no tienen dinero, comida, refugio, documentos, ni siquiera saben el idioma. Por eso ella sabe cual es el siguiente paso a seguir.

-Bien, es posible que ya hallas pensado lo mismo que yo- dijo Nora expresando su postura con seriedad- y como ya evaluaste la situación, no tenemos mas remedio que ir con ellos-.

-Tienes razón Nora- dijo Jaune con su rostro serio antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa- pase lo que pase, te protegeré. Pusiste tu confianza en mi cuando estábamos en Beacon y no voy a fallarte. Por lo general diría que un Arc nunca vuelve su palabra. Pero como ya no lo soy, esta es mi promesa y por nada del mundo la romperé-.

Después de escuchar a su amigo tan decidido no puede evitar que surja un rubor en sus mejillas. Ahora no ve a un joven desecho, sino a un hombre enfocado en una meta a superar. Y ella sabe cumple lo que se propone. Parece que una vez mas puede ver esa fortaleza que lo caracterizo, además de empezar a verlo con otros ojos.

Antes de irse dan una mirada determinada a Allen, solo su mirada expresa que quieren ir con él y que están dispuestos a luchar. El asiente y se ponen en marcha.

Solo pueden esperar que no mueran rápido por que ambos tienen que encontrar sus caminos en este nuevo mundo. Pero todo gran viaje empieza con un paso. Ya dieron el primer paso…ahora a ver a donde los lleva el viaje.

[Escriba aquí]


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo toda responsabilidad intelectual de personajes, conceptos, universos, etc. No soy dueño de ninguna de las series, películas, animes, juegos o libros que se presenten en esta historia, solo mis personajes OC son de mi autoría personal. No poseo los de derechos de RWBY (Rooster Teeth), Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour: Rise of The Reds (abreviado ROTR) (SWR Productions), u otro material que decida utilizar para agregar a la historia. **

-DIALOGOS-

[COMUNICACIONES, RADIO, TELEFONO, PERGAMINO, DISPOSITIVOS DE COMUNICACION]

**_FLASBACK._**

_''PENSAMIENTOS''._

**CAPITULO 2: LA CAIDA DE ALEMANIA Y CONOCIENDO EL PASADO: PARTE 1.**

**TIERRA/ALEMANIA/BERLIN/15 DE ENERO/1600HS.**

**POV de nadie**

Mientras todos avanzan, siguen escuchando los disparos y las explosiones, además de ver edificios destruidos u otros en llamas, saben que están en una situación muy peligrosa. Cada uno tiene sus sentidos enfocados al máximo, ya que la ciudad es un campo de batalla en toda regla, un solo paso en falso y se pueden encontrar con el GLA de frente, con ninguna posibilidad de salir vivo. Cuanto mas avanzan no pueden dejar de ver la destrucción de Berlín, la una vez orgullosa capital de Alemania destruida.

Pero, es peor para Allen y su pelotón, porque este es su país, al que juraron defender y proteger a todos sus ciudadanos. Además, no dejan de sentir que han fallado, se supone que ellos mantendrían lejos a lo invasores de su patria, que lucharían en las calles y ciudades de sus enemigos, para que los suyos no tengan que sufrir los horrores de la guerra, pero ahora no es posible, ese mismo enemigo esta destruyendo lo que tanta gente construyo con gran empeño.

Ya no hay nada que hacer para detener esto, lo único que pueden hacer es tratar de sobrevivir y rescatar a todos los que puedan, por eso mismo van hasta el Bundestag. El camino no es fácil ya que deben tomar muchos desvíos y pasos secundarios, pero no encontraron nada, y por eso se encuentran tranquilos de momento.

Luego de treinta minutos de marchar logran divisar un edificio alto e imponente, tiene forma de un castillo, en parte superior hay una cúpula y sobre ella se puede ver una bandera con tres rayas de colores, siendo negro el parte superior, rojo en el centro y amarillo al final, la cual parece ondear con orgullo. Desde la distancia parecer que hay una serie de fortificaciones y vehículos que entran y salen, acompañando lo que parecer cientos de personas de todas las edades que son escoltados por soldados del ejército alemán.

**POV Jaune**

Al momento de ver impresionante estructura no deja de pensar que talvez sea un fuerte como lo que existían durante la Gran Guerra, pero su curiosidad gano.

\- ¿Oye Allen que es edificio? -pregunta mientras señala al gran edificio que esta al final de la calle rodeado por cientos de soldados, y civiles que lograron salir de la carnicería.

-Bueno chicos ese es Bundestag-responde Allen con una pequeña sonrisa, por suerte sigue ahí y esta bien- el parlamento donde se reúne el gobierno desde su inauguración en mil ochocientos noventa y cuatro, siendo su nombre original el Reichstag. Es uno de los patrimonios históricos más importantes de Alemania.

\- ¡Es un castillo! -exclama una Nora emocionada- ¡soy la reina del castillo!

Sale una ronda de risas, por lo menos los ayuda a superar la situación.

\- ¿siempre hace eso? -susurra Allen mirando a Jaune- ¿ya sabes, lo de ser imperativa?

-Si ella es- responde Jaune con una pequeña risa- _''Al menos trata de actuar positiva en esta situación, desearía poder hacerlo igual que ella''_

-Si debe, ser lindo que tu novia pueda actuar así en esta situación- dice un Allen, sin darse cuenta de los sonrojos masivos en los rostros de Jaune y Nora.

\- ¡No, es mi novia…solo somos amigos…si amigos! -responde Jaune tratando de que dejen de burlarse.

\- ¡Tiene razón, solo amigos! – dice Nora en un intento de negar que estén en alguna clase de relación. Pero solo logran que Allen y su pelotón rían más fuerte.

-Ya estamos aquí, así que debemos seguir- dice Jaune mientras se aleja, pero no se da cuenta que agarra la mano de Nora mientras trata de irse, e ignorando que el rubor de su compañera se pone más oscuro.

-Si los chicos tienen razón- dice un Allen mas calmado mientras empieza a seguir a los chicos- un poco de risa es lo que nos hacía falta a todos.

Mientras se alejan ambos tienen mucho en sus mentes.

-_ ''Si claro, Nora es mi novia''_\- piensa Jaune con un poco de gracia-_ ''Bueno, ella es bonita, carismática, graciosa, atenta y…y debo dejar de pensar de esa forma''_.

-_ ''Yo la novia del líder intrépido, que gran chiste''_-piensa Nora en un intento de desviarse del tema-_ ''Pero no puedo negar que es un poco guapo, gracioso, bueno, honesto, inteligente, buen cocinero. No sal de allí''_.

Luego Nora se detiene.

-Ja…Jaune, pu…puedes por favor soltar mi mano-dice Nora nerviosa tartamudeando y con un rubor enorme.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡no fue mi intención! - trata de explicar un nervioso Jaune que también tiene un gran sonrojo.

El momento incomodo se detiene cuando escuchan que los llaman. Y se dan vuelta para notar dos docenas de soldados con armas listas y apuntándoles directamente.

-Lassen Sie Ihre Waffen auf die Knie und Hände hinter den Kopf fallen! (¡Suelten sus armas, de rodillas y manos detrás de la cabeza!)- ordena una mujer, que parece estar a cargo del resto-Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen, die Waffen senken und kapitulieren! (!No me volveré a repetir, bajen sus armas y ríndanse!).

\- _''Aquí vamos de nuevo''_-piensan molestos ambos a la vez - _''Es molesto, ya pasamos por esto''_.

Pero antes que puedan hablar una voz conocida interrumpe. Y todos voltean a ver a Allen y su pelotón acercándose.

-Leise (tranquilos)-interviene Allen, mientras señala a ambos chicos-beide kommen mit uns (ambos vienen con nosotros).

-erkläre es! (!explícalo!)-ordena la misma mujer de antes mirando fijamente a Allen-Und ich möchte wissen warum? (¿y quiero saber por qué?).

-natürlich beide… (claro, ambos…)- pero se detiene cuando reconoce a quien le está hablando, y poniéndose en posición de atención levanta su mano derecha hasta su frente en forma de saludo-Captain Lerman, Ma'am, ich habe sie nicht erkannt, es tut mir leid (Capitán Lerman, señora, no la reconocí, lo siento).

-Lieutenant keine Notwendigkeit (teniente no es necesario)- respondió la recién reconocida capitana Lerman, aun manteniendo su tono de mando-Jetzt wird er mir sagen, warum er zwei bewaffnete Teenager mitgebracht hat? (¿ahora va a decirme porque trajo a dos de adolescentes armados?).

-Sie haben uns gefunden. Wir hatten ein GLA-Kontingent überfallen, das einen Panzer hatte. Als der Kampf aufhörte, kamen sie hinter einem Fahrzeug hervor, das sie zu verstecken pflegten (Nos encontraron. Habíamos atacado a un contingente de GLA que tenía un tanque. Cuando la pelea se detuvo, salieron de detrás de un vehículo que usaban para esconderse)-explico Allen con detalle su encuentro, pero manteniendo una actitud estoica que usa para hablar con oficiales superiores-der blonde Junge die erste aus war, hielt er seine Waffe über den Kopf Meine Männer und ich zeigten sofort auf ihn, er sprach Englisch, um uns zu sagen, dass er nicht schießen soll, dann kam das Mädchen heraus und handelte genauso (el chico rubio fue el primero en salir, sostuvo su arma sobre su cabeza. Mis hombres y yo le apuntamos de inmediato, habló en inglés para decirnos que no disparemos, entonces la niña salió y actuó de la misma manera).

-Bis jetzt verstehe ich (hasta ahora entiendo)-dijo Lerman empezando a entender lo que sucedió- ¿Warum hat er sie dann nicht eingereicht? (¿entonces porque no los sometió?).

\- ¡Lady, mit allem Respekt, ich würde einige Kinder, die eindeutig Angst hatten! ¡nicht traumatisieren! (¡señora, con el debido respeto! ¡no traumatizaría a unos niños que claramente tenían miedo!)-respondió Allen un poco demasiado fuerte con un toque de ira en su voz. Como espera que someta a unos civiles asustados.

-Ich vertraue deinem Urteil Leutnant Ripter (confió en tu juicio teniente Ripter)-dijo Lerman aun manteniendo su tono, pero calmando un poco sus rasgos- sorry, ich habe vielleicht zu weit gegangen. Bei dieser Situation entsteht jedoch Paranoia (lo siento, puedo haber ido demasiado lejos, Sin embargo, en esta situación, surge la paranoia).

Cuando termina de hablar con Allen, voltea a mirarlos una vez más, allí pueden apreciarse sus rasgos. Parece ser una mujer de mediana edad que tiene el cabello castaño muy claro. Sus ojos son de color marrón. Lleva una chaqueta de combate, junto con pantalones tácticos ambos grises, chaleco blindado con múltiples bolsillos para portar munición adicional, mochila táctica, casco táctico, tiene una correa que sujeta su fusil de asalto G36, pistolera en su muslo derecho y botas de combate negras. Además, a simple vista parece el soldado estereotípico. Pero su mirada es estricta y firme, esa mirada no puede dejar de asociarla con su antigua maestra en Beacon Glynda Goodwitch.

-Primero, me disculpo por cualquier conclusión prematura, y ponerlos incomodos. Por lo que el teniente me dijo ustedes estuvieron a punto de ser atacados por el GLA, hasta que los salvaron y los trajeron aquí por seguridad-dijo la capitana Lerman en un inglés muy completo, en un tono respetuoso y con un poco pesar en sus palabras- me presento, soy la capitana Gertrude Lerman, al mando de tercera compañía de infantería. Bien perdonen el inconveniente, pero con todo lo que pasa no podemos ser descuidados, bien me retiro, aun hay trabajo por hacer.

Mientras se retira mira a sus hombres y dice.

-Nun, jeder wieder fortzusetzen Zivilisten zu evakuieren (Ahora, todos siguen evacuando a los civiles)- ordena en voz de mando y todos dejan de apuntar a los chicos y continúan ayudando a todos los que llegan. Mientras se retiran Jaune y Nora continúan observando todo el despliegue y la gente evacuada.

-Bien, ya que resolvimos esto entremos, y veamos que sucede-dijo Allen mientras señalaba al gran campamento que hay adentro.

Mientras avanzan pueden ver muchos soldados moviéndose a puestos de armas, ametralladoras, trincheras, barricadas. Otros van vehículos de todos los tamaños. Pero los que los llaman la atención son aquellos masivos con orugas como el que vieron antes, pero este es mas cuadrado y la torreta es mas rectangular. Tiene color verde oscuro y en los costados de la torreta tiene una cruz muy extraña, puede que un símbolo o bandera.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunta Jaune muy curioso mientras señala al gran vehículo de orugas.

-Eso- responde Allen mientras de un vistazo al tanque Leopard, y ve Jaune asintiendo- Bueno eso es un Tanque de Batalla Principal Leopard 2A6M, armado con un cañón Rheinmetall L55 de 120 mm de anima lisa, y como armento secundario en la parte superior cuenta con una ametralladora pesada Browning M2 de calibre.50 o 12.7 mm, ubicada en la torreta se encuentra una ametralladora coaxial de 7.62 mm. Está protegido por blindaje de actualizado de 1350 mm compuesto de 4ª generación; incluye acero de alta resistencia, tungsteno y relleno plástico con componentes cerámicos, y torre de titanio-tungsteno. Una capacidad de combustible 1200 litros de diésel. Equipado con el motor MTU MB 873 Ka-501 con un consumo de 2,5 litros por kilómetro, 12 cilindros en V a 90º diésel turboalimentado, dándole una increíble potencia 1500 caballos de fuerza y capaz de alcanzar una velocidad máxima en carretera de 75km y 40km en campo a través, es una gran velocidad puesto que pesa 59.700 kilogramos o 59 toneladas. Gracias a eso tiene una gran autonomía de 550 kilómetros y con tanques externos puede recorrer 800 kilómetros. Es el caballo de batalla de las fuerzas acorazadas terrestres alemanas- terminado con una sonrisa victoriosa, es una clara muestra de ingeniería militar.

Ambos se sorprenden con esta información, nunca creyeron que un vehículo pueda estar tan armado y blindado, mas aun para un vehículo para las tropas de tierra. Pero no compren que esta alimentado por diésel. Ya que nunca han escuchado esa palabra, bueno casi…

\- _''Diésel…diésel…donde escuche antes ese término''_-pensando Jaune, por que siente que escucho ese termino antes, hasta que tiene una mirada de realización-_ ''claro, ya recuerdo donde lo leí, fue en uno de los viejos documentos de mi maldita familia de mierda, es un combustible fósil basado en aceite, es muy inflamable y explosivo, pero era mas potente que los motores impulsados por polvo, pero deben pasar por un proceso de refinamiento químico para obtener sus propiedades. Pero se abandono por que el polvo era más fácil de conseguir, barato y en cantidades''. _-recordando esa información que leyó hace años, y no deja de pensar en furia hacia su antigua familia.

-Bien hasta aquí llegamos- dice Allen mientras mira al gran edificio-Ahora debemos ir y ver en que podemos ayudar. Cuídense y manténgase seguros- mientras se despide con un saludo

-Tú también y gracias-se despide Jaune, esperando que no le pase nada malo.

-Hasta otra ocasión- también se despide Nora, confiando en que estarían bien.

Cuando Allen sale de su vista ambos miran al edifico, saben que deben entrar, pero nada los preparara para la peor vista de sus vidas. Filas y filas de heridos puestos en el suelo, médicos corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de salvar a los que puedan. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, todos con heridas grotescas, otros con miembros amputados, ven a unos cuantos que se les esta cayendo la piel. Niños llorando llamando a sus padres, la mayoría tiene una vista muerta en sus ojos. Vieron a una madre gritar y llorar desconsolada porque acaba de ver morir a su hija.

La vista es demasiado y ambos buscan un rincón donde poder desahogarse y poder asimilar todo el horror que estaban viendo. Creyeron que la vista de la ejecución en el estacionamiento era horrible, pero este nivel de crueldad hecho por humanos es algo que no pueden concebir. No pueden creer que la humanidad pueda ser tan monstruosa como los Grimm o en algunos casos peor, pero la evidencia esta allí, los Grimm matan por qué son animales sin sentido, y no pueden razonar como un humano o un fauno. Pero aquí demostraron que por una cosa tan pequeña como la religión pueda impulsar a alguien a ser un monstro y creer que esta bien.

-_ ''Pero qué clase de infierno hemos llegado''_-piensa Jaune tratando de no volverse loco por esto, hasta que escucha un fuerte sollozo y ve a Nora empezando a llorar otra vez, pero esta parece mas fuerte. Acercándose la envuelve en un fuerte abrazo y empieza a acariciar su cabeza tratando de calmarla-_ ¡malditos desgraciados, hijos de puta, jodidos cabrones! ¿Cómo…como…pueden hacerles esto a personas inocentes?_ -piensa con furia y con una gran cantidad de ira, mientras trata de seguir consolando a Nora.

\- ¿Sabes porque siempre sonrió? ¿porque siempre parezco feliz? -dice una Nora con una mirada de vacía en el rostro, mientras mira el rostro de su amigo- ¿Por qué actuó como actuó?

El rubio solo podía negar con la cabeza, pero algo en su mirada solo lo hacia ver la tristeza que tenía. Que le pudo pasar a la siempre alegre Nora en este estado y duda que sea por esto, parece ser mas antiguo. Y tiene la sensación de que de alguna forma puede relacionarse con lo que ella dirá.

**_PUEBLO DE KUROYURI/HACE 10 AÑOS_**

**_POV Nora_**

**_-Hey miren a la niña rara-dijo un niño mientras señala un joven Nora de seis o siete años, que esta sucia, delgada como si no comiera en mucho tiempo y vestida con harapos._**

**_-Si, es la rara-dijo otro mientras veía como Nora parece temblar de frio, mientras esta trata de alejarse._**

**_-Miren que sucia, seguro que no es un perro-dijo una niña fauno con orejas de gato- apuesto a que si le das comida saltaría como una mascota._**

**_-Según escuche sus padres la dejaron por ser fea-dijo otra niña mientras le lanza una mirada burlona-y viéndola ese parece ser el caso._**

**_Nora comienza a alejarse más rápido, pero uno se coloca delante de ella, frenándole el paso. Mientras otro trae una cesta con panes podridos y repartiendo los panes al resto._**

**_-Hey mira te trajimos comida-dijo el primer niño mientras sujeta un pan podrido y lo lanza con fuerza hacia la cara de Nora, pero al ser viejos son mas duros, impacta y lastima su cabeza- se agradecida de que te alimentemos._**

**_Luego el resto de niños continúan tirando sus panes que impactan y lastiman a Nora. Luego se detienen porque escucha a sus padres llamándolos._**

**_Cada día es igual…cada día vagando tratando de sobrevivir, algunos días tiene suerte y puede encontrar sobras en buen estado, o ropa tirada que puede usar para cubrirse. No siempre puede hallar un refugio permanente porque la echan. Cada día ve pasar a los mismos niños jugando y riendo con sus padres, verlos felices…sin preocuparse de que es la vida. _**

**_Hay veces en la que la que no sabe porque no trata de acabar con su vida, al menos así ya no sufriría. Pero aun con todo lo que pasa puede mantener su dignidad intacta, porque no se vende por dinero a los degenerados para que la usen como su juguete. Pero hay días en que no tiene suerte y se muere lentamente de hambre o frio, hay gente borracha que la golpea por diversión antes de irse._**

**_Pero un día mientras vagaba buscando comida en un basurero. Ella escucha a alguien llamándola cuando se fija quien es, ve a un chico de su misma edad y con su misma estatura, cabello negro, ojos rosa claro, vestido con ropas tradicionales mistraliana, con una mirada de curiosidad._**

**_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunta el joven mientras mira de forma curiosa a una Nora Valkirie- ¿Por qué estas hurgando en la basura?_**

**_\- ¡QUE JUEGO ESTAS JUGANDO…ERES COMO EL RESTO! -respondió una enfurecida Nora, mientras trata de alejarse, siempre es lo mismo- ¡SOLO VIENES A HACERME SUFRIR Y RESTREGARME TU FELICIDAD EN MI CARA!_**

**_-No te hare daño-dijo insistió el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente a una Nora más furiosa-solo quiero hablar._**

**_\- ¡MIENTES…ERES CON ELLOS! - reacciona de manera muy brusca- ¡SOLO QUIERES VERME SUFRIR!_**

**_-No es cierto, realmente solo quiero hablar-dijo chico mientras continúa acercándose a una Nora que sigue retrocediendo hasta que choca con el basurero y se detiene._**

**_-Déjame sola- dice Nora entre lágrimas, hasta que siente un par de manos rodeándola y abrazándola suavemente. _**

**_-Ya tranquila, no te hare daño-dijo el chico mientras trata de calmar a Nora._**

**_\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, el mío es Lie Rem, pero dime Rem- se presentó Rem._**

**_-No…Nora- respondió con un ligero tartamudeo. Era la primera vez que la contenían con cuidado, pero aun manteniéndose en guardia, el puede que solo sea gentil para luego desecharla. ¡Si, eso debe ser!_**

**_\- ¿Por qué buscas en la basura? - pregunto Ren manteniendo una mirada fija en la niña que acababa de conocer._**

**_-Es porque así puedo comer- dijo una Nora un poco más compuesta, mientras miraba a Ren detenidamente, para asegurarse de adelantarse si trama algo._**

**_\- ¿Pero no les importa a tus padres? ¿digo ellos deben cuidarte…verdad? -pregunta un confundido Ren, por lo que sabe los padres deberían cuidarlos._**

**_-no tengo- susurra Nora con tristeza- lo siento no escu- ¡QUE NO TENGO MADICION…ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SOLA…SIN FAMILIA O AMIGOS! - termina gritando con rabia mientras mira a los ojos de Ren con furia._**

**_-Sola…sin familia o amigos…nada-dijo un desconcertado Ren mientras no puede creer que una niña este completamente sola._**

**_\- ¡ES CIERTO, YA ESTA, ¡LO DIJE, YA TE BURLARAS COMO LOS DEMAS! - grito una Nora cada vez mas furiosa y con ganas de matar a este niño por hacerla recordar el asco que es su vida._**

**_-yo seré tu amigo…no tendrás que estar más sola-declaró un decidido Ren. _**

**_-Mientes, solo quieres molestarme- declaro una Nora muy convencida- ''no hay manera de que crea que es diferente, solo le seguiré el juego y lo dejaré antes de que pueda molestarme''._**

**_-No miento es verdad y te lo demostrare-dijo Ren con una mirada decidida._**

**_-Ya veremos-dijo Nora con una sonrisa que prometía que ganaría y no se dejaría manipular._**

**_Pero conforme los días pasaban le demostraron a Nora que se había equivocado. Ren había demostrado, que realmente quería su amistad, se podría decir que la vida de Nora empezó a ser un poco más brillante, él había demostrado que se preocupaba por ella, le llevo comida, le enseño a leer y escribir, le llevo ropa y la protegió cuando otros niños trataron de maltratarla. Cuanto mas tiempo pasaba con el más se enamoraba de su mejor y único amigo, pero como todos los cuentos de hadas debe llegar a su final._**

**_El pueblo cayo ante un ataque masivo de Grimm, allí jamás olvidaría la masacre causada por un Nuckelavee, lo que había visto la seguiría el resto de su vida, cadáveres y sangre por todas partes. Mientras se ocultaba en un carro vio a Ren llorando desconsoladamente, con solo verlo se entristeció mucho, pero sabía que había ocurrido…había perdido a su familia, el termino igual que ella…solo o casi solo. Cuando él la vio le dio una mirada determinada, una mirada que decía que no perdería a nadie quien amara nunca más._**

**FECHA ACTUAL/BUNDESTAG/15 DE ENERO/1720HS.**

-Luego de eso, tomo mi mano y pudimos escapar, solo fuimos los únicos en salir de ese infierno-termino su historia mirando fijamente los ojos de su amigo-no soy ajena a la muerte, vi gente devorada, desmembrada y ensangrentada. ¡PERO ESTO NO SE COMPARA CON AQUELLO, ESTO FUE HECHO POR MANOS HUMANA, ¡ESTO FUE HECHO CON INTENCION DE MATAR INOCENTES! ¡NO FUE HECHO POR BESTIAS SIN SENTIDO, FUE ALGUIEN CONSCIENTE, ¡QUE PUEDE RAZONAR Y PENSAR LOGICAMENTE! – termino gritando eso último, mientras todos los recuerdos que tanto quiso suprimir volvieron y se estrellaron con fuerza.

-_ ''Si puede que me deje ahora, estoy rota, de que manera pueda explicar como actuó, es mejor si se aleja-_pensó Nora de manera derrotista cuando trata de salir del abrazo de su líder, siente que la sujeta con más fuerza- ¡SUELTAME, ESTOY DAÑADA, ¡PORQUE QUERRIAS ESTAR CON UNA PERSONA QUE SIEMPRE SONRRIE! ¡CUANDO TODA SU VIDA FUE UNA MIERDA! ¡ES MEJOR SI TE ALEJAS NO DEBERIAS ESTAR CON ALGUIEN ROTO! -grito dejando salir todo el dolor que fue acumulando por los años. Ella siente que no vale la pena, su líder merece estar en compañía de alguien que este bien.

\- ¡NO ESTAS ROTA, NO DAÑADA, ¡Y NO ERES UN FENOMENO! ERES UNA MUJER FUERTE, LA VIDA TE TRATO COMO UNA MIERDA, ¡PERO NUNCA TE RENDISTES! ¡LA ENFRENTAS UNA Y OTRA VEZ, SI FUERAS ALGUIEN ASI TE ABRIAS RENDIDO, PERO NO LO HICISTE, ¡SEGUISTE LUCHANDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ! -grito Jaune con convicción, él no puede creer que la vida de la chica que conoció y respeta… tuviera una vida tan desastrosa! El siempre sospecho que algo había ocurrido en su pasado para que pusiera una fachada así, pero nunca imagino algo como eso sucediera.

-Tuviste suerte… casa, familia, amigos, seguridad, pero yo no tenia nada-susurra Nora con voz melancólica, ¿como si el pudiera entender las dificultades?. Pero Jaune sujeta su mano la guía hasta su cuello- ¿Qué haces? - ella pregunto hasta que ella toco la piel que esta tras el cuello de su sudadera con capucha y se paralizo, allí no hay piel suave y tersa, solo hay piel con signos de quemadura.

Luego el baja el cuello de su sudadera y puede verlo, un rastro casi imperceptible alrededor del cuello. Tiene una teoría de lo que es, pero espera que se equivoque.

\- ¿Qué…que fue lo que paso? -pregunto Nora temerosa de la respuesta, manteniendo un rostro alterado que piensa en la posibilidad, de que su líder haya tratado de suicidarse

-Por la expresión de cara, supongo que te diste cuenta…no es así-dijo Jaune con un tono mas bien derrotista y lleno de dolor y sus ojos solo muestran desesperación, pero dándole una sonrisa, pero no es cálida o amorosa como las que siempre da, más bien una sonrisa rota-no eres la única que pone una mascara alrededor de todos. Yo sospechaba algo, había unas grietas casi imperceptibles, pero grietas, a fin de cuentas.

-No eres la única que sufrió cuando era niño, aunque fue diferente, somos iguales…ambos conocemos el dolor-declaro Jaune aun con su sonrisa rota como si fuera un echo-mientras luchabas día a día por sobrevivir, yo luchaba por pertenecer.

**_PUEBLO DE ARGUS/HACE DIEZ AÑOS_**

**_POV Jaune_**

**_Un joven Jaune Arc, caía al suelo agotado por el entrenamiento de su padre Thomas Arc, uno de los cazadores mas importantes de Remanent. Y el orgulloso padre de ocho hijos…bueno casi orgulloso. Mientras miraba a su hijo él ya había decidido que no tenia material para ser un cazador, solo se terminaría matando, no tenia talento y sobre todo no tenia su aura desbloqueada. Cada uno de sus hijos demostró ser muy talentoso para luchar, aunque eso parece ser que ser que se saltó en su hijo. Debía detenerlo aquí y ahora, por lo menos estaría seguro._**

**_-Jaune detente-dijo Thomas mientras miraba a su hijo levantarse con dificultad-no voy a entrenarte más, no tienes lo necesario y a mi buen juicio deberías rendirte-declaro el patriarca Arc como un hecho._**

**_Jaune se sorprendió por eso, su propio padre le dijo que se rindiera, que no tenia lo que se necesita para ser un cazador y que abandonara su sueño._**

**_-Pero… ¿pero por qué? -pregunto un Jaune que sentía que la fuerza se iba saliendo de su cuerpo, mientras miraba desconsolado y herido a su padre._**

**_A Thomas le dolió mucho esa mirada en los ojos de su hijo. Pero debía mantenerse firme. Un padre debe preocuparse de la seguridad de sus hijos, aunque deba destruir sus sueños._**

**_-Eres débil y sin talento-declaro como un hecho Thomas, decidió que debía ser lo más franco posible para disuadirlo-no puedes ser un cazador y nunca lo serás-dijo eso mientras se daba vuelta para irse._**

**_\- ¿Pero, y el legado de la familia? -pregunto un Jaune cada vez mas desesperado- es mi deber…- tus hermanas se harán cargo, ellas mantendrán el legado familiar, son fuertes y talentosas-cortando lo que sea que diría su hijo._**

**_-Hijo, haznos un favor a todos y ríndete-dijo mirando seriamente a Jaune, y es su tono de voz lo dice como si fuera un hecho indiscutible. El no sería cazador y punto. Mientras se iba no vio la mirada muerta en los ojos de su hijo._**

**_Pero eso fue el punto en donde la vida de Jaune cambiaria para peor. En la ciudad ya supieron de lo que paso con el mas joven de los Arc. Mientras pasaba, no podía dejar de escuchar los susurros de los que había alrededor._**

**_-Mira es el fracaso-susurro uno de los comerciantes del pueblo- debe ser decepcionante tener un hijo como él._**

**_-Tienes razón, solo es un debilucho, porque debemos preocuparnos de él, solo es peso muerto-susurro otro de los que estaban allí._**

**_-Mejor lo mantengo lejos de mi hija, solo le traerá problemas-susurro una mujer mientras mantenía cerca a su hija._**

**_-Talvez ni siquiera es hijo de Thomas-susurro un anciano fauno toro-solo debe ser adoptado, de qué manera…un fracaso saldría de la línea Arc. _**

**_Otros lo miraban con burlas o desprecio. Pero solo fue aumentando conformé pasaba el tiempo, solo fue empeorando, a cualquier lugar que iba solo escuchaba comentarios degradantes. Los niños en la escuela, lo intimidaban y los maestros no hacían nada para detenerlos. Y los que se le acercaban lo usaban para acercarse a su familia._**

**_Su familia debería de haberlo cuidado y contenido…pero cada uno estaba en su propio mundo. Su padre Thomas Arc, al ser uno de los cazadores mas fuertes en Remanent, salía siempre en misiones. _**

**_Su madre Emma, estaba muy ocupada vigilando su hogar y supervisando el entrenamiento de sus hijas, ella también había decidido no entrenar a su hijo. _**

**_Su hermana mayor Isabella, ya había completado su entrenamiento en la escuela de combate y se había marchado a una de las academias para ser una cazadora certificada, además de tener una vida ocupada por su pareja. Las pocas veces que está en casa solo le dedica una o dos palabras a su hermano menor._**

**_Sus otras dos hermanas mayores Olivia y Ava, se habían cursado la mitad de los años en las escuelas de combate, y se desempeñan como las mejores de sus respectivas clases, además de tener una vida social muy activa. Las pocas veces que interactúan con su hermano solo lo saludan y relatan con felicidad como es la vida para ser una cazadora._**

**_Sus tres hermanas trillizas Emily, Abigail y Mia, acaban de ser aceptadas en la academia de combate, y con elogios de ser prodigios tanto en técnica como en control del aura. Pasan mucho tiempo fuera y solo hablan con su hermano solo por cosas triviales._**

**_Y su gemela Jeanne, es la más consentida del hogar, una chica talentosa, y que ambos padres y hermanas ayudan a su entrenamiento, dándoles consejos o armas. Igual que el resto no cree que su hermano debe ser un cazador, alegando que es peligros. Por eso lo alienta, como el resto de su familia a que busque otra profesión. _**

**_Las únicas veces que Jaune interactúa con toda su familia, es durante su cumpleaños, cuando tratan de imponerle que aprenda a realizar otra cosa, las cuales realizaba de manera robótica, pero manteniendo una sonrisa falsa de felicidad. Mientras veía como su familia era feliz sin él, como hablaban, compartían anécdotas de cómo se desarrollan sus vidas como cazadores, como reían y se divertían entre ellos. Mas y más Jaune se sentía como una basura. Cada vez su familia lo ignoraba y decía que estaba bien. El acoso y el desprecio ajeno fue aumentando, y cada vez se volvía más retraído y vacío, pero siempre poniendo una actitud y sonrisa feliz pero que era muy falsa, pero nadie sospechaba que era falsa, todos estaban felices como eran y no podrían ver el dolor que causaban a un pobre niño._**

**_Él les demostraría que se equivocaban sobre él. Siempre entrenaba en secreto en el bosque, pero sin nadie que lo instruya es difícil progresar. Pero durante una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, una mujer rubia, alta de ojos verdes y que llevaba una fusta, lo encontró solo y sudado._**

**_\- ¿Quién eres? -pregunto la mujer, ella era muy curiosa de porque hay un niño solo en medio del bosque y con equipo de entrenamiento. Pero cuando vio su rostro le recordó a Thomas y Emma, pero en su mirada pudo ver un dolor oculto. _**

**_-Jaune-respondió de manera muy cautelosa, no sabia quien era esa mujer ni sus intenciones- ¿y usted es?_**

**_-Glynda, Glynda Goodwitch-se presentó la misteriosa mujer, hasta que sus ojos se ensancharon en reconocimiento, pero fue pequeño y controlado- ''es el hijo menor de Thomas y Emma, que hace aquí solo el mas joven de los Arc…debo saberlo''._**

**_\- ¿Y qué haces aquí solo? -pregunto Glynda sin ser demasiado curiosa, mirándolo mas detenidamente puede ver una espada y un escudo, dándose una idea de lo que esta haciendo- ¿entrenando para ser cazador? _**

**_-Si-responde Jaune, aun manteniéndose desconfiado de quien era esta mujer- ''bien, hasta ahora no parece que me fuera a dañar…pero esa postura y esa mirada, demuestra experiencia. ¿o es una cazadora o un bandido…mejor no arriesgarse?_**

**_\- ¿Donde esta tu maestro? -pregunta Glynda mientras observaba a su alrededor buscando quien lo entrena. Hasta donde sabe, sus padres no lo entrenarían, y es normal que quiera saber quién lo entrenaría, al menos sabría que es seguro y no preocuparía a sus padres._**

**_-Ya vuelve-dijo Jaune en un tono normal, pero con un tono un poco nervioso-fue a comprobar algo, ya regresa- ''¿por favor que eso funcione…no debe saber que estoy solo?_**

**_Glynda observa cuidadosamente sus reacciones- ''está mintiendo, ¿pero porque lo haría? - hasta que sus ojos se ensanchan en reconocimiento- ''no tiene a nadie que lo entrene…además de que esta solo en un bosque donde pasan Grimm, y no tiene su aura''._**

**_-No mientas-dijo Glynda en un tono severo y aumentando su tono- ¿Por qué estás aquí solo? ¿es peligroso? - pero antes de que pudiera continuar un grito de furia la interrumpe._**

**_\- ¡LO SE… ¡MALDITA SEA, CLARO QUE SE LO PELIGROSO QUE ES! ¡YA DEJENME DE DECIR QUE ES PELIGROSO; DEJEMENDE DECIDIR MI MALDITA VIDA! -grito Jaune con furia hacia esa mujer, cuando dijo eso, no pudo soportar más…toda su vida fue mandado, no podía tomar sus decisiones porque su familia no las respetaba. Cada vez que realizaba algo su familia le decía que esto u otra cosa era peligroso…nunca dejaron de interferir en su vida, pero siempre lo ignoraban concentrándose en ellos mismos- ¡ERES IGUAL A ELLOS; DICIENDOME QUE HACER SIEMPRE! ¡DEJENME ELEGIR POR UNA VEZ!_**

**_Glynda se sorprendió por ese arrebato, pero ella puede sentir el dolor y la furia en esas palabras, pero no deja de preguntarse que le paso a este niño para que tenga tanto odio, y lo sorprendente es que no haya una estampida de Grimm por toda la energía negativa liberada._**

**_-Bien…ambos vamos a calmarnos-dijo Glynda con un tono mas relajado y con una mirada suave- ¿Por qué dices que no te dejan elegir? ¿y quiénes son ellos?_**

**_-Toda mi vida mi familia no creyó en mi-dijo Jaune con un tono doloroso mientras comienza a llorar lleno de tristeza. Estuvo aguantando todo por un tiempo…ahora solo quiere desahogarse, no importa quien escuche-siempre se esforzaron por destruir mi sueño, además de que cada uno se ocupa de sus propios asuntos. En el pueblo me tratan como una paria, por no estar a la altura de mí familia. _**

**_Cada palabra estaba cargada de dolor y desconcierto. Glynda no puede creer lo roto que parece este joven, su rostro esta desprovista de cualquier emoción que no sea dolor y tristeza. Eso no es algo que le deba ocurrir a un niño. Ella no deja de pensar en como se llego a esto. No puede pensar que su amiga, pueda descuidar a su hijo menor…aunque tiene otros siete, no es excusa. Su padre puede entender, siempre cumple recados de Ozpin. Pero una cosa capta su atención._**

**_\- ¿Cuál es tu sueño? -pregunta Glynda. Que fue lo que lo impulsa tanto…que el solo negárselo le provoca dolor._**

**_-Es ser un cazador y un héroe-responde Jaune con convicción, hace una seña con la mano a Glynda para no lo interrumpa-se que es tonto… como también se que no existen los caballeros de cuentos de hadas, y que esa vida puede traer dolor y sufrimiento…y en algunos casos tomar vidas. _**

**_-Si es cierto-dijo Glynda con rostro pensativo-si lo sabes, porque esforzarse. Si sabes que no ganaras lo que dicen… ¿porque hacerlo?_**

**_-Porque es lo correcto-respondió el caballero rubio manteniendo su rostro serio-se supone que los cazadores deben ser la vanguardia de la humanidad contra Grimm, no una especie de mercenario glorificado. Pero se fueron perdiendo esos valores que daban origen a los cazadores. _**

**_Glynda se sorprende por su nivel de pensamiento. Esto no es algo que un niño de siete años deba pensar. Por lo general escucha de ser famoso solo por ser cazador. O conseguir los beneficios de ser uno, pero nunca escucho uno con su madurez y nivel de pensamiento. Pero sabe que tiene razón las nuevas generaciones de cazadores y cazadoras ya no se preocupan de la gente común, aunque muchos lo hacen porque es lo correcto y quieren ayudar._**

**_-Eso es muy profundo-dijo Glynda con respeto, puede compartir un poco su punto de vista-parece que nada de lo haga te disuadirá cierto-ella ve Jaune asentir aun con su expresión determinada-déjame ayudarte un poco, no me quedare mucho tiempo._**

**_ Un pequeño consejo… no importa lo que pase siempre ten fe en que lograras lo que puedas sin importar que tan imposible parezca-termino Glynda con una pequeña sonrisa-habrá veces en que estés superado o sea muy difícil…pero si te rindes perderás lo que ganes y más. _**

**_CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES _**

**_Han pasado cuatro años desde que su vida se esta yendo a la mierda. Dia tras día debe aguantar como su familia no le presta atención, como el resto lo maltrata, y como aguanta en silencio. Como siente que el no vale nada, que cree que es un desperdicio de espacio, y como se volvió solitario y muy retraído. Al menos la pequeña tutoría que tuvo con Glynda lo ayudo a mejorar un poco, pero al final no es suficiente, no están dando resultados lo suficientemente rápido, no puede fortalecerse y el resto de su familia es bien tratada en el pueblo, ellos actúan como si nada pasara. Como sin supieran que sufriera un calvario. _**

**_Pero cada persona tiene un punto de quiebre… y el llego al suyo._**

**_Hoy termina de sufrir otro día de infierno y ya no puede soportarlo. Cuando anochece sale a escondidas sujetando una soga larga y una silla. Él es muy consciente de como se utilizan estas cosas. Cuando vaga por el bosque, termina encontrando un árbol viejo y pareciendo resistente. Comienza atando la soga, haciendo un nudo atándolo en el tronco y otro en la rama que sobresale. Al terminar se prepara poniéndose la soga al cuello y subiendo a la silla._**

**_-Les importara si muero…por cómo actúan diría que no-dijo Jaune con una voz vacía de emociones al igual que su rostro-no puedo seguir… ¡ESTOY CANSADO! -grito lo último con lágrimas en los ojos antes de dar el paso final._**

**FECHA ACTUAL/1800HS.**

-Al final resulto que la cuerda era vieja-termino Jaune de relatar como fue su vida-termine asfixiándome durante unos minutos. Después de eso reconsideré que fue lo que hice…eso fue cobarde. Mientras me trataba de matar recordé esa conversación con Goodwitch, en ese tiempo estaba convencido de que podría superar lo que sea…fui presionado hasta el final y rompí bajo presión. Luego de eso me fortalecí y decidiría que no me rompería de nuevo. Por eso dije que eras fuerte…nunca rompiste…aguantaste y lo superaste-termino dándole una sonrisa liberadora con lágrimas en sus ojos, como si todos sus problemas se fueran solo por compartirlo, solo por decir sus problemas a alguien que por lo menos puede comprender, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sonreír de verdad.

Nora no podía sentirse mas dolida. Su líder, su amigo, había sufrido casi como ella, él tenía razón, conocían bastante bien el dolor. Pero eso la hace un poco feliz al menos esta con alguien que puede comprender lo que es perderlo todo, sentirse basura e ignorado. Eso hace que lo que pensó antes era erróneo…ella siempre creyó que su líder vivía una buena vida…pero al final resulto que estaba atrapado casi tanto como ella. Pero esa sonrisa no puede dejar de sentir que le provoca un calor dentro de ella…es la sonrisa mas pura y genuina que haya visto nunca, y por primera vez siente que ve a Jaune sonreír.

-Parece que ambos estamos rotos-dijo Nora recuperando un poco de su actitud alegre.

-Tienes razón, lo estamos-dijo Jaune un una risa un poco mas feliz-después de todo lo que ocurrió estoy cansado, quieres dormir un poco.

-Si, hoy fue un día cargado-dijo Nora en un tono más cansado, parece que día finalmente llego a ellos. Ella vio a su líder sentarse y apoyar su espalda contra una pared y poner sus armas en el suelo. Una extraña idea surge en su mente…decide acurrucarse en su amigo.

Jaune siente a Nora acurrucándose junto a el lo cual lo pone nervioso.

-Nora, ¿qué estás haciendo? -pregunta Jaune en el tono mas calmado que puede poner y haciendo lo posible para que no se note su sonrojo al tener a su amiga acurrucada en él.

-Decidí que era un buen lugar para descansar-dijo Nora dándole una sonrisa y mirando fijamente a Jaune, mientras sigue acurrucándose en el- ¿te molesta? –_''es muy cálido…ni siquiera Rem desprendía tanto calor como Jaune…me hace sentir segura''._ \- pensó eso mientras oculta su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de su líder, antes de quedarse dormida.

-Te dormiste de todo modos-dijo Jaune mientras soltaba un suspiro, y ponía una sonrisa feliz. Haciendo algo totalmente audaz le da un beso en la cabeza-gracias por quedarte si te hubieras como el resto…puede que no pudiera haberlo soportarlo otra vez. Te protegeré pase lo que pase, ya sufriste demasiado, déjame llevar tu carga. Aunque tenga que asesinar para mantenerte seguro lo hare-susurrado, pero con tono firme, antes de dormirse también.

Desconocido para él, Nora aún se mantenía lo suficientemente consiente para sentir el beso y el peso de sus palabras. Al escuchar eso siente que se forma un nudo en su garganta su amigo pudo haber sufrido peor. La única otra persona que la acepto como es con sus virtudes y sus fallas. Sumado a eso quiere protegerla, aun si eso significa convertirse en un asesino.

-_ '' ¿Pero quién va protegerte, quien te ayudará a llevar tus cargas, quien se quedará contigo en lo buenos y peores momentos? -_piensa Nora muy seriamente antes de dormirse completamente-_! ESTA TAMBIEN ES MI PROMESA, YO TAMBIEN LLEVARE TUS CARGAS…HAS SUFRIDO IGUAL QUE YO, ¡NO DEJARE QUE SUFRAS MAS…SI TENGO QUE MATAR LO HARE SIN DUDAR!_

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUES**

Jaune se empieza despertar, pero siente un peso adicional sobre él. Antes de mirar a Nora que lo sujeta como una almohada, recuerda lo que sucedió antes de dormir y no puede evitar el gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-_ ''Se ve muy tierna cuando esta dormida…además de hermosa''-_pensando en la tierna y bella que se ve su compañera, antes de darse cuenta de su pensamiento-_ ''acaso acabo de pensar así de Nora. Bueno, sabia que hermosa cuando la conocí, pero como siempre andaba con el bastardo de Rem no la veía de otra manera''_-antes de ver por una ventana y ver que esta oscuro-_ ''Mejor saco mi cabeza de eso, primero tengo que asegurar que estemos seguros''_.

-Nora despierta-dijo Jaune mientras sacude lentamente a su compañera, hasta que parece que empieza a despertar-Nora parece que ya anocheció.

Nora comienza a despertarse muy lentamente que su mente tiene otros pensamientos.

-_Nunca dormí como ahora…segura…cálida…en paz_-pensando en cómo se sintió cómoda cuando se acurruco con Jaune-_ ''aun cuando me acurrucaba con Rem, jamás fue de esta forma''_-mientras se levanta y estira sus músculos no se da cuenta que termina levantando su pecho dándole una vista a Jaune que se sonroja otra vez con fuerza. Luego lo mira y le dedica una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noches líder sin miedo-dijo Nora con su carácter habitual, pero dándose cuenta de la cara roja de Jaune y se acerca- ¿tienes fiebre? -pregunta un poco preocupada.

-Que…no…estoy bien-respondió Jaune un poco demasiado rápido, mientras trata de ignorar el enorme rubor en su rostro-no es nada-trata de restarle importancia al asunto y rezando para que no descubra que la vio estirarse-_ ''aunque su aliento huele a fresas''_.

-Ok, ¿y qué hacemos ahora? -pregunta Nora de cual es el paso a seguir, hasta que su estómago gruñe y sonrojándose por vergüenza mientras escucha la pequeña risa de Jaune y ve como le tiemblan los labios con ganas de reírse más fuerte-no te rías-dijo Nora haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver linda.

-Linda-dijo Jaune sin darse cuenta hasta que su cerebro registra lo que dijo, decidiendo cambiar rápidamente de tema-bueno vamos a buscar algo de comer…bien-mientras salía rápido de la habitación con sus armas y Nora siguiéndolo.

-Si tienes razón-dijo Nora mientras seguía a su amigo, pero en un pensamiento rondaba-_ ''linda…el piensa que soy linda…es la primera vez que un chico me dice así''_-pensando mientras se alegraba de que Jaune estuviera de espalda, sino habrá visto un enorme rubor de la niña.

Luego de vagar llegaron a lo que parecía ser un comedor. Vieron a soldados y civiles comiendo juntos. Hasta que vieron una fila donde entregaban raciones, Jaune había decidido ir a buscar raciones, mientras Nora busca donde sentarse y esperar a que vuelva con algo de comida. Ella observa el rostro de todos los que están allí, y puede ver muchas emociones en sus rostros: pánico, dolor, perdida, ira, desconcierto, determinación, venganza. Si este fuera un lugar en Remanent ya habría sido asaltados por Grimm por la gran cantidad de emociones negativas expulsadas. Hasta que unas palabras la sacan de estado de pensativo.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Jaune mientras le daba una bolsa grande de plástico, allí mira el rostro de Nora como si dudara que tiene comida dentro-es lo que me dieron, no hay mucho y deben compartir lo que haya.

Cuando lo abren pueden ver carne en lata, galletas de agua, sopa instantánea, barra de cereales con fruta, vaso de fideos, una barra de chocolate, café instantáneo, jugo de naranja en polvo, leche en polvo, azúcar, sal, un equipo para calentar con un sistema de tabletas alimentado por alcohol, una bolsa de plástico, cuchara de plástico y un paquete de pañuelos de papel.

-Vaya, parece completo-dijo Nora muy impresionada por el contenido. No esperaría que las raciones de los soldados sean tan completas.

-Si está lleno-dijo Jaune de acuerdo con la evaluación de su compañera-dijeron que debían durarnos unos días, hasta que puedan reaprovisionarse…probablemente.

-Sabes, esto me recuerda a lo sabia comer cuando escape junto con Rem después de Kuroyuri-dijo Nora mientras abría el empaque de carne enlatada-pero no tenían tanto, además dudo que alguno de los cuatro reinos pueda permitirse eso a los simples soldados, talvez Atlas por ser militaristas.

-Ni siquiera ellos tienen tanto-dijo Jaune mientras hacia lo mismo, mirando la duda en el rostro de su amiga-Estas son raciones de campo, no las que se hacen en un comedor. Por ello está configurada de esta manera, esto se usa principalmente en operaciones de espacio profundo, con posibilidad de quedar aislados, por ello están diseñados para durar varios días. Y la razón porque no las utilizan es por los Grimm, porque nadie en su sano juicio decide aventurarse demasiado lejos, pero cuando pasa se mueren de hambre porque no tienen los materiales para mantenerlos.

-Eso no lo sabía, y eso que viajaba mucho antes de instalarme-dijo Nora mientras usa la cuchara para comer la carne, pero una duda surge- ¿y como sabes eso?

-Simple, si no me hubieran aceptado en Beacon me hubiera ido a Atlas y unirme a su ejército-contesto Jaune mientras come su comida-además es muy parecido que cuando salía a entrenar en secreto, pasaba algunos días en el bosque, siempre llevaba cosa como estas. Al menos mis estúpidos donadores de esperma y útero jamás se dieron cuenta-explico su conocimiento antes de terminar lo último con ira al recordar a sus padres.

Nora decidiendo sabiamente salir de esa conversación, que recuerda el pasado doloroso de su amigo y líder.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿el plan era llegar aquí…legamos y ahora qué? -pregunta mientras comió la mitad de su comida, la cual debía admitir que era buena.

Antes de que Jaune pueda hablar…

¡BOOOOOOM!

¡BOOOOOOM!

¡BOOOOOOM!

\- ¡SCHNELL ZU IHREN POSITIONEN! (¡RAPIDO, A SUS PUESTOS!)-grito un oficial alemán que se encontraba en el comedor en ese momento. 

\- [¡ALLE MITARBEITER ZU KAMPFSTATIONEN!] (¡TODO EL PERSONAL PUESTOS DE BATALLA!)-surgió el grito desde los megáfonos del complejo.

\- [¡DASS WEBSITES FLUGABWEHR OFFENES FEUER!] (¡QUE LOS SITIOS DE DEFENSA AÉREA ABRAN FUEGO!)-fue el grito a través de las comunicaciones, de los desesperados artilleros encargados de manejar las armas.

¡PAPAPAPA!

\- [¡TANKS SETZEN VORAUS, DASS POSITION DEFENSIVE!] (¡LOS TANQUES ASUMAN LAS POSICIONES DEFENSIVAS!)-ordeno un comandante de tanques por radio a su compañía blindada.

-SICHERN SIE DIE VERLETZTEN BÜRGER UND BEREITEN SIE SIE AUF DIE EVAKUIERUNG VOR! (¡ASEGURAR A LOS CIVILES HERIDOS Y PREPARARLOS PARA LA EVACUACIÓN! -ordeno un oficial dentro del edifico.

Es un caos dentro y fuera, hace un momento están comiendo tranquilos y al siguiente se encuentran bajo ataque. Jaune y Nora observan todo el desorden, ven a los mismos soldados salir a sus puestos y ven a algunos con rostros asustados y otros determinados. Algunos civiles están empezando a gritar de pánico y locura, algunos tratan de detenerlos y otros los someten con sedantes para tranquilizarlos.

Pueden escuchar el caos que empieza a surgir afuera, pueden escuchar los sonidos de vehículos moviéndose y las armas apuntado de frente al enemigo.

**POW de nadie**

En la noche se podía ver una columna llena de toda clase de vehículos de combate: tanques de batalla principal, APC (Armoured Personnel Carrier-transportes blindados de personal), IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicle-vehículo de combate de infantería), camiones de transporte. En el aire se podían ver jets y helicópteros en carreras de bombardeo para soltar muerte y destrucción. En retaguardia masas de rebeldes armados con diferentes rifles, ametralladoras, rifles de francotirador y RPG (Rocket-Propelled Grenade-granda propulsada por cohete). Pero afortunadamente por querer atacar y destruir todo rápidamente dejaron a su artillería lejos, eso da un cierto tipo de consuelo, al menos no habrá toneladas de explosivos lloviendo sobre sus cabezas. Además de ser en esencia un ejército terrorista no tienen un armamento estandarizado y tienen armas y vehículos muy variables y de diferentes épocas.

Se mueven como una horda con el único objetivo de romper todo lo que se encuentren en su camino. Además de ser una masa de muerte y destrucción. Están avanzando muy confiados, sus ataques anteriores lograron destruir muchos puestos y bases militares, además de causar caos y pánico en todo el continente por ello creen que este ataque es su ofensiva final para tomar la ciudad, y avanzar sin oposición.

Pero son recibidos por fuego pesado de artillería, tanques, fortificaciones y defensores muy determinados a defender cada centímetro de su nación. Son momentáneamente sorprendidos por el férreo ataque sobre ellos, pero ya han llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerse.

Los primeros disparos del ejército alemán hacen llover su ira y furia. Múltiples vehículos son destruidos en espectáculos de explosiones o llamas, el cielo se llena de plomo cuando muchas aeronaves son detenidas por una pared de fuego se lanza sobre ellos, y la infantería desprotegida siente el peso del ataque…las explosiones matan a cualquiera a sus alrededores, cuerpos desmembrados, sangre y muerte es todo lo que queda.

Ahora ellos se muevan en busca de venganza, todos avanzan con rapidez para dejar su sangre en sus metas y buscar los cadáveres de sus enemigos. Otra salva cae sobre ellos y más muerte de su lado, pero su resolución no se quiebra en todo caso aumenta, mientras siguen avanzando para llegar a tener alcance y devolver su fuego, no importa que pase ellos destruirán todos los que se les opongan…hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, no hay piedad hacia los infieles.

Esto será solo el principio de la carnicería que seguirá por mucho tiempo. El primer encuentro de una larga guerra que sacudirá los cimientos de un continente. La primera de una gran cantidad de batallas que destruirán las mentes de los más débiles, y el constate horror que los perseguirá por el resto de sus vidas…pero que en esos horrores de demostraran el coraje, inteligencia, resolución de dos jóvenes sacados de su mundo de un mundo de constante evolución a un mundo de constante guerra en evolución. Esto solo es el comienzo de su larga travesía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo toda responsabilidad intelectual de personajes, conceptos, universos, etc. No soy dueño de ninguna de las series, películas, animes, juegos o libros que se presenten en esta historia, solo mis personajes OC son de mi autoría personal. No poseo los de derechos de RWBY (Rooster Teeth), Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour: Rise of The Reds (abreviado ROTR) (SWR Productions), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered (Activision) u otro material que decida utilizar para agregar a la historia. **

**Perdón por la tardanza, aunque en el primer capitulo ya deje claro que habría demoras con la historia. Dicho eso decidí dejar de hacer los POV, porque me cuesta poder dividir la vista de ambos personajes, me resulta complicado dividir la atención en Jaune y Nora, además de que podría agregar a más personajes por lo que sería difícil darles puntos de vista individuales. **

**Cuando pueda continuar escribiendo con regularidad, poder reeditar los capítulos anteriores, como también hacer versiones en ingles para aumentar los lectores, dado que las traducciones pueden salir mal redactadas.**

**Muchas Gracias. **

-DIALOGOS-

[COMUNICACIONES, RADIO, TELEFONO, PERGAMINO, DISPOSITIVOS DE COMUNICACION]

_**FLASBACK.**_

''_PENSAMIENTOS''._

**CAPITULO 2: LA CAIDA DE ALEMANIA Y CONOCIENDO EL PASADO: PARTE 2.**

**BERLIN/BUNDESTAG/2230HS**

Los disparos se pueden oír hasta dentro del edificio. Todo es un caos en el interior, gente corriendo desordenada de un lado a otro, soldados saliendo de ese lugar para luchar, la confusión en que hacer en una situación así. Pero un grito y disparos los saca de su estado, el hecho que es dentro del edificio que se escuchan los disparos es preocupante, que el combate no se llevaba a cabo afuera solo dejaba una opción…se habían infiltrado dentro.

Sus suposiciones fueron respondidas cuando diez hombres vestidos con ropa casual y armados irrumpieron dentro, uno armado con una ametralladora, el resto parecía una combinación de subfusiles y carabinas. Su cerebro se congelo cuando oyó ese grito proveniente del líder y era el de la ametralladora…

-عيش GLA! الموت إلى الخنازير الغربية! (¡VIVA EL GLA!¡MUERTE A LOS CERDOS OCCIDENTALES!)-grito el líder cuando apuntaba su arma a la multitud sorprendida. Mientras sus compañeros seguían su ejemplo.

¡RATATATATA!

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Y el infierno se desato las balas salieron de sus armas con una meta clara matar a cualquiera que estuviera allí…hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, no importaba quien o que estuviera en su camino. Los primeros en caer fueron algunos soldados que fueron rápidamente sorprendidos por la situación, el resto fue herido o trataba de devolver el fuego. Pero en medio de todo eso muchos inocentes fueron asesinados.

Actuando casi por reflejo tomo a Nora para sacarla de allí, mientras se mueven llegan hasta una esquina y se refugian en ella. Apoyándose contra la pared, para recuperar un poco de aire y controlar el flujo de adrenalina que los impacto de golpe. Jaune un poco recuperado, asoma un poco la cabeza, pero se oculta rápido porque unos balazos pasan muy cerca de allí, pero mirando el rostro de su compañera saben lo que tienen que hacer. Sacando el seguro de su arma se prepara para su primera pelea de vida o muerte.

\- ¡Nora, dispara! -grito Jaune mientras se ponía de rodillas y moviéndose al borde para apuntar su arma-_ ''Se que dije que me vería forzado a tomar vidas en auto defensa o contra otros si continuaba como cazador…pero ahora no debo dudar ¡ELLOS ESTAN MATANDO INOCENTES! ¡NO DEBO SENTIRME CULPABLE!_ -pensó el Jaune con determinación e ira, mientras tenía al primer terrorista en la mira.

Recordando sus pocas lecciones sobre armas respiro lento ajusto la mira…el tiempo parecía volverse mas lento. Cuando el terrorista noto esto trato de voltearse para disparar…

¡BANG!  
!BANG!  
!BANG!

Pero tres impactos de 7.62mm a menos de cincuenta metros lo mata antes de tener oportunidad.

-_ ''Mierda…sabia del retroceso…pero no espere que fueran fuertes y casi incontrolable. Por poco y me saca el brazo''_-pensó Jaune un poco adolorido, mientras apuntaba a otro terrorista que vio caer a su compañero-_ ''Y esto fue en semiautomático si fuera completamente automático hubiera fallado todo''._

Nora se quedó estática por como su compañero, líder y amigo, tomo la decisión de tomar una vida. Pero sabe cuales son las circunstancias, el nunca decidiría esto a la ligera, el jamás mataría a sangre fría. Recordando como dijo que la protegería, incluso volviéndose asesinó y como ella juro también compartir sus cargas.

-_ ''Debo hacerlo, no debo dudar, ellos nos matarían a la primera oportunidad, Jaune ya tomo su decisión no lo dejare cargar con la culpa''_-pensó Nora con determinación mientras quitaba el seguro de rifle G3 y se movía para apuntar, dando un ultimo vistazo a los cadáveres-_ ''ellos los mataron sin vacilar y sin arrepentimiento ¡ENTONCES YO TAMPOCO DEBO ARREPENTIRME!'' _

Asomándose puede ver como algunos de ellos son muertos por los soldados, al menos su arma tiene un alcance que por suerte le ayudara a apuntar mejor. Diviso al líder de la ametralladora que se había ocultado tras la puerta de entrada, ella decidió que era la amenaza mas peligrosa. Apunto y disparo…

¡BANG!

El disparo impacto justo en su cabeza matándolo en el acto. Su cuerpo cayo simplemente y pronto el resto de sus compañeros murieron.

-_ ''Es tan fácil…están fácil matar_-pensó Nora desconcertada por lo fácil que fue dispararle a un ser humano. Solo apunto y listo…cayó muerto con un agujero en la cabeza-_ ''fue casi como si hubiera matado Grimm…no debe ser tan fácil.''_

-KLAR! (¡DESPEJADO!) -grito uno de los soldados supervivientes-SICHER WER LEBT! (¡ASEGURAR A QUIEN QUEDA VIVO!).

Los que quedaban fueron a ayudar a los supervivientes y a asegurar la salida. Hasta que uno de los soldados se nos acercó.

-Gracias-dijo en un acento muy quebrado-gracias por ayudarnos.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder…

\- [WIR BRAUCHEN UNTERSTÜTZUNG! (¡NECESITAMOS APOYO!)]-grito un soldado a través de la radio mientras se podían escuchar disparos al fondo- [SIE SIND ÜBERALL! (¡ESTAN POR TODAS PARTES!)]

\- [HOSTILES GEHEN SIE ZUM CONTROL CENTER (¡HOSTILES SE DIRIGEN AL CENTRO DE MANDO!)-se escucho el grito de otro soldado- [WENN SIE DIE INFORMATIONEN VOM DAMIT NUTZEN, WIR VERLIEREN! (¡SI TOMAN LA INFORMACIÓN DE ALLÍ PERDEMOS!).

Jaune y Nora no sabían que estaba sucediendo, pero viendo las expresiones de los soldados presentes que no era bueno.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Jaune alternando la vista a su compañera y los soldados- ¿Qué tan grave es?

-Ataque…buscar refuerzos…enemigo al centro de mando…información importante-explico el mismo soldado en las pocas palabras que podía hablar en inglés.

Jaune había llegado a entender la situación con esas pocas palabras. No fue difícil descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando: todo el lugar estaba bajo ataque, y un grupo de ellos iba al centro de mando…eso puede ser fatal, si matan a quien este al mando habrá pánico y confusión, además de que obtendrían información de como superar las defensas exteriores más fácilmente.

-Was sollen wir tun, Sergeant Reiner? (¿Qué deberíamos hacer, sargento Reiner?) -pregunto repentinamente uno de los soldados reunidos-Sind wir nicht genug? (¿no somos suficientes?).

-Are're Recht ... wir sind nicht genug (Tienes razón ... no somos suficientes)-respondió el sargento Reiner mientras miraba alrededor-aber wir können nicht diese Stelle fallen lassen (pero no podemos dejar caer este lugar), aber ich werde diese Menschen nicht allein lassen (pero no dejaré a esta gente sola).

\- ''_Aber was tun? (¿Pero que hacer)_-pensó Reiner mientras evalúa la situación-_ ''_ _Kann nicht der Befehl fallen lassen? (¿no podemos dejar que el comando caiga?),_ _Aber ich kann diesen Ort nicht ungeschützt lassen (¿pero no puedo dejar este lugar desprotegido?),_ _Was ist zu tun? Was ist zu tun? (¿Qué hacer? ¿qué hacer?)''_-siguió pensando hasta que su visión atrapo a los dos chicos armados que ayudaron a su pelotón, y surge una idea- _Ich weiß, dass ich später bereuen (sé que me arrepentiré más tarde)''._

-Lassen Sie uns zuerst teilen, eine Gruppe bleibt und sich diesen Ort sichern, der Rest wird mir folgen, um den Befehlsposten zu sichern (Dividamos primero, un grupo se quedará y asegurará este lugar, el resto me seguirá para asegurar el puesto de comando)-ordeno con voz firme el sargento Reiner, antes de voltearse y mirar a los dos chicos-necesitaremos ayuda, ustedes demostraron poder luchar, pueden venir y ayudarnos o quedarse y defender esta área, ni si quiera preguntaría si la situación fuera otra, pero tengo hijos su edad, pero con esta situación grave, me estoy quedando sin opciones-termino diciendo en un ingles con un fuerte acento.

\- Aber was zum Teufel machst du, Sergeant! (¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, sargento!)-reacciono furiosamente uno de sus hombres, mientras miraba a los chicos y de nuevo a su líder-Sie sind Kinder, zu kämpfen ist unsere Aufgabe, nicht Ihre! (¡Son niños, la lucha es nuestro trabajo, no el suyo!).

-Wenn ich weiß, verdammt noch mal, ich habe zwei Kinder seines Alters in Seigen! (¡Si lo sé, maldita sea, tengo dos hijos de su edad en Seigen!)-dijo rudamente el Reiner, mientras miraba duramente a su subordinado-Aber es ist eine hoffnungslose Situation! Sie haben Waffen und sie haben uns geholfen. Wir kämpfen an der Front und sie bleiben in Sicherheit! (¡Pero es una situación desesperada! ¡Tienen armas y nos ayudaron! ¡Luchamos en el frente y se mantienen a salvo!).

La situación parecía volverse mas desperada a cada segundo, ella le había preguntado a Jaune que sucedía. Ella siempre reconoció que su líder era la mente del equipo JNPR, el siempre era el que pensaba las estrategias para ganar y muchas veces lograba adaptarse a los eventos espontáneos, y lo que explico le dejo en claro cuan mal era todo. También escucho la solicitud de ese soldado, talvez sea un oficial.

-_ ''Parece que sus hombres no están de acuerdo, pero puedo decir que el no quiere hacernos esa pregunta…no quiere que luchemos. Pero parece que esta dividido en lo que hacer_-penso Nora mientras miraba la discusión entre ambos soldados, y miraba el rostro de su líder y podía notar las emociones que mostraba su rostro, seriedad, duda, desconcierto-_ ''él tampoco sabe qué hacer, con solo verlo se que quiere hacer algo, pero esta considerando lo que sucederá. Además, se que quiere ayudar a los que están aquí, igual que yo, después de ver esa masacre sé que él no se moverá si no voy''_

-Jaune debemos ir con ellos-dijo Nora con mas seriedad de lo que hablo en su vida, ella ve que el quiere objetar, pero moviendo hasta su rostro para que no la interrumpa continua-te conozco se que quieres ir a ayudar, igual que yo, después de ver esto, pero dudas por que estaré en peligro. Si no vamos, podemos estar seguros, pero puede que mas vengan y no resistamos o podemos ir y detenerlos antes de que sigan matando inocentes.

-Nora sabes lo que estás diciendo…pero tienes razón, sabes que hubiera ido si hubiera estado solo-dijo Jaune mientras pensaba en lo que dijo su compañera-pero estoy pensado en tu seguridad.

-Y la seguridad de otros no cuenta. Jaune no soy una niña pequeña que necesita que la cuiden cada momento de su vida-respondió Nora aun manteniendo su seriedad-no se que harás, pero no voy a permitir que sigan matando sin fin… ¡estaré condenada antes de dejar que familias mueran por mi propia seguridad! -termino expresando lo último con furia, su conciencia no le permitiría quedarse al margen de esto.

\- ¿No voy detenerte…cierto? -dijo Jaune con una sonrisa resignada, mientras miraba el rostro de la única persona que no lo dejo de lado, y en sus ojos puede ver la pura determinación y decisión de hacer lo correcto, antes de sacudir la cabeza en negación…parece que una vez más logra sorprenderlo-bien, pero vamos juntos y fin de la discusión-_''ella tiene razón… yo tampoco podría vivir conmigo mismo si dejaba que inocentes mueran''._

Dándose una última mirada de aceptación ella vuelve a mirar a los soldados que continúan discutiendo en su idioma.

-Iremos-declaro Nora simple y llanamente, que ambos dejaron de discutir y observaban con un ligero shock.

-Aber ... aber (Pero...pero)-respondió el sargento Reiner aun en shock, su mente se apagó, no cree lo que escucho-ustedes venir… ir a luchar…matar…morir-por favor que haya escuchado mal, no quiere cargar con la muerte de dos chicos que podrían ser sus hijos.

-Ella ya lo dijo-dijo Jaune mientras daba un paso al frente con una mirada de acero-vamos contigo.

-Ustedes familia preocupada, amigos…decisión difícil…no tomar a ligera-dijo el sargento desesperadamente tratando de disuadir a los chicos…esto no era lo que quería en absoluto…quería que se quedaran a cuidar el lugar, no mandarlos a morir. Pero la mirada en sus caras le dicen que no desistirán, puede ver la fuerza y determinación como si fueran uno de los suyos.

No tengo familia, soy huérfana, mis supuestos "amigos" me dejaron cuando no me puse de acuerdo con algo que sucedió recientemente-dijo Nora con dolor al principio, pero adquirió un tono mas mordaz y enojado desde la mitad de la conversación-así que somos solo él y yo.

El sargento volteo a mirar a Jaune con esperanza de que no hagan nada, pero a ver su cara puede ver el dolor de sus ojos.

\- ¡Mi "familia" creía que era una vergüenza! -dijo Jaune con furia, pero manteniendo un fuerte control para no gritar, mientras los recuerdos de cómo lo trataban pasaban por su mente- ¡así que cuando hice algo qué no les gustaba me echaron como un perro enfermo! ¡y mis supuestos amigos hicieron igual!, bueno a excepción de Nora ella fue la única que se quedó conmigo-termino con una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento.

Todos los presentes miraban desconcertados a los chicos, parece que ambos se quedaron solos, y parece que no puede disuadirlos. El sargento mira a los chicos, luego a sus hombres, y termina suspirando en derrota.

-Sie drei mit mir (Ustedes tres conmigo)-ordenó el sargento Reiner mientras señala a tres sus hombres para prepararse, y señalándolos a ambos chicos-conmigo.

-Die Kommandozentrale befindet sich drei Stockwerke darüber (El centro de mando está ubicado tres pisos más arriba), Wir werden einige Umwege machen müssen (tendremos que tomar algunos desvíos), aber wir müssen schnell sein (pero tenemos que ser rápidos)-explico el sargento mientras miraba a todos- VORBEREITEN! (¡PREPARARSE)

Luego de escuchar eso en tono de mando comienzan a prepararse para salir, revisan sus municiones, recargan todas sus armas y verifican que sus armas no tengan problemas que pueda hacerlos matar luego. Cada uno tiene sus sentidos agudizados al máximo, no deben cometer un solo error o podrían morir. Tienen que ser rápidos y precisos, no vacilar o dudar, atacar fuerte y rápido. Cada momento antes de salir, aumenta su ansiedad, pero tratan de controlar su respiración y calmarse. Una última mirada para cerciorase de que todos están finalmente listos, y recibe un coro de cabezas asintiendo. Con expresiones endurecidas salen afuera…

Cuando salimos podía sentir y escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, como si fueran martillos golpeando metal, esto se siente muy diferente a como fue Forever Fall.

-_ ''Por supuesto que allí eran animales sin sentido, bueno la mayoría de ellos, algunos pueden ser un poco inteligente_-pensó Jaune tratando de controlar su ansiedad mientras siguen avanzando-_ ''pero esto es más peligroso, los Grimm no te disparan…hasta donde sé…No está ayudando''_-sacudiendo la cabeza para no imaginar a un Beowolf con una ametralladora.

Los disparos pueden escucharse en el edificio, mientras avanzamos, hasta una puerta de madera cerrada y escuchamos voces…

\- ¡علينا أن نحافظ على الموقف (¡DEBEMOS MANTENER LA POSICIÓN!), ¡علينا أن نحافظ على الموقف (¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE NADIE PASE!), فهم! (¡ENTENDIERON!) -dijo una voz con tono de mando.

-أجل! (¡SI!)-respondieron unas voces.

Parece que tendremos que luchar para seguir. Dos de los soldados que nos vinieron con nosotros se acercaron a la puerta y parecen sacar unas formas casi esféricas de metal, pero con un cuello y lo que parece ser una llave o seguro, abren la puerta lentamente, sacan los seguros y los lanzan despacio. Siento que esto va ser peligroso.

Uno de los que se encuentran adentro, se le ensanchan los ojos cuando reconoce esas formas…

-! غرناطة! (¡GRANADA!)-grita el que reconoció la granda para advertir a sus compañeros, pero no pueden reaccionar rápidamente.

¡BOOM!

Cuando ocurrió la explosión los soldados que las lanzaron entraron y el resto los seguimos. Pero adentro fue un espectáculo sangriento y que no se ira fácil de mí memoria. Algunos cuerpos fueron fácilmente masacrados con múltiples heridas y la sangre no paraba de fluir, otros tenían extremidades perdidas y continuaban gritando de dolor mientras nos maldecían, o creo que eso es lo que hacían, no puedo saber.

-_ ''Mierda, esto en un puto desastre, esas eran granadas, no como las que usaba Nora. Por lo menos todos estaban juntos, eso quita un peso de encima''_-piensa Jaune mientras ve los cuerpos de los terroristas, al estar todos juntos murieron por la explosión, pero aun queda dudas de por qué es exploto como lo hizo-_ ''el tamaño era más pequeño que las grandas de polvo del Magnhild. Esas rondas eran el doble de grandes…pero estas muestran un efecto más letal y explosivo''_-antes de estremecerse ante un pensamiento aterrador-_ '' ¿si estas son las más pequeñas? ¿no me imagino lo que hacen las más grandes?''_.

Nora también tenía la misma línea de pensamiento que su líder de equipo.

-_ ''Ok…que demonios tiraron…ni mis grandas no hacían tanto daño en espacios confinados''_-piensa Nora mientras trata de saber como esas granadas son mas poderosas que las suyas-_ ''acaso es alguna forma de explosivo…no puedo saberlo. Si esta no fuera una situación de vida o muerte me hubieran encantado saber más de ellas''_-da un pequeño vistazo a Jaune y lo ve estremecerse-_''porque se estremeció él sabe que usaba grandas, no es como si hubiera más grandes jaja''_-pero se detiene abruptamente después de darse cuenta de algo-_''o es que hay mas grandes…y ese pensamiento lo aterra…si creo que empiezo a compartir su temor''_

Pero todo termina cuando la puerta al final se abre abruptamente… y un grupo armado entra para recuperar el lugar.

¡BANG!  
!BANG!  
!BANG!

Todos nos apresuramos a ponernos a cubierto y devolver el fuego. Cuando ellos respondieron de la misma manera.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Jaune mientras apuntaba y disparaba, pero lo extraño era lo fácil que se acostumbraba al arma, cada vez el retroceso era menos molesto, cada bala disparada fue por poco un acierto, cada vez más rápido podía apuntar y disparar-_ '' ¿Por qué cada vez es más fácil? ¿esto es más sencillo por ser un arma?, pero mejor dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, cuanto más rápido se acostumbre más rápido puedo proteger a Nora y mi''_-mientras seguía disparando y derriba a su tercer terrorista.

El sargento Albert Reiner, no era un hombre feliz, su día empezó de lo más normal, hasta que todo se fue al carajo. Pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora solo se resumiría en la palabra "idiotez", no tiene ni idea de que lo impulso a buscar ayuda de dos adolescentes para pedirles enfrentar a el grupo terrorista más sanguinario del mundo. Mientras que estaba en un pilar usándolo de cobertura, no pudo dejar de mirar a los chicos para asegurase que no murieran por su culpa, al principio tuvo sus dudas, mas en el rubio que la peli naranja, ella parecía haber usado armas en el pasado, pero el parecía que casi no había tomado un arma en su vida, supo tener las nociones básicas de seguridad y una idea de como sostenerlo.

-_ ''Cada vez parece más seguro, y con más precisión…además de haber derribado a dos bastardos. Cuando esto pase ambos necesitaran ayuda''_-pensó el Reiner mientras miraba a ambos niños que obligo a luchar, la culpa lo estaba molestando, pero no podía negar los resultados-_ ''cruzare ese puente cuando llegue, mientras tanto detendré a esos hijos de puta'' _

Él sargento no era la única persona que miraba a Jaune luchar. Nora había observado a su líder y su desempeño, y solo podía estar impresionada.

-_''Parece ser que es mas talentoso con las armas que con una espada''_-pensó Nora mientras su líder parecía derribar a otro terrorista, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el rostro de su amigo-_''su rostro se esta volviendo cada vez más estoico y frio…cuando nos conocimos por primera vez gritaba como una niña, lo atribuí por se perseguido por un acechador de la muerte, pero después demostró ser asustadizo, en clase de combate también podía ver las expresiones en su cara, como ser temor o ansiedad…pero ahora no demuestra nada de ello, esta concentrado firmemente en acabar con el enemigo, su mirada solo muestra acero y sus movimientos son un poco más precisos''_

¡BANG!

Pero una bala de 5,45 x 39mm disparada desde un AKS-74U que impacta en su chaleco la devuelve a la realidad.

-_ ''Mierda…un poco más arriba y muero…menos mal que tenemos estos chalecos, no debo distraerme''_-pensó Nora con rabia, su descuido casi hace que la maten, si eso ocurriera lastimaría profundamente a Jaune-_ '' ¡PERO MALDITA SEA DUELE COMO UNA PERRA!''_.

\- ¡Nora, estas bien! -grito abruptamente Jaune con preocupación en su tono y miedo después de ver como recibió un balazo.

-Si-responde apresuradamente Nora, pero haciendo una mueca de dolor-estoy bien, no te preocupes y sigue luchando. Menos mal que encontraste estos chalecos, aunque duele el impacto, no morí. Me distraje eso no volverá a pasar.

-Bien si dices que estarás bien confiare en ti-dijo Jaune mientras le mandaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora y trataba de calmarse al casi ver a Nora muerta- Después de ver como casi te matan no dejare de preocuparme, y hasta salir de aquí voy a seguir preocupando. Prometo cuidarte y es una promesa-terminado con toda la determinación que tiene, cuando termino de recargar y continúo disparando.

-Ya te dije, que no soy una niña, puedo cuidar de mi misma-dijo Nora en un intento de recuperar su humor característico y distraerse del dolor. Cuando tomaba su arma y disparaba derribando al que le disparo anterior mente-por lo general era yo quien te salvaba. Estoy recargando, cúbreme.

-En eso tienes razón-dijo Jaune mientras reía un poco y ponía su sonrisa característica, negando con la cabeza como siempre podía hacerlo sentir un poco más tranquilo-pero ahora nos cuidamos mutuamente…trato.

-Trato-respondió Nora cuando termino de recargar y comenzó a disparar una vez más-acabamos con ellos.

Unos cuantos disparos mas y el resto callo muerto, luego de la lucha continuamos nuestro recorrido. Pero algo me estaba molestando y decidí abordar el problema.

-Jaune, ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto Nora en un tono suave para evitar disputas o malentendidos. Cuando ve que el la mira y tarda un poco en responder.

-Si te soy honesto, me siento como una mierda-respondió Jaune con voz cansada, no como si hubiera corrido una eternidad, si no mas bien, como si se diera cuenta de algo-esto fue algo que nunca creería posible, estamos luchando para despejar un edificio asaltado por terroristas, y estamos acompañando a soldados, luchamos, matamos, seguimos adelante y por poco te veo morir. Sinceramente no es como esperaba iniciar el día. A ambos se nos fue todo a la mierda.

-Si tienes toda la razón-dijo Nora estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amigo, pero también siente que los eventos los están alcanzando. Hasta hace casi un día era un estudiante de cazadora, ahora era una especie de miliciana, en lo que parece ser otro mundo y estuvo a un paso de morir por una bala que por suerte impacto en medio del chaleco-lo máximo que esperábamos hoy era otro drama de vida escolar, solo un día típico. Bueno como sea, no debemos desesperarnos pensado como hubiera sido el día diferente, quien sabe, si esto no hubiera pasado igual hubiera ido contigo, y antes de que te culpes porque estamos aquí ahora, no es tu culpa, es mi decisión, como lo dije antes-termino diciendo todo con un tono cansado como el de él, pero dando a entender que no lo culpaba de nada. Ella sabe que el se siente culpable porque ambos están en esta situación caótica-después de esto…voy a necesitar muchos panqueques con jarabe para recuperar mí fuerza-termino con una risa divertida para poder sacar a ambos del estado de ánimo pesimista en el que habían estado hace unos momentos.

-Yo los hago…una de las habilidades que siempre se me dio más bien-dijo Jaune con una pequeña sonrisa, al darse cuenta de la intención de su compañera, y mirando al resto de los solados que escuchaban la conversación-ustedes también van a querer.

Ellos se sorprendieron un poco por el ofrecimiento, pero también sabían que esto es para poder mejorar el ambiente tenso.

-Si no es molestia-Dijo el sargento Reiner con una pequeña risa que sabía que necesitaban-me gustan con jarabe.

-Ich werde die Kaiserschmarrn-Pfannkuchen nehmen (Tomaré los panqueques de Kaiserschmarrn)-dijo uno de los soldados soltando una risa, mientras el resto levantaba las cejas con curiosidad-Was?, Ich mag klassische Pfannkuchen (¿qué?, me gustan los panqueques clásicos).

-Ich bevorzuge die Kalter Hund Schokolade (Yo prefiero los Kalter Hund de chocolate)-respondió otro uniéndose al momento.

-Für meinen Teil sind sie die Marillenknödel mit Sahne (Por mi parte son los Marillenknödel con crema)-y uno mas hablo dando su opinión, y el resto comenzó a decir que tipos de dulces querían.

Nora y Jaune miran la escena y quieren saber que significa, mirando a Reiner el simplemente responde…

-Dulces.

Ambos se ríen un poco, pero no dura mucho parece que se acercan a un gran pasillo, y el ruido de pasos moviéndose a gran velocidad los pone alerta. Mirándose entre todos saben que es hora de luchar una vez más.

Cuando llegaron para cortarles el paso y matarlos, se produce otro brutal tiroteo entre ambas fuerzas, Jaune y Nora, continuaron luchando. Cada pasillo y esquina fue una pelea infernal, gastaron muchas balas, pero ninguno fue herido de gravedad, algunos cortes o moretones por chocar contra las coberturas para refugiarse, algunos impactos perdidos a los chalecos balísticos, que por suerte usan municiones convencionales…de lo contrario estarían muertos si usaran rondas de perforación de armadura. Pero no significa que no duelan, el chaleco puede detener la bala para evitar que te maten en el acto, pero la pura fuerza cinética del impacto puede herir, produciendo traumas físicos, es más letal en cuerpos más delgados pero debido al entrenamiento en el ejercito el Pelton de Reiner pueden soportarlo. Por suerte cuando Jaune y Nora parecían volverse más jóvenes solo fue en edad y estatura no en masa muscular, por lo menos el impacto accidental que Nora recibió no pudo afectarla más allá de un golpe fuerte.

Por cómo estaba la disposición del edificio, se desviaron varias veces por las cubiertas improvisadas o los caminos que lograban bloquear. Pero también vieron habitaciones con civiles masacrados. En algunas ocaciones también pudieron intervenir cuando algunos lugares estaban por ser atacados y pudieron eliminarlos antes de que pudieran atacar. Durante el trayecto se habían encontrado con terroristas que usaban cocteles molotov para tratar de incendiarlos vivos, ellos fueron los primeros en morir, nadie quisiera ser incendiado hasta morir, pero en algunos casos cuando los derribábamos los cocteles caían y iniciaban un pequeño incendio que los obligo a moverse, pero otras veces lograban lanzarlos, pero no pudieron impactar en ninguno.

**TERCER PISO DEL BUNDESTAG/2240HS**

\- ¡JODER…OTRA VEZ LANZANDO ESAS PORQUERIAS INCENDIARIAS! -grito Jaune con furia, cuando un coctel molotov cae cerca de su ubicación…otra vez- ¡ES LA QUINTA VEZ CON UN DEMONIO! ¡QUE TIENEN CONTRA MI BASTARDOS!

-Armer Bastard (Pobre bastardo)-murmuro uno de los soldados, cuando vio el grito del chico rubio-er hätte etwas tun sollen, um den oben genannten zu nerven (él debió haber hecho algo para molestar al de arriba).

-Wenn es kein Witz ist (Si no es broma)-murmuro otro que escucho lo dicho por su compañero.

Y como para agregar comedia a la situación desesperada…

-Tienes frio líder sin miedo…talvez necesites calentarte fireboy-dijo Nora con una sonrisa mientras continúa disparando para despejar su ruta.

\- ¡NORA, NO TE BURLES AHORA! -respondió Jaune un poco enojado por ese juego de palabras, que solo lo hacían enfurecer por recordarle a cierta rubia en Beacon- ¡Y ESOS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS TE HACEN PARECER A CIERTA MUJER RUBIA!

Después de eso Nora se calló abruptamente, después de lo dicho por su amigo, y no le devolvió la palabra, sino que siguió luchando, pero con una expresión molesta.

-_ ''Por qué Nora ahora parece enojada''_-pensó Jaune solo dijo lo del juego de palabras, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-_ ''Soy un idiota…un grandísimo idiota. Como se me ocurrió comparar a Nora con Yang, si ella fue la que decidió quedarse conmigo''_

Después de acabar con el ultimo, Reiner y los soldados avanzaron un poco más rápido para alejarse un poco de los chicos. Ellos reconocieron las señales en el rostro de la chica, la había hecho enojar y ellos reconocen un hecho vital que les permitió quedarse vivos hasta ahora, algo de da más temor que luchar contra terroristas fanáticos religiosos genocidas, algo Jaune parecido olvidar: ni el infierno tiene tanta furia como una mujer despreciada.

-Nora lo siento no fue mi intención compararte con ella-dijo Jaune en un intento de explicar su razonamiento, hasta que ella de da vuelta y lo mira con una sonrisa dulce, que es un contraste con el aura aterradora que está proyectando.

-Dijiste algo, porque no escuche nada-dijo Nora aun manteniendo esa sonrisa, mientras la presión aumenta alrededor-creí que me comparaste con esa perra de cabello rubio…pero escuche mal…verdad-termino cuando la presión se vuelve insoportable y el rubio asiente furiosamente-bueno, a seguir, que nos están dejando atrás.

-Si…vayamos y alcancémoslos-respondió Jaune aun temblado de miedo por la furia femenina que proyectaba su compañera-_ ''Como pude olvidarme de esto jamás hagas enojar a una mujer comparándola con otra''_-haber tenido siete hermanas ayudo saber cómo reaccionar con mujeres.

Cuando logramos alcanzarlos, puedo ver los rostros de aliento y comprensión en los rostros de los soldados, moviendo mi cabeza en agradecimiento por su comprensión.

-Pero siendo honesto realmente lo siento-dijo Jaune con todo el arrepentimiento en sus palabras-cuando dijiste eso ultimo realmente me hiciste recordar a Yang, como cuando se burlaba por cuando vomite, al principio fue como un chiste, pero ella seguía usándolo, pero siendo despectivo por haber vomitado en sus zapatos.

Nora deteniéndose y mirar el rostro de su amigo suelta un suspiro resignado.

-No tienes que disculparte, eso fue claramente mi culpa-respondió Nora con toda sinceridad-tenías razón en molestarte, ella se burlo de un momento difícil y siguió presionado. Debí haberme dado cuenta y haberla obligado a parar, pero como no hacías nada creía que no te importaba. Y fue insensible de mi parte por ese juego de palabras, podrías haber muerto quemado.

-Ambos nos equivocamos-declaro Jaune como un hecho-ninguno actuaba por considerar al otro-dándole un sonrisa-pero gracias por pensar así.

-Nun, wir sind fast da, ist oben, wir gehen durch eine zweite Treppe (Bueno, ya casi llegamos arriba, estamos atravesando un segundo tramo de escaleras), so wie sie in diesem Bereich verteilt sind, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass sie den Kommandoraum hätten einnehmen sollen (a medida que se distribuyen en esta área, debemos asumir que deberían haber tomado la sala de comando). In diesem Fall retten wir das überlebende Personal und sichern die Informationen (En ese caso, rescatamos al personal sobreviviente y aseguramos la información)-explico el sargento Reiner el plan a sus hombres, pero antes de continuar…

¡RATATATATA!  
!BANG!  
!PUGG!

Todos se tensan por los disparos repentinos y gritos en árabe. Cuando una puerta sale dispara con un cadáver de un terrorista encima. Y un escuadrón de cinco soldados vestidos completamente de negro con máscaras antigás y completamente armados. Cada uno de nosotros miraba al otro…evaluándose unos a otros…pero esas posturas, esa aura de peligró latente, su forma de mirarnos, no estaban viendo un desafío…están mirando a sus presas.

-_ ''Se que me asuste cuando apareció un acechador de la muerte, dudaba mucho en la clase de combate, y me enfrente a los Grimm en bosque esmeralda…pero nada se compara con esto''_-pensó Jaune un poco nervioso, la ligera capa de sudor es un indicativo-_ ''pero estos hombres…no…estos cazadores, si eso es lo que son; con solo verlos son cazadores de hombres…debo conservar la calma''_-termino pensando mientras trata de recomponerse.

El no fue el único con su línea de pensamiento

-_ ''No puedo distraerme un solo segundo…de lo contrario estamos muertos''_-pensó Nora, mientras temblaba ligeramente por el miedo que le estaban causando, y seguía mirando detenidamente al grupo frente a ellos-_ ''ni siquiera el Nuckelavee que destruyo Kuroyuri transmitía tanta sed de sangre. Pero es peor porque era controlada, solo un movimiento de su parte y morimos. Pero si dejo que el miedo me venza moriremos, además parece que Jaune también trata de calmarse''_

Pero Reiner y su pelotón tenían otras ideas en mente.

-_ ''Fuerzas especiales…extranjeras …en este edificio…como entraron sin que nos diéramos cuenta''_-pensó Reiner mientras miraba al escuadrón de fuerzas especiales, era fácil saberlo, de lo contrario estarían muertos, pero aun hay cosas que se pueden escapar.

La tensión era alta hasta que el que parecer ser el líder se saca la mascara y muestra su rostro. Un hombre de tes caucásica, pelo marrón con una mínima presencia de canas, ojos azules que muestran una gran cantidad de experiencia, como de entre 1.80m a 1.90m, como de unos cuarenta a cincuenta años, armado con un rifle de asalto M4A1 con alza de transporte, mira de punto rojo y silenciador.

-Capitán John Price, 22º Grupo de Trabajo de Regimiento del SAS-se identificó el sujeto ahora conocido como John Price-y usted.

-Sargento Jacob Reiner, 12º compañía de infantería, 8va sección, 4to pelotón-se presento de la misma manera, y eso explicaba porque les parecían extranjeros-y que están haciendo aquí.

-Lo mismo que tú, yendo al centro de mando-dijo Price como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, mientras mantenía una postura relajada pero alerta- ¿y quienes son los niños?

-Un par de civiles armados que nos apoyaron hasta aquí-dijo Jacob para disipar dudas, pero nota la mirada de molestia en Price-lucharon hasta aquí. No éramos muchos, por eso les pedí ayuda. Para ser completamente honesto solo hice esa sugerencia porque estaban armados, y nos ayudaron a rechazar un ataque del GLA, trate de disuadirlos que vengan, pero no funciono-termino diciendo con tono firme cada palabra.

Los operativos del 22º regimiento observan detenidamente después de informarles de su participación. Cuando entraron los vieron nerviosos, pero aun manteniendo sus armas listas para responder cualquier amenaza, vieron sus miradas, al principio con temor y luego con cautela. Se mantenía con una presión fría, cada movimiento es de un poco descuidado, pero no quita la claridad del mensaje…puede que seamos niños, pero vamos a luchar.

Price se impresiona un poco por la respuesta, según su experiencia los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Y estos chicos acaban de ver la crudeza del mundo real, pero sus miradas muestran dolor de lo acontecido, pero siente que hubo dolor mucho antes. Otra persona se hubiera roto y no podría estar aquí, pero ellos aun se mantienen sujetos. Por solo verlos sabe que ellos no dejaran que otros se arriesguen para estar seguros, saben el infierno que esperan, pero aun quieren seguir. Sumado a la mirada del rubio que denota gran inteligencia y capacidad de mando, el esta planeando como superar el encuentro en caso de que ocurra y la chica los está vigilando como un ave de presa, observa cada uno de sus movimientos, al primer signo de hostilidad ella atacara. Esas son el tipo de miradas que dan los irían hasta el infierno y de vuelta.

\- ¿Y ustedes son? -pregunta Price con tono firme y de mando, ve que ambos chicos se sorprenden, pero se recomponen rápidamente, eso no pasó desapercibido en ninguno de los dos grupos.

-Jaune Arc-dijo Jaune con odio sin adulterar cuando dijo su apellido. Todos puede oír claramente el nivel de odio hacia su familia, pero saben como respetar lo que dijo.

-Nora Valkyrie-dijo Nora en un tono mas cordial que su compañero. Pero no se relaja aun tiene sus dudas sobre los hombres que están al frente de ellos.

\- ¿Están conscientes de que es lo que ocurre allá afuera? -pregunta Price manteniendo el mismo tono con el que hablo la primera vez, viendo que ambos asienten con sus cabezas. Pero siente que todavía falta algo- ¿Y que estupidez les contagio para estar aquí…en este momento? ¿Por qué no están un bunker a salvó? ¿Por qué están aquí jugando a soldados o son buscadores de gloria, para presumir que lucharon? -pregunto eso con voz aún más fuerte, pero sin gritar, como si fuera un sargento de instrucción que va a ser la vida imposible a los reclutas.

Ambos se tensan por la fuerza de sus palabras. Pero Jaune se recupera más rápido, pero en sus ojos hay un odio latente.

-Con el debido respeto…señor-respondiendo Jaune con desdeño por el rango de Price y furia en sus palabras ya que en la forma en la que redacto sus preguntas le recuerdan a su maldito padre-no me trate como a un mocoso pequeño que no sabe pensar por sí mismo. ¡SOY PLENAMENTE CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO! ¡COMO MIERDA SE LE OCURRE INSINUAR QUE SOMOS BUSCA GLORIA! ¡JAMAS HUBIERA PODIDO VIVIR CONMIGO MISMO SI HUBIERA ESCOGIDO MI SEGURIDAD AL HABER SACRIFICADO A GENTE INOCENTE! ¡SOLO POR SER UN PUTO SOLDADO DE ELITE…NO TE DA EL MALTIDO DERECHO DE CRITICAR MI DECISIÓN! -termino gritando con rabia y los sorprendió a todos, mas Price por que se dirige directamente a el sin vacilación. El hombre frente al el no sabe que es vivir siendo débil cada día de tu vida, no sabe lo que ser ignorado.

-El tiene razón…no puedes criticarnos a ambos. Estamos muy consientes de lo que sucede-responde Nora un poco más diplomática, pero su tono es firme-sabemos lo que esta en juego. Pero como él podía aguantar la masacre, pero tenemos el valor para detenerlos. ¡NO NOS IMPORTA QUE NOS CREAN INFANTILES, PERO SI ESTAMOS AQUÍ…NOS ASEGURAREMSO DE LUCHAR POR LOS INOCENTES QUE MURIERON! ¡ASI QUE DEJATE DE CRER QUE ERES MEJOR! ¡CREE QUE NO TENEMOS LA VOLUNTAD DE MATAR…TE EQUIVOCAS! -termino gritando fuertemente que su compañero, dejando claramente expresado su punto de vista, ellos de cualquier manera hubieran ayudado, ¡de una forma u otra!

Después de que ambos expresar sus opiniones, no puede dejar de sentir que soltaron todo su estrés reprimido de todo el largo día de porquería que les tocó vivir. Pero después de reconsiderar a quien gritaron comienzan a darse cuenta de sus acciones…

-_ ''Jodimos al grupo que puede matarnos''_-pensaron al mismo tiempo cuando se preparan para luchar en caso que se sientan ofendidos…

-JAJAJAJAJA-pero la fuerte risa de Price los desconcierta, además de que pueden oír que sus propios hombres se ríen un poco más bajo-hace mucho tiempo que nadie me respondía de esa manera-dijo aun manteniendo su risa hasta que se detiene para volver a tener su rostro serio-pero debíamos estar seguro de que conocen completamente los riegos de sus elecciones. Si lo que Jacob dijo sobre ustedes es cierto, entonces no puedo negar su ayuda.

-Ya que todo se resolvió debemos seguir adelante-dijo Price mientras recargaba su carabina M4-Soap, Gaz, Griffen, Wallcroft, prepárense para saltar la posición en el piso superior. Sargento, usted y su gente están listos-a lo que Jacob y el resto asiente-bien iremos primero para debilitar las defensas, ustedes nos siguen después.

Cuando terminaron de decidir el plan de ataca Jaune no pudo dejar de impresionarse. Sus movimientos, estilos, experiencia…solo resaltan lo que ya sabe…estos hombres son muy peligrosos. Pero la curiosidad lo supera otra vez.

\- ¿Que son ellos? -pregunta Jaune manteniendo su mirada fija en los soldados del SAS-parecen que están más acostumbrados a esto.

-Fuerzas Especiales u Operaciones Negras. Ya sabes los que realizan misiones de alto impacto, pero secretas y confidenciales-respondió Jacob a la pregunta de Jaune, no le dio importancia, talvez porque nunca hubiera creído que vería al legendario SAS en vivo, y el tampoco-ellos son fuerzas especiales británicas…SAS.

\- ¿SAS? -esta vez pregunto Nora con un tono igual de curioso.

-El Special Air Service (Servicio Aéreo Especial), más conocido por sus siglas SAS, es un cuerpo del ejército de fuerzas especiales del Ejército Británico. Formado por tres regimientos, sus funciones en tiempo de guerra son las operaciones especiales, y en tiempo de paz, principalmente el contraterrorismo-dijo Jacob mientras explicaba los conceptos de tan famosa unidad a ambos chicos-el regimiento ha servido como modelo para la creación de las fuerzas especiales de muchos países del mundo. Aunque el SAS tiene su origen en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se dio a conocer fuera del ámbito militar como una de las más respetadas unidades de élite del mundo tras la exitosa Operación Nimrod en 1980, cuando asaltaron a mano armada la Embajada de Irán en Londres para rescatar a los rehenes.

-Fueras Especiales-dijo Jaune murmurando por lo bajo por lo que le dijo, esta puede ser tropas de elite. El único equivalente que conoce serían los especialistas Atlesianos, pero aquí parece que cada nación tendría su versión de ellos- ¿y que incluyen que hagan? -pregunto mientras busca paralelismo entre los especialistas y las fuerzas especiales.

-Una unidad de fuerzas especiales está entrenada para llevar a cabo misiones de combate de acción directa e indirecta. Las operaciones de acción directa son operaciones ofensivas y cubren un amplio espectro de operaciones. Las operaciones indirectas son habitualmente de reconocimiento, destinadas a la obtención de información-respondió Jacob con conocimiento superficial de la forma que operan las fuerzas especiales-operan sobre la base de grupos pequeños, pero siempre dependiendo del tipo de misión, y tienen gran autonomía, son independientes de actuar según crean conveniente. Pero no crean que entrar es fácil deben cumplir una serie de requisitos: cubrir distancias en carrera con límite de tiempo sin equipo, cubrir distancias en marcha con límite de tiempo con equipo, cubrir distancias a nado con límite de tiempo sin equipo, pruebas de fuerza y resistencia aeróbica y anaeróbica. Pero lo complicado llega después, cada país varía el tiempo en el entrenamiento, pero solo un número pequeño pueden terminarlos, por su brutalidad y presión psicológica e incluye: supervivencia en distintos tipos ambientes, tiro con distintos tipos de armas, artes marciales, demoliciones, buceo, paracaidismo, combate nocturno, telecomunicaciones, planificaciones tácticas y estratégicas de operaciones y rapel. Además, terminan manejando capacidades muy complejas:

Reconocimiento en el espacio de batalla profundo: es decir infiltración tras líneas enemigas.

Acción ofensiva: pueden atacar puntos vitales enemigos.

Apoyo a la contrainsurgencia: buenos en la eliminación de fuerzas rebeldes.

Apoyo a las operaciones antiterroristas: detención de células terroristas.

Interrupción de rutas de logística tras líneas enemigas: destrucciones de suministros enemigos.

Eliminación de oficiales enemigos o VIP: asesinatos de personas de alto rango.

Búsqueda y destrucción.

Rescate.

Ambos se sorprenden por el nivel de entrenamiento que pasan estos soldados, y las capacidades obtenidas. Esto definitivamente no son como los especialistas…el especialista es simplemente un cazador en el ejercito Atlesiano, cuyas operaciones de búsqueda y destrucción son las únicas que ejecuta, en operaciones y situaciones pree establecidas, siempre debiendo seguir los manuales y la doctrina de ejército sin cuestionar. Por el contrario, las fuerzas especiales son tropas de elite que tiene un entramiento brutal y se espera que ejecuten las peores misiones. Además, les dan la autonomía para completar la misión como mejor les parezca, y todo ello personas sin las ventajas del Aura. Nunca creyeron escuchar que alguien pudiera crear una fuerza militar tan especializada. Sumado a que parece que cada país tiene fuerzas similares. Ahora se sienten afortunados de que estén de su lado.

-_ ''Después de lo que Jacob explico no es de extrañar su comportamiento''_-pensó Jaune mientras soltaba un suspiro por la sorpresa de conocer las capacidades del equipo de Price-_ ''básicamente insultamos a los soldaos mas peligrosos del mundo, pero parecen ser razonables. Talvez nos ganamos un poco de su respeto por no huir''_-termino pensando mientras trataba de ser mas positivo, y evitar el hecho que esquivaron esa bala muy cerca de ellos.

-_ ''Creía que solos los cazadores tenían es tipo de presión en sus entrenamientos''_-pensó Nora después de escuchar los brutales entrenamientos de los soldados de fuerzas especiales-_ ''suenan mas como si fueran cazadores, pero son militares''_

-Un momento, ¿si son tropas de otro país porque estas siguiendo lo que dice sin cuestionar? -pregunta Nora dándose cuenta de los orígenes "británicos" del SAS, no alemán. Lo cual también sorprende a Jaune ya que paso por alto ese pequeño detalle.

-Tienes razón, técnicamente no puedo obedecer a un comando extranjero, pero-dijo Jacob cuando mira a las soldados de elite británicos dando una pequeña sonrisa-si alguien puede causar caos y muerte para mantenernos vivos, no me importa saltarme las ordenes, además es una situación desesperada, cualquier oportunidad de mantenernos vivos la voy a tomar y ahora esa oportunidad es ir con ellos.

**ENTRADA AL CUARTO PISO DEL BUNDESTAG/2250HS**

Cuando terminan de terminan de subir y preparase a atacar, pueden escuchar gritos en árabe. Las fuerzas del GLA que se encuentran tras la puerta en un largo pasillo, que lograron fortificar con cualquier cosa y se preparan para luchar hasta la muerte…pero ese no resulta se el caso cuando se abren las puertas y los miembros del 22º regimiento del SAS entran.

Jaune y Nora son testigos de primera mano de la eficiencia y brutalidad de las fuerzas especiales. Ahora comprende realmente lo dicho por Jacob antes del asalto. Cada movimiento no se desperdicia, se mueven en una sola unidad, tienen una precisión mortal de disparos a la cabeza y pecho. La mejor forma de describirlos es como una fuerza de la naturaleza, individualmente son rápidos eficientes y brutales, no dudan, solo atacan.

Las fuerzas del GLA que quedan son barridas con facilidad, por el ataque combinado, pero no se discute que la mayoría de las muertes van al SAS. Cuando llegan a la puerta logran escuchar gritos, pero no pueden identificar que son.

-_ ''Bien ya llegamos a la puerta de entrada''_-pensó Nora mientras se preparan para el último asalto, aun manteniéndose conmocionada por las tropas del SAS-_ ''pero luego que hacemos nosotros''_

Nora no deja de suponer que es lo que harán luego del asalto…quedarse…irse…ayudar. No sabe que puede pasar pero lo que si sabe es que no puede volver a distraerse como hace tiempo, no tiene su aura que proteja ni su apariencia que le permita atacar, ya no puede actuar como si fuera una cazadora o más bien estudiante a cazador, tiene que planear y adaptarse rápidamente a lo que sea que ocurra, además lo que dijo el sargento es que había tenido suerte, esas eran balas estándar y no las de perforación de armaduras, de haber sido el caso ya podría estar muerta.

-Soap, Gaz, usen C4 para volar la puerta y utilicen granadas flashbang para incapacitar a quienes estén dentro-dijo Price con voz de mando. Mientras ve a los dos miembros de su equipo seguir sus órdenes-Griffen, Wallcroft conmigo entramos y limpiamos-dándose vuelta par ver a los soldados alemanes y a los chicos, que ciertamente lo impresionaron un poco-como la última vez, nos siguen y eliminen a los rezagados-terminado de dar las ordenes finales

Cuando termina de hablar ve a que todos se ponen en posición para entrar, Soap mira a Price para buscar autorización para entrar, y el solo responde con un asentimiento de cabeza, Gaz señala que las cargas de C4 están listas. Pero Price decide darle el detonador de las cargas a Jacob, haciendo una señal con su cabeza que básicamente dice ``es tu lugar, hazlo tú´´, el solo puede asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. Teniendo el detonador en sus manos dice…

-siempre quise decir esto… ¡FUEGO EN EL HOYO! -dijo Jacob con una sonrisa mas grande porque pudo cumplir una de sus fantasías de la infancia.

¡BOOM!

La carga explota con fuerza derribando a los que están tras la puerta, los terroristas se sorprenden por la intrusión repentina pero no notan dos pequeños cilindros que caen al suelo cerca de ellos.

¡CHUUN! ¡RIUU!

La primera explosión sirve para segar, pero la segunda parte es la que cumple el efecto, un chirrido fuerte que se usa para incapacitar al objetivo. Las tacitas de shock y pavor se cobran su precio justo. Los soldados del GLA dentro se encuentran confundidos y desorientados, en esos pocos segundos pueden marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte…desafortunadamente para ellos, son rápidamente ejecutados por el escuadrón de Price. Jacob, sus soldados, junto con Jaune y Nora entran para limpiar a los que estaban fuerza del campo de visión de Price.

¡BANG!  
!BANH!  
!BANG!

\- ¡Claro! -dijo Price después de revisar sus alrededores. Y ver a unos miembros del personal de ejército alemán atados y amordazados en el piso al fondo- ¡asegurando a los VIP! -luego se mueve rápidamente para verificar y desatar a quienes estén allí. El primero en ser desatado parece ser de alto rango. Teniendo el uniforme reglamentario con muchas cintas y medallas, como de 1.80m, cabello negro cortado militarmente, ojos marrones pero que transmiten inteligencia, firmeza y determinación, pero con más visibles, ojos marrones, tes caucásicas, de entre un cincuenta a sesenta años.

-Gracias por la ayuda-dijo el oficial alemán, mientras verifica el estado del lugar y su mirada se posa momentáneamente sobre los dos chicos-_ ''que están haciendo esos dos niños aquí. Lo obvio es que están ayudando, pero por qué aun falta. Pero no hay tiempo de criticar la ayuda, un mendigo no puede ser elegir''_-Oberst (coronel) Bernhard Scheel, de la 7ª División de Infantería, al comandó el 9º Regimiento de Infantería. Soy el oficial al mando de la defensa de Berlín. Y ustedes-termino mientras se presentaba a adoptaba un tono firme y de mando.

-Bueno me presente una vez con sus chicos, pero que importa… Capitán John Price, 22º Grupo de Trabajo de Regimiento del SAS-dijo Price al coronel, mientras ve que el levanta una ceja por curiosidad, posiblemente quiera saber que es lo que hace el SAS en Berlín.

-Sergeant Jacob Reiner, 12. Infanteriekompanie, 8. Abschnitt, 4. Zug (Sargento Jacob Reiner, 12ª Compañía de infantería, 8ª seccion, 4º pelotón)-se presento el sargento Reiner mientras el y su pelotón hacían el saludo correspondiente a su oficial superior.

-Im Ruhezustand Sergeant (En descansó sargento), gute arbeit zuerst angekommen zu sein, hatte zwar hilfe aber es macht nichts, sonst wären wir tot (buen trabajo para ser el primero en llegar, tenía ayuda, pero no importa, de lo contrario estaríamos muertos)-dijo el coronel Scheel un poco mas tranquilo, pero al una cosa que le molesta, mientras mira a los chicos, pero él no se da cuenta que ambos también lo mirar-Sergeant, ich habe Zweifel? (¿sargento tengo unas dudas?)

-Herr, es wird nicht sein ... (Señor no será por...)-intuyendo lo que podría ser, pero Jaune lo interrumpe hablando…

-Esto es del porque un par de adolescentes armados están aquí…en este mismo momento y lugar-dijo Jaune mientras interrumpía a Jacob, el solo tenia que ver la cara del oficial superior y saber que era lo que estaba preguntando, allí pudo ver que el rostro de ambos hombres muestra sorpresa, parece adivino correctamente-_''otra vez hay que explicarnos…esto se esta volviendo desesperante''_-pensó mientras ponía una cara de molestia que no pudo ocultar, que ambos hombres miraron y su compañera soltaba una pequeña risa.

-_ ''Por el gesto en su rostro, y la risa de la chica…parecen que estuvieron enfrentado las mismas preguntas todo el día''_-pendo Scheel, pero el es mas inteligente. Por niega con la cabeza a mientras mira a los chicos, soltando un suspiro cansado-ya saben que iba a preguntar…y en vista de que están aquí, dieron sus razones, apuesto que trataron de disuadirlos de que no vengan, pero fallaron. Dicho eso debemos concentrarnos en la situación actual-termino de decir el coronel mientas ve que ellos chicos ahora son los sorprendidos, talvez esperaban dar sus razones para tener un arma, mientras termina de hablar en tono serio, pero más fuerte.

-La situación es la siguiente-dijo Price atrayendo la atención de todos mientras enciendo una pantalla de computadora y utiliza el proyecto del centro de mando, mostrando un mapa de Alemania, Kuwait, Arabia Saudita y Irak, luego aparece una bandera roja con dos espadas árabes cruzadas y una estrella en la parte superior. Luego muestra a un hombre mayor vestido con lo que parece ser un uniforme militar, una boina roja en la cabeza, pelo marrón oscuro, ojos marrones, pero cubiertos por lentes de sol, barba, ligeramente bronceado y sosteniendo una pistola Desert Eagle-este es Khaled Al-Asad, líder de OpFor, una de las subdivisiones del GLA, según lo que sabemos, el y sus hombres son los que están encabezando el asalto a Berlín. Lo último que sabíamos es que esta aquí…pero oculto.

\- ¿Subdivisiones? -pregunta Nora un poco confundida, no sabía que una fuerza terrorista podía estar dividida. Pero parece que siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

-Es algo que siempre parecen olvidar-dijo Price mientras niega ligeramente con la cabeza-antes del GLA, había muchas facciones de extremistas, en cada nación de oriente medio, esta es una de muchas que su fundieron bajo el mando de Mohmar 'Deathstrike'. Demostró ser un comandante muy astuto, buen táctico y estratega, inteligente y carismático, lo que le permitió posicionarse como uno de los mayores caudillos de medio oriente. Fue muy hábil en poder manipular a las masas desesperadas de la región. Gracias a eso pudo derribar a muchos gobiernos de la zona e instalar a muchos de las células para obtener recursos, junto con la lealtad en algunos casos o una alianza por conveniencia en otras. Con ello pudo ganar su suministro de tropas, armas, vehículos e inteligencia.

Lo que Price dice los deja muy pálidos a ambos, si ese tipo de persona hubiera estado en remanente, este último pudo haber caído. Con la desesperación por los ataques de Grimm, bandidos y la inactividad de los reinos, una persona así podría haber amasado un ejército, no hubiera importado que los reinos tuvieran a los cazadores, o Atlas su famosa flota aérea. Ellos son una minoría fuerte, pero minoría al final, con los constates ataques que los hubieran drenado de aura o ataques sorpresa no hubieran aguando mucho, además Atlas hubiera tenido que abrir múltiples frentes para controlar a situación, lo que los dejaría a merced de hordas de Grimm, pero si solo se quedaran a defender su territorio, les daría paso libre para tomar los reinos y fortificarlos, además les daría la posibilidad de que les permitiera tomar depósitos desconocidos de polvo y con ello darles la posibilidad formar su propia flota aérea para tomar Atlas.

¿Pero Remanente no tiene a alguien así…verdad?

**REMANENTE/A LAS AFUERAS DEL COTINETE ANIMA /MISMO DIA/1500HS**

¡Achuu!

Fue el sonido de un estornudó de una mujer alta, de piel clara, cabello negro ceniciento y ojos color ámbar brillante. Usa un minivestido rojo oscuro, con hombros descubiertos, cuello en v y diseños amarillos, tiene un busto de tamaño C, bordeando D, piernas largas firmes pero sensuales. Hay un accesorio azul similar a una pluma en su cadera derecha, en la parte superior de una parte abierta de su vestido. El vestido termina en una cola triangular invertida en la espalda, terminando justo por encima de las rodillas. El nombre de esta mujer es Cinder Fall.

\- ¿Te dio un resfriado? -pregunto una mujer joven con piel de color marrón medio y ojos rojo oscuro. Su cabello claro, verde menta con una franja recta y flequillo, así como dos largos mechones a cada lado en la parte posterior, tiene apariencia de joven y atlética, con busto de copa C, piernas largas y delgadas, de estatura promedio. Lleva dos anillos de color bronce en sus dedos medios, así como un par de bombas de tacón alto con tiras. Esta joven es una de los asociados mas leales de Cinder, su nombre es Esmeralda Sustrai.

-No lo creo…alguien debe hablar de mi talento-dijo Cinder con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-O, pueden que te testen insultando y maldiciendo-declaro la voz con burla en su tono, proveniente de un joven pálido y bien formado con ojos grises, tiene cabello parcialmente gris resbalosamente hacia atrás mientras descuidado en el frente. También lleva una chaqueta de cremallera parcial de dos tonos gris pizarra y negra que cubre su parte superior del cuerpo, lleva pantalones y un par de zapatos. Su armadura esconde lo que parecen ser cicatrices de formas extrañas en los lados exteriores y en la parte posterior de sus dos brazos. El nombre de esta persona es Mercury Black.

-No digas eso de Cinder-dijo Esmeralda en defensa de la persona que mas admira-puede que quien hable de ella la esté felicitando.

-Pero quien felicitaría a una vieja-dijo Mercury en tono sarcástico y de broma, pero, siente un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo que le advierte de una bestia a su espalda, dándose vuelta lentamente, para ver a un Cinder Fall sonriendo con dulcura mientras en su mano tiene una bola de fuego gracias a su apariencia y en su espalda se forma una presencia negra.

-Acaso escuché mal…pero creí escucharte llamarme vieja…pero eso definitivamente debió haber sido un error…no Mercury-dijo Cinder mientras mantenía su sonrisa, hacia un muy pálido Mercury Black, que no paraba de temblar con un cachorrito frente a un depredador.

-No…yo decirte vieja…de haber sido un malentendido-dijo Mercury apresuradamente mientras niega con vehemencia que deliberadamente le dijo vieja, sus ojos miraban alrededor para tener la forma de escapar de allí-yo había dicho…quien hablara de una dama muy sofisticada…talvez un admirador de tu trabajo.

-Tienes razón… ¡alguien debe admirarme como me merezco! -dijo Cinder con felicidad la última parte-nadie supera mi genio…MUHAJAJAJA.

-_ ''Porque seguimos con ella''_-fue el pensamiento de ambos secuaces mientras le salían gotas de sudor después de ver a su líder actuar como villano de dibujos animados, hasta que la vieron con una sonrisa sádica que promete muerte y dolor inimaginables que asustaría al peor de los depredadores-_ ''por eso''_-terminaron pensando mientras tenían la piel pálida de terror.

**BUNDESTAG/SALA DE MANDO/2315HS**

Después de que Price terminara el informe, debían poner las cosas en orden. Según la información habían rechazado la ofensiva de OpFor y GLA, junto con haber asegurado el edificio. Con grandes pérdidas para ellos, muchos vehículos, de automóviles hasta tanques quedaron destruidos o incapacitados, en el aire, helicópteros y cazas se encontraron con paredes de fuego por cañones automáticos y misiles portátiles tierra-aire, muchos fueron destruidos o dañados, con solo pocos que pudieron retirase con seguridad, pero los golpes mas duros fueron a sus tropas de tierra ya que hay miles que habían muerto en la encarniza resistencia. Pero no todo es color de rosas, las fuerzas alemanas habían recibido también grandes bajas, habían perdido muchos vehículos, los mas afectados eran los de poco blindaje, pero los tanques y vehículos similares fueron más dañados que destruidos, algunos lo suficiente para paralizarlos del combate, las bajas del ataque habían logrado disminuir al personal defensor de la ciudad, por ello solo había tropas de esqueletos para la defensa en los futuros contraataques. Y la situación parecía volverse peor, según la poca inteligencia disponible una pequeña fuerza de asalto del GLA había podido asegurar el aeropuerto internacional de Berlín para usarlo como base de avanzada, además de servir como pista aterrizaje para futuros refuerzos del GLA transportados por aire. Sumado a que los sobrevivientes atacan puntos esporádicos de la ciudad, además de los ataques estilo guerrillas que los hace conocidos, lo que los obliga a mermar aún más sus fuerzas. Lo peor fue que se vio a dos fuerzas de asalto listas para tomar Berlín por el norte y por el sur. La fuerza del norte había sido declarada la mas peligrosa en caso logren romper las defensas, si toman esas posiciones podrán evitar los ríos que cortan la ciudad, rodeando efectivamente toda la ciudad en una maniobra de pinza. Situaciones similares se viven por todo el país, pero la situación de Berlín parece ser la más complicada.

\- Das ist schlimmer als wir dachten (Esto es peor de lo que creímos), Kommunikation ist eine Katastrophe (las comunicaciones son un desastre), Hinzu kommt, dass wir von jeglichem zusätzlichen Support isoliert sind (además, estamos aislados de cualquier soporte adicional)-declaró el Oberst Bernhard Scheel con cansancio en su tono, parece que la situación se les complica cada vez más, solo un milagro podría salvarlos. Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su mente tiene que prepararse para poder resistir- Jeder hört zu, sieht, dass Sie sich von dem Angriff erholen können, nimmt ihn und verteilt ihn an die Überlebenden und jeden, ¡der bereit ist zu kämpfen! (¡Todo el mundo escucha, ve que puedes recuperarte del ataque, lo recoge y lo distribuye a los sobrevivientes! ¡y a cualquiera que esté listo para luchar!)-ordeno con voz de mando, luego se volvió a Price y a sus hombres-di la orden de armar a cualquier civil que esté listo para luchar… ¿podría ser instructores, por favor? -termino preguntando, mirando fijamente a los ojos del veterano capitán del SAS.

-No hay más opción si queremos salir de esta. Considérelo hecho coronel-dijo Price mientras se despide y sale de allí, tiene mucho trabajo.

Durante toda la situación Jaune y Nora se quedaron viendo mientras todos están trabajando diligentemente, nadie les dijo que se fueran o que hagan algo, parece que no les preocupa un par de civiles con armas dentro de un recinto militar.

Hasta que notan al coronel mirándolos, no sabe porque los esta mirando con una mirada curiosa…

-Saben que esta pasando, verdad…pregunta estúpida, claro que lo saben-dijo Bernhard mientras trata de buscar las palabras para decirlo lo que tiene en mente de manera calmada, pero no se le ocurre ninguna, así que será directo-necesitamos ayuda…volverán y mas fuertes que antes. Voy a decirlo de esta manera esta situación es una mierda y necesitamos a cualquiera que pueda luchar.

Ambos se sorprenden por lo que dijo, pero debe tratarse de un error. Pero una vez mas el coronel los saca de su línea de pensamiento…

-Si, apuesto a que piensa…el enserio lo está diciendo…lo entiendo, pero hable con el sargento Reiner antes y me transmitió lo que le dijeron por ello…les pregunto otra vez…nos ayudaran-dijo Bernhard mirando los ojos de ambos chicos, los cuales después de preguntarles al sargento se quedo un poco impresionado, para que esto deba funcionar necesita gente capacitada para el mando, el no llego a ser oficial por suerte sino porqué supo escoger bien a sus subordinados-_''ambos tiene entrenamiento para combate eso es seguro, nadie puede ser tan bueno la primera vez, no ganas los instintos y habilidades de la nada. El chico no parece ser muy hábil a primera vista, pero su mirada no me engaña, estuvo revisando todo el lugar no solo por curiosidad sin también para planear en consecuencia, eso son características de alguien al mando, a juzgar por la cercanía de la chica, ambos estuvieron en una especie de equipo, ella también oculta su potencial, esa mirada no de desarrolla porque si, esta lista para reaccionar a lo que ocurra''_

Ambos chicos participan en una comunicación silenciosa…

-Aceptamos-dijeron al unisonó con un rostro lleno de determinación.

-Gracias, busquen un lugar para descansar y mañana busquen a Price para que les de un curso acelerado sobre combate-dijo Bernhard mientras ve a los chicos asentir por su consejo, al menos saben que necesitan afinarse si quieren seguir vivos. Cuando los ve salir, se da vuelta y mira un mapa de Berlín…

-Gott hilf uns (Dios no ayude)-declaro en coronel lo suficiente mente bajo para que nadie lo oiga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo toda responsabilidad intelectual de personajes, conceptos, universos, etc. No soy dueño de ninguna de las series, películas, animes, juegos o libros que se presenten en esta historia, solo mis personajes OC son de mi autoría personal. No poseo los de derechos de RWBY (Rooster Teeth), Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour: Rise of The Reds (abreviado ROTR) (SWR Productions), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered (Activision) u otro material que decida utilizar para agregar a la historia. **

**Perdón por el retraso de mas de un mes, pero debo informar que la vida universitaria es difícil, como también tratar de combinar diferentes franquicias es difícil y tengo que encontrar la manera que lo mas coherente posible. Tratare de poner capítulos lo mas pronto posible y en caso de que algo surja y me obligue a tardar en publicar más capítulos, lo siento. **

-DIALOGOS-

[COMUNICACIONES, RADIO, TELEFONO, PERGAMINO, DISPOSITIVOS DE COMUNICACION]

**_FLASBACK._**

_''PENSAMIENTOS''._

**CAPITULO 3: PREPARACIONES, NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS Y DEFENSA DESEPERADA: PARTE 1.**

**BUNDESTAG/SALA DE CONFERENCIAS/0615HS**

Jaune pudo despertarse primero, pero con dificultad…la dificultad…su compañera Nora usándolo de almohada corporal. Pero lo curioso es que debería haberse puesto nervioso o empezar a balbucear sin sentido. Ahora solo esta mirado a su única amiga descasando pacíficamente.

-_ ''Como te sorprende la vida'' _-pensó Jaune de manera nostálgica, cuando sin darse cuenta mueve su mano y acaricia la suavemente la cabeza de Nora, sonriendo levemente-_ ''Rem tuvo mucha suerte de tener a alguien como Nora, me hubiera gustado tener a alguien así, alguien que no te abandone, te aliente cuando quieres alcanzar las metas que tengas o te consuele cuando falles o estas triste''_

Negando levemente con la cabeza para olvidarse de ese pasado miserable de ambos, moviéndose muy despacio logra salir del agarre de hierro de Nora sin despertarla. Dejándola sola con una manta mientras la mueve en una posición cómoda, mientras va a buscar agua para hacer su desayuno. Tomando y verificando sus armas se prepara para salir, él no va a arriesgarse…la noche anterior demostró que ningún lugar es seguro, por ello mantiene sus armas listas y funcionales. Mientras sale puede ver a la gran cantidad de personas que durmieron allí, otros empiezan a levantarse.

Durante el trayecto pasa por una ventana y puede ver el exterior que destruido y los soldados moviéndose para verificar sus posiciones. También puede ver a otros que están trayendo armas, pero por la vista no parecen ser las armas alemanas.

-_''Ya veo, el coronel había dicho que iba a pedir a la población civil que luche''_-pensó Jaune mientras continuaba analizando la vista junto a el-_''inteligente…sabe que están aislados y está rescatando las armas y municiones que no estén dañadas…para distribuirlas entre las tropas y los voluntarios''_-termino pensando mientras miraba la inteligente decisión del oficial militar, sino puede usar sus propios recursos, usara los del enemigo en su contra.

Cuando termina el trayecto hacia la cocina puede ver a una fila de gente que busca el desayuno, pero una voz desconocida lo llama…

-Jaune-dijo una voz desconocida, que ve al chico sorprenderse mirando a otro lado confundido-sí, tu chico rubio.

Cuando Jaune se da vuelta para ver quien lo está llamando, puede ver a un hombre caucásico, con cabello negro en un peinado mohawk, ojos azules, con una altura de 1.88m, su rostro tiene una ligera barba de color negro, vestido con pantalón vaquero, camiseta de manga corta, su pecho este cubierto por un chaleco balístico, una pistolera en la pierna derecha.

\- ¿No conocemos? -pregunto Jaune con mucha curiosidad, Nora y el habían llegado el día anterior por lo que era raro que alguien los hubiera conocido, además de los pocos soldados alemanes con los que interactuaron. Pero no puede ubicar de donde conoce a este hombre.

-Si, anoche-dijo el sujeto desconocido, hasta que se dio cuenta de la confusión en la mirada del rubio, él lo había visto con el traje negro y su máscara, además de permanecer callado durante toda la operación-soy uno de los hombres de Price, Soap. -termino de presentarse Soap.

Allí fue cuando Jaune pudo saber quién era la persona, él había visto a las tropas del SAS, lo que se impresiono que uno de ellos lo hablara de manera amigable. Si no lo hubiera visto la noche anterior habría creído que fuera un soldado más…pero con ese tipo de habilidades no podría sentirse cómodo.

-Un placer, y gracias por facilitarnos todo anoche-dijo Jaune con toda la honestidad del mundo al miembro del SAS, si no hubieran aparecido, todo podría haberse complicado, el mejor caso hubiese terminado heridos de gravedad y fallar en recuperar la sala de mando, y en el peor todos muertos de la manera más cruel posible.

-De nada, es el trabajo, vas a buscar el desayunó para ti y tu dama-dijo Soap mientras le restaba importancia a lo que sucedió la noche anterior, era solo un trabajo…otra misión. Mientras miraba al rubio haciendo fila solo, fue fácil deducir que la chica estaba aún dormida y el vino a recoger su desayunó.

-Si…pero ella no es mi dama…solo una amiga-dijo Jaune queriendo desmentir que Nora podría ser su novia o pareja, pero el sonrojo muestra lo contrario, cuando quiere tratar de desviar la conversación una voz sorprende a ambos…

-Es cierto, no soy su dama, él ya dijo soy su amiga-dijo Nora que había aparecido tras ambos hombres, pero ella también tenía fuerte tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Ella se había despertado momentos después de que Jaune se hubiera ido, y sabiendo que tan buen caballero era, ella supuso que fua buscar el desayunó a para los dos. Cuando llego pudo ver como Jaune empezaba a interactuar con el hombre desconocido, pero pudo escuchar cómo se refería a ella y la relación con su líder intrépido-Jaune viniste a buscar el desayunó para ambos no es así-continuo Nora mirando fijamente a Jaune, en un claro intento de desviar la conversación vergonzosa de ambos jóvenes.

-Si seguías dormida y quise venir antes de que se llenara-dijo Jaune cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de compañera de sacarlo de esa situación incómoda-pero ya que estas aquí, podemos desayunar ahora.

-Si espero que haya panqueques con jarabe-dijo Nora con su sonrisa característica de amante de los panqueques, además de tratar de poner un poco de humor a toda la situación como la noche anterior.

-No lo creo, con todo lo que ocurre, dudo que alguien siquiera recuerde preparar panqueques en esta situación-dijo Jauen mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza a su hiperactiva compañera-lo máximo que podemos conseguir, con un poco de suerte seria café y pan. Sumado a la barra de frutas de nuestras raciones de combate.

-Pudimos asegurar un poco de panqueques en nuestra mesa, junto a un poco de café, quieren acompañarnos-dijo Soap en un intento de parecer amigable, además de querer conocer al par de adolescentes que estuvieron en un tiroteo y le contestaron con fuera a su oficial superior…nunca había visto que alguien le respondiera al capitán Price de esa manera-y que dicen…vienen.

Ambos se miran mutuamente y asienten que tan mala puede ser. Asintiendo comienzan a seguir a Soap hasta una mesa donde ven a otra persona, es hombre alto de cabello marrón con una simple gorra, ojos marrones, barba y bigote más pronunciado, vestido con camiseta negra de manga larga, chaleco balístico y pantalones de camuflaje. Después de escuchar pasos cerca de el levanta la vista y mira a los chicos.

-Son ellos los que soltaron la lengua frente al capitán-dijo el hombre misterioso con una sonrisa-Gaz, un placer. Y si están aquí es por qué Soap los trajo para comer con nosotros. En ese caso sientes y disfruten de los últimos panqueques que verán hasta que termine esta mierda-termino de decir Gaz mientras señala a la pequeña pila de panqueques, junto al café servido al lado.

Ambos se sorprendieron por la cordialidad de los soldados más peligrosos que se había topado en sus vidas. Esto fue un gran revés de los asesinos fríos y metódicos que habían visto derrotar a una gran fuerza terrorista como si estuvieran sacando tranquilamente la basura de su hogar. Pero para no parecer descorteses con la invitación se sientan y tratan de comer con ellos. Pero hay algunas cosas que los mantienen curiosos…cuando ven a Soap tomando un café tranquilamente mientras parece leer un libro o Gaz tratando de resolver un crucigrama en un periódico mientras come unos panqueques.

-Que…-dijo Soap mientras miraba que ambos chicos lo están observando con miradas curiosas-tengo algo en la cara.

-No, es solo…-respondió Jaune un poco desconcertado-es solo que…no comprendo…-continúo dejando las palabras en el aire.

-Bueno que se comporten de esta manera-dijo Nora mientras continuaba donde se había quedado su líder-como si todo esto fuera…normal.

-Lo que los chicos quieren saber…es porque no estamos actuando como las maquinas asesinas sin emociones que nos retratan-dijo Gaz mientras sigue resolviendo su crucigrama, mientras sonríe de forma graciosa, negando con la cabeza se da vuelta y los mira a ambos-por lo general creen que los de fuerzas especiales solo son soldados perfectos que siempre están entrenado o en misiones sin fin.

-En nuestra forma de trabajo, debemos ver como poder mantenernos unidos. Estamos expuesto a lo peor que la vida puede ofrecer. Y la naturaleza de nuestras misiones nos permite poder salirnos de las normas y el reglamento, además que nuestras identidades se mantienen en secreto-dijo Soap cuando dejaba su libro, y volteaba a verlos con seriedad-así que no es sorprendente que estemos como estemos. Pero que eso no los disuada de algo, pasamos por mucho y siempre nos mantenemos alerta-termino de explicar mientras volvía a tomar su café.

-_ ''Bueno, recuerdo que la profesora Pech decía que era importante para los cazadores poder relajarse entre misiones, de lo contrario podrían surgir secuelas mentales''_-pensó Jaune mientras observa el actuar de las fuerzas especiales, eso sería el modo de como los cazadores se manejan la tensión de combate. Si lo que dijo fue cierto, ellos habrían visto masacras como estas-_ ''eso demuestra que aún pueden mantener su humanidad y no se volvieron asesinos de sangre fría''_-termino pensado mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-_ ''Hice algo parecido con Rem, para poder sobrellevar la perdida de Kuroyuri y su familia. Por lo menos para poder olvidar la carnicería que vimos''_-pensó Nora mientras recordaba que hacia cualquier cosa para o recordar aquellos malos recuerdos del pasado. Mientras comía sus panqueques de manera tranquila, por lo general los comería como si no hubiera mañana, pero la situación la hace que pueda controlarse, ya no es como en casa al menos trata de dar una buena impresión-_ ''al menos son ricos''_

\- ¿Bueno, y donde aprendieron a luchar? -pregunto Soap, mientras continuaba leyendo, tenía curiosidad de estos adolescentes, uno no logra poder luchar como lo hicieron…nadie lucha como lo hace sin pasar por algún tipo de entrenamiento previo.

-Si, también quiero saber-dijo Gaz de manera tranquila como su compañero.

-Autodidacta-dijeron ambos simultáneamente, mientras miraban a ambos soldados que eran un poco curiosos, aunque no era del todo mentira, pero dependiendo de cómo se mira. Jaune trato de aprender por la negativa de sus padres para entrenarlo y Nora aprendió para poder defenderse de los peligros del continente Anima. Pero en Beacon, en el poco tiempo que estuvieron les permitió afinarse un poco más.

Soap y Gaz, escucharon la respuesta de los chicos, ambos sospechan que habría más que eso, pero aprendieron a no incursionar en el pasado de las personas…ellos también tienen sus pasados. Pero tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué harán ahora? -pregunta Gaz con curiosidad, quiere saber cuál es el siguiente paso de ambos chicos.

-El coronel nos pidió ayuda, y aceptamos. Nos dijo que vallamos al curso de Price-dijo Nora respondiendo la pregunta de Gaz, hasta que puede ver las sonrisas de ambos soldados, pero lo desconcertantes de esas sonrisas, es que o son de felicidad o desconcierto…son de lastima.

-Pobres…los dos-dijo Soap mientras miraba a ambos chicos, pero los ve como empieza a salir sudor de los nervios-Si Price, va entrenarlos…pueden querer preparase.

\- ¿Que tan mal va a ser? -pregunto Jaune mientras empieza a inquietarse-_ ''por qué tengo la sensación que nos vamos a lamentar o agradecer''_-pensó mientras calculaba múltiples escenarios en su cabeza…pero todos terminaban en dolor.

-El siempre supervisa los entrenamientos…solo diré que es un conductor de esclavos…suerte-dijo Gaz con una sonrisa, mientras imagina lo que hará como va a entrenar a los voluntarios civiles.

-Bien, terminamos, diviértase-dijo Soap mientras termina de tomar su café, y comienza a tomar su equipo, y hace señas a Gaz para salir. Estando de acuerdo termino de comer sus panqueques y también comenzó a recoger sus armas.

-Cuídense, con suerte los veremos luego, sino fue un placer-dijo Gaz mientras se despedía de ambos chicos.

Cuando salieron Jaune y Nora se quedaron vieron sus espaldas, hasta que salieron de allí. Pero no tienen tiempo de reflexionar hasta que sale un anuncio…

\- [ALLE ZIVIL-FREIWILLIGEN SIND BEIM COMBAT-TRAINING-EINTRITT ANGEGEBEN] (TODOS LOS VOLUNTARIOS CIVILES PRESENTARSE EN LA ENTRADA PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE)-dijo una voz por los parlantes para todo el lugar- [ICH WIEDERHOLE ALLE ZIVILEN FREIWILLIGEN, DIE BEIM KAMPFTRAINING EINGESTELLT SIND] (REPITO, TODOS LOS VOLUNTARIOS CIVILES PRESENTARSE EN LA ENTRADA PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE).

-TODOS LOS VOLUNTARIOS CIVILES PRESENTARSE EN LA ENTRADA PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE-dijo la voz en un lenguaje que ambos identificaron como inglés- REPITO, TODOS LOS VOLUNTARIOS CIVILES PRESENTARSE EN LA ENTRADA PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE.

Luego de ese anuncio les queda claro que es lo que ocurre. Ya es la hora en la que comenzaran a entrenar, apresurándose a comer y tomar su café recogen su equipo y salen de la cocina rumbo a la entrada.

-Como te sientes-pregunta Jaune mientras recuerda su trayecto del día anterior para saber cuál es la salida de lugar.

-Por ahora, sin muchos problemas, pero después de llegar ya veremos-responde Nora casualmente como si estuvieran hablando sobre el clima-solo hay que esperar y ver.

-Bueno no puede ser malo, seguro estamos bien-dijo Jaune manteniéndose lo más positivo posible, solo van a entrenar no podría ser terrible…cierto.

-Tienes razón es solo un entrenamiento, que es lo peor que podría pasar-dijo Nora mientras ponía su sonrisa marca registrada, pensando que lo que dijeron esos soldados talvez fue una broma para meterse con ellos.

-Cierto-dijo Jaune mientras se calmaba y soltaba una risa suave.

Pero es mejor jamás tentar al destino…porque puede salir terriblemente mal.

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

PLAFF

Fue el sonido los cuerpos caídos agotados de mucha gente. Cualquiera creería que esta sería una concentración militar, pero lo destacables seria la forma en la que están vestidos con diversas ropas, como ser, pantalones, zapatillas, camisetas de mangas cortas y larga, pantalones cortos, además de estar variados en cuanto a la edad, desde adolescentes hasta personas de mayor edad.

-Scheiße, sie sagten nicht, dass es so sein würde (Mierda, no dijeron que sería así)-dijo uno de los voluntarios que pudo recuperase un poco.

-Es stimmt, ich dachte, sie haben dir nur das Schießen beigebracht und das war alles (Es verdad, pensé que solo te enseñaron a disparar y eso fue todo)-dijo otro voluntario mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento.

-Verdammt, ich kann nichts anderes tun (Maldita sea, no puedo hacer nada más)-dijo otra voz, pero femenina-und ich fand das schulgymnastik training schlecht (y encontré el entrenamiento de gimnasia escolar malo).

-Estoy muerto…no puedo sentir mis piernas-dijo Jaune adolorido, mientras trataba, junto con el resto, el recuperarse del brutal entrenamiento que los hizo pasar el veterano capitán del ejército británico-creo que nunca me esforcé de esta manera.

-Si, de acuerdo en eso mismo líder sin miedo-dijo Nora que estaba acostada sobre su espada, respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar su aliento-nunca pensé que estaría agotada después de una hora. Nunca me presionaron hasta este punto.

-Esto fue más duro que el entrenamiento en Beacon…y se supone que entrena guerreros de elite-dijo Jaune mientras se recuperaba lentamente-y el día aún no termina. Parece que cumplió con lo que dijo-termino diciendo mientras recordaba lo sucedido cuando empezaban con el entrenamiento.

**_Hace una hora_**

**_Cuando ambos chicos salieron del interior del Bundeaste, tuvieron una vista muy particular, gente reunida y armada. Después del caos del día anterior no creían que hubiera un gran número de personas dispuestas a luchar. Pero por cada momento que pasaba el numero parecía aumentar._**

**_Una vista así fue muy común para ambos jóvenes debido a los constantes ataques de Grimm y bandidos que asolaban a los pequeños asentamientos y ciudades en Remanent. Los cuales habían formado cuerpos de milicia para mantener el orden y formar una fuerza defensiva, los cuales en muchos casos fueron manejados por ex cazadores o ex soldados. Pero las circunstancias son muy parecidas que no hay exenciones. Además, esas milicias tenían que resistir hasta que llegaran los cazadores para salvar el área, pero como este lugar no hay cazadores deben trabajar aún más duro._**

**_Todos saben que están arriesgando y que pasara si fallan. Se están enfrentado a lo que podrían describirse como un ``ejercito´´, si se considera a un montón de terroristas fuertemente armados, que están invadiendo todo un continente como uno, pero se entiende esa analogía. _**

**_Cuando ambos se acercan al grupo, no pueden dejar de ver que algunos de los presentes le dan unas miradas, pero lo dejan rápidamente, allí cualquiera tiene una razón para estar como voluntarios, lo cual no debería suponer ningún problema. _**

**_Pasos fuertes que se acercan hacia ellos, los hace desviar su atención, lo que miran son a dos soldados que se acercan. El primero parece la visión estereotípica de un soldado, es una mujer vestida con un traje de combate a cuerpo completo, que avanza con pasos firme y transmite autoridad, pero Jaune y Nora la reconocen como la capitana Gertrude Lerman, pero el otro soldado que la acompaña es el que tiene las miradas de ambos jóvenes es el soldado más viejo, vestido con polera negra, cubierto por un chaleco táctico lleno de bolsillos donde se muestra llenos, pantalones camuflados, rodilleras, y para finalizar un gorro camuflado en su cabeza. Ambos se acercan hasta ponerse delante del grupo._**

**_-Mi nombre es capitán John Price, y para mi desgracia voy a ser su niñera-dijo Price en tono fuerte mirando a la multitud y frunciendo un poco el ceño-y por desgracia no me impresionan. Así que mi trabajó es prepararlos para que no den vergüenza en el campo de batalla. Y la dama a mi lado, va ayudarme a que lo que les diga se quede en su maldito cerebro._**

**_-Ich bin Captain Gertrude Lerman, zusammen mit meinem Kollegen Captain Price werden wir Ihr Training beaufsichtigen (Soy la capitana Gertrude Lerman, junto con mi colega el capitan Price, supervisaremos su entrenamiento)-dijo Lerman en un tono un poco más civil, pero igual de firmeza._**

**_-Bien las presentaciones ya se han hecho… ¡prepárense para el infierno! – dijo Price con mando, pero al final con un tono sádico que prometía que los iba a hacer sufrir para pasar su entrenamiento._**

**_''Mierda/Scheiße''-fue pensamiento general de la situación. _**

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

\- ¡BIEN, SE ACABO EL CALENTAMIENTO! -fue el grito de Price mientras observa a los voluntarios gemir de decepción-ahora van a aprender cuáles son sus armas, a cuidarlas, y asegurarse de nunca fallen de lo contrario se mueren. Cuando los hicimos correr, fue para ver cómo se comportaban y si podrían aguantar el peso adicional-sosteniendo un fusil de asalto sobre su cabeza para que todos lo vieran-como se habrán dado cuenta después de ver tantas películas o jugar video juegos, este es un AK-47, fusil de asalto soviético, dispara rondas potentes de 7,62 × 39mm, esta será el arma principal de la mayoría de ustedes, además de variantes de las mismas, puede que les toque los más modernos AK-74. Otros dependiendo de cómo se desempeñen recibirán otras armas para completarse. ¡Ahora vallan a recogerlos! -termino Price ordenado que buscaran las armas.

Cuando dio la orden se apresuraron para poder recogerlas, junto con sus municiones, pero como dijo muchos sacaron los AK-74, y los problemas empezaron cuando algunos trataron de recargarlos, pero los cargadores no quedaban sujetos.

-Si se están preguntando por que su arma no está acoplando los cargadores es debido a la munición, mientras que un clásico AK dispara las más conocidas 7.62mm, las versiones más nuevas emplean los cartuchos más pequeños de 5.45mm. Por eso debemos enseñarles como reconocer cada uno-dijo Price mientras señala las diferencias entre ambos rifles, sabe que no son soldados y no debe presionarlos demasiado, pero el tiempo corre en su contra, por lo que debe apresurarse.

Durante las siguientes horas se dedica a enseñarles los componentes internos de los rifles que van a tener. Durante la práctica no pudo dejar de mirar a cada uno de ellos aprendiendo a usar sus armas. Cada uno aprende a un ritmo diferente, tuvo que explicar lo mismo repetidamente varias veces. Pero no todo fue una perdida, otros comprendieron muy rápido y se familiarizaron con las armas más rápido, especialmente los dos chicos que había visto la noche anterior, ambos parecían recoger lo que les enseñaban como un par de esponjas, sumado a que habían traído sus propias armas, el único inconveniente era que no podían hablar alemán, eso podría dificultarse el poder trabajar junto al resto. Por suerte tener a la capitana Lerman le facilito el poder instruirlos, dándoles pequeñas lecciones de idioma, ella sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que estaba agradecido. Pero ahora debían pasar a la siguiente etapa antes de descansar y poder almorzar al medio día.

-Bien es suficiente, ya conocen las nociones básicas de sus rifles-dijo Price mientras señalaba a los objetivos de cartón con forma humana, mientras los miraba de manera fría y uniforme, estaba haciendo lo mismo que su sargento de instrucción-_ ''me sentiría más seguro si podría instruirlos durante al menos dos semanas, pero no hay tiempo…tienen que saber luchar ahora''_-pensó detenidamente mientras pensaba aumentar su entrenamiento para adecuarlos más rápido a la lucha, y veía a los voluntarios tomar posiciones de fuego.

-Hören Sie, jetzt werden wir Ihnen beibringen, Ihre Gewehre zu halten und sicherzustellen, dass Ihre verdammten Füße nicht fliegen! (¡Escucha, ahora te enseñaremos a sostener tus rifles y asegurarnos de que tus malditos pies no estén volando!)-dijo Gertrude mientras observa como un halcón el rostro de los voluntarios, ya había visto demasiados reclutas idiotas que terminaron disparándose en pie, o en casos peores disparando al resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué crees que estará diciendo? -pregunto Jaune muy curioso del tono de la capitana que vieron el día anterior, por suerte las instrucciones sobre cómo ayudar a mantener sus armas los ayudaron, más el que Nora, no sabía cómo mantener adecuadamente un arma de fuego, pero sabía lo importante mantener su equipo en mejor estado para que no halla complicaciones-por su tono debería ser muy serio.

Nora dando una pequeña vista a Gertrude, pudo identificar, o al menos creer cual es el problema.

-Debe estar remarcando el cuidado para que no se disparen en el pie-dijo Nora de la manera más calmada a lo que usualmente hubiera reaccionado, en este momento trataba de estar muy concentrada en las lecciones y el entrenamiento, dado que esto no era Beacon, y no tiene su aura, debía esforzase por prestar la mayor cantidad de atención, además debía mantenerse muy alerta.

-Dispararse en el pie…realmente-dijo Jaune en un tono escéptico, no creería que alguien que usara un arma cometería tal error, hasta que vio a Nora negar con la cabeza ligeramente.

-Es más común de lo que uno pensaría. Lo había visto una cuantas veces, además que Rem cuando aprendía a usar StormFlower, se había olvidado de poner el seguro y se disparó en el pie, por suerte teníamos nuestras auras en ese momento de lo contrario hubiera quedado lisiado-dijo Nora en tono melancólico y con una sonrisa recordando el pasado con la persona que estuvo con ella durante muchos años, pero negando con la cabeza disipa eso pensamientos-_''no hay tiempo en distraerse con en pasado, fueron buenos tiempos pero debería concentrarme en el presente''_-termino pensado Nora de manera más objetiva. Pero por un pequeño momento vie el disgusto en el rostro de su líder de equipo, aunque desapareció rápido, no puede dejar de sentir que había dicho algo mal.

Jaune tenía una mueca de disgusto en su cara, pero que la saco rápidamente, solo la forma en la que hablaba de su vieja compañera lo hacía sentir inadecuado. Solo lo hacía sentir un poco miserable, él no podía contar con nadie cuando era más joven, las únicas veces que interactuaba con los demás, o estaban molestándolo o estaban demasiado ocupados como para notarlo, por ello no sabría que es ese tipo de amistad o familiaridad.

-Bueno, preparémonos para las prácticas de tiro-dijo Jaune en un tono que se filtraba la molestia, pequeño, pero no obstante presente, respirando para poder relajarse para sacar su mente de estos temas-_ ''debo dejar de molestarme cada vez que Nora habla de su pasado, debo aprender a controlarme, no debo dejar que me moleste. Talvez dispar a los blancos pueda tranquilizarme''_

-_ ''Definitivamente hice algo para molestarlo. Pero que podría ser…no tengo ni siquiera una idea de lo que puede ser''_-pensó Nora mientras miraba la forma de su líder de equipo, la forma en la que se concentraba en aislar sus emociones y mostrar ese frente despreocupado que vio en Beacon, que ahora sabía que era falso-_''no sé lo que sea…pero juro que voy a averiguarlo''_-pensó con determinación saber que le molesta a Jaune y poder compensarlo. Por ahora debían concentrarse en mejorar su dominio de las armas.

**DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES**

Después de que todos se pusieron en línea recta frente a los objetivos. Les explicaron como sostener sus armas, además de servir como base para poder armar los pelotones de manera más efectiva, de esta manera podrán alinear a los combatientes para poder cumplir todos los roles disponibles: tiradores designados, médicos de campo, ametrallador, francotirador, tropa antitanque, ingenieros, comunicación y líder de equipo. Algunos de los que aspiraron tienen conocimientos limitados en algunos de los campos, pero es mejor que nada. Pero esto se llevaría a cabo luego del almuerzo, sumado a otras especialidades para aprender a contra reloj.

-Bien recuerden lo que dijimos: asegúrense de que la culata esté bien firme contra su hombro, no contra la parte carnosa de tu axila que se encuentra debajo del hombro ni sobre tu clavícula-dijo Price mientras repasaba con todos la manera de sujetar un rifle de manera segura, además podía escuchar a su contraparte alemán hacer lo mismo, por lo menos no tendría que repetirse-si mantienen la culata firme contra tu hombro, todo tu cuerpo podrá absorber la fuerza del retroceso, en lugar de que sólo el hombro reciba el golpe, provocando así un tiro impreciso y doloroso.

Jaune hace una mueca de dolor, recordando como ponía la culata, pero pudo darse cuenta sobre la marcha para ponerlo en orden.

-Wir haben Ihnen bereits die Grundlagen der Sicherheit Ihrer Waffen erklärt. Jetzt ist es Zeit zu zeigen, was Sie gelernt haben (Ya hemos explicado los fundamentos de la seguridad de sus armas. Ahora es el momento de mostrar lo que has aprendido)-dijo Gertrude mientras se sumaba a la conversación-_ ''ahora a ver como resulta''_

-Tomen posiciones-dijo Price con voz de mando, mientras miraba como los voluntarios se iban poniendo frente a los objetivos, algunos nerviosos, otros ansiosos y solo unos cuantos, calmados, como si tuvieran experiencia, eso fue bueno.

-Augen auf die Ziele und bereiten sich auf das Schießen vor (Ojos en los objetivos y prepararse para dispar)-dijo Gertrude mientras ve como cada persona trata de mantener sus armas firmes y apuntado.

-FUEGO/FEUER-gritaron simultáneamente ambos capitanes dando la orden para disparar…

¡BANG!  
!BANG!  
!BANG!

Pero después de unos momentos se escucha otro sonido.

!CLICK!  
!CLICK!

Esos fueron los sonidos de armas vacías que ya gastaron toda la munición de sus cargadores, algunos ya estaban recargando sus armas, otros temblaban por los fuertes ruidos de los disparos y soltaron sus armas para cubrirse los oídos, otros parecían no recordar como recargar y estaban tratando de recordar desesperadamente.

-Cese el fuego-ordeno Price, mientras veía a muchos detenerse, otros quejarse de que no pudieran volver a disparar, algunos mantenían sonrisas de felicidad, al final fueron reacciones muy variadas-verifiquen que sus armas están vacías y pongan el seguro-ordenó con tono de voz grave no estando muy impresionado con el desempeño de algunas personas, ya sea por fallo o por creerse mejor que cualquiera. Además de ver a su compañera para instruir hacer lo mismo.

-Bien, vi lo que tenía que ver, vamos a continuar más tarde-dijo Price mientras miraba a todos con una mira firme sobre ellos y ceño fruncido visible-_ ''es malo, muchos no están listos, o se emocionaron demasiado…podría ser mucho peor…por suerte no todos fueron tan mal''_-pensó mientras se decepcionaba de su actuación en el campo de tiro, pero dándose cuenta de quienes lo hicieron de manera satisfactoria. Dando una ligera mirada a la capitana Lerman asiente con la cabeza dándose a entender.

-Sie haben es schon gehört, Sie können sich ausruhen und zum Mittagessen gehen, wir werden später fortfahren (Ya lo has oído, puedes descansar e ir a almorzar, continuaremos más tarde)-dijo Gertrude estando de acuerdo con su compañero instructor.

**COMEDOR/1300HS**

-Estoy cansada-dijo Nora con una expresión de cansancio total-_ ''nunca en mi vida entrene de esa manera…será que el entrenamiento militar sea así de agotador o es por qué no hay tiempo, no importa, solo debe concentrarme y mejorar''_-pensó Nora mientras pasaba a sentarse en uno de los asientos de una larga mesa parecida a las de sus días en Beacon, mientras llevaba una bandeja con comida-el entrenamiento solo empeorara.

-De acuerdo completamente, creo que jamás me esforcé tanto-dijo Jaune mientras toma un trago de agua, y trata de descansar, sentándose junto a su compañera mientras empieza a comer su almuerzo-_ ''definitivamente fue más duro que las clases de combate en Beacon…pero eso solo se aplica por que los estudiantes pasaron por las escuelas de combate…bueno debería dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarme en seguir aprendiendo. Hasta ahora sobrevivimos por nuestro entrenamiento de cazador y por acompañar a soldados entrenados, pero que pasa cuando somos solo nosotros…tengo que mejorar''_-pensó Jaune mientras analizaba en retrospectiva los primeros combates a muerte cuando llegaron a este lugar se trataba de mentalizarse para poder proseguir con en entrenamiento- ¿Qué crees que haremos ahora?

-Talvez formar equipos, si nuestra experiencia cuenta, deberían emparejarnos para trabajos de equipo o como dijo, pelotones-dijo Nora mientras buscaba similitudes entre las experiencias durante la iniciación, pero eso se debió a que recuperaron unas piezas de ajedrez después de que los arrojaran por un acantilado a un bosque infectado de Grimm y tenían que tratar de sobrevivir.

-Si eso sería lo ideal…pero como los emparejarían…pude observar a unos que eran mejores que otros, pero juntan a los mejores entre ellos o son mezclados, no puedo adivinarlo-dijo Jaune mientras consideraba como se agruparían para luchar, según su experiencia limitada en la dirección de personas, tendrían que buscar cubrir las mayores bases posibles-_''un ejemplo seria el equipo de esas perras de RWBY: Ruby gracias a su apariencia de velocidad y su arma Crescent Rose, la cual es un hibrido guadaña-rifle francotirador, le permite una gran capacidad de maniobra, por su velocidad la hace perfecta para tácticas de golpe y fuga, sumado a que puede reposicionarse con rapidez para poder disparar su arma en una mejor posición, pero es un desastre en combata mano a mano, pero tiene la tendencia de ponerse muy impulsiva, queriendo demostrar que tiene lo necesario, eso la hace perder el foco del combate rápidamente, aunque es una buena líder y táctica de pensamiento rápido, pero sí pueden evitar que use su apariencia y la rodean para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, perdería sin dudas. Weiss puede ser un poco más variada de su compañera, su arma Myrtenaster, una combinación balanceada de estoque y revolver, le permite ataques precisos en distancias cortas, el revolver está diseñado para usar diferentes tipos de polvo, los cuales usa para adaptarse a cada situación,_ _sus glifos tienen una variedad de efectos en objetos, monstruos y personas, utiliza sus glifos para propulsión, ya que tienen la capacidad de controlar el movimiento, con el tipo básico de glifos que ejercen fuerzas de empuje sobre otros objetos y que actúan como una superficie sólida, si se suma a su arma puede convertirlas en un arma de negación de área porque puede aumentar los efectos del polvo disparado, tiene una forma de combate muy elegante, pero predecible después de aprender los patrones de ataque, se puede mantener calmada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tiene la tendencia de hacerse superior a sus oponentes lo que lleva a que sea un descuidada en algunos casos. Blake se enfoca en emboscadas y tácticas de golpear y correr, su apariencia le permite hacer clones que usa como señuelo para distraer a sus oponentes, además de ser un fauno, con las mejoras de visión nocturna, audición mejorada y desarrollado sentido del olfato, si se usan de manera correcta pueden predecir ataques sorpresas, Gambol Shroud buena arma muy bien balanceada, hibrido katana-pistola, tiene cierta ventaja combinando distancias para poder actuar, además de ser una luchadora competente en combate mano a mano, pero sus sentidos fauno pueden ser un arma de doble filo, al ser más agudos que los humanos, se pueden sobrecargas y desorientar más fácilmente dejándola vulnerable a contrataques y finalmente Yang que es la especialista de combate mano a mano, su apariencia la hace buena para combate a corta distancia, porque le permite absolver gran cantidad de daños y fortalecerse, su arma Ember Celica las cuales son guanteletes con una función de escopetas para distancias cortas, usadas para enemigos de gran tamaño o grupos en espacios confinados, pero su temperamento es su mayor debilidad, si se enoja lo suficiente puede perder la vista de la batalla y ser emboscada negándole maniobra''_-fue el pensamiento de cómo se puede armar un equipo y distribuirse los roles de combate para complementarse de manera efectiva.

Nora había estado observando el rostro y la postura pensativa de su amigo, fue el mismo rostro que mostraba en Beacon cuando se preparaba antes del combate. Cuando podía planear las tácticas y las maniobras que usaban cuando entrenábamos en ``equipo´´.

-_ ''Se ve muy sexi con esa mirada y pose pensativa''_-pensó Nora mientras un sonrojo se comienza a mostrar en su cara-_ ''pero que estoy haciendo, no, mala Nora por ver el varonil rostro de tu líder sin miedo, con sus profundos ojos azules como el océano, su muy bien cuidado cabello rubio…y mejor trato de pesar en panqueques''_-negando rápidamente la imagen encantadora de su amigo. Esto estaba ocurriendo con más frecuencia cada vez que lo miraba, se perdía mirando la forma de Jaune-_ ''será porque siempre me concentraba en Rem que no notaba a los otros chicos, eso explicaría mi forma de actuar…si, me estoy fijando en otros chicos…es natural que haya más chicos lindos…no es que el haya sido la segunda persona que podía aceptarla como era realmente o me hiciera reír cuando estaba triste o me preparaba mi comida favorita…deja de pensar así''_-termino pensado mientras niega furiosamente en su cabeza que se está empezando a interesar su líder de equipo. Decidiendo comer para tratar de distraerse de sus recientes líneas de pensamiento.

-Entschuldigung, sind diese Plätze besetzt? (Disculpe, ¿están ocupados estos asientos?)-dijo una voz fémina en alemán frente a ellos.

-Si…no hablamos bien el alemán-respondió Jaune mientras miraba a las dos chicas frente a ellos. Tenía una estatura promedio de 1.6m, con cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes cubiertos por lentes, además de poseer un busto de buen tamaño de taza C, vestida con una camiseta de vestir manga corta, tenía pantalones de vestir negros, además de tener una sonrisa amable. Su acompañante era un poco más baja como de 1.5m, con cabello marrón claro largo acomodado en una cola de caballo y ojos azules, vestida con camisetas de manga larga y pantalones camuflados.

Luego de eso ambas toman los asientos al frente de ellos y ambas pueden ver la apariencia de los jóvenes frente a ellos. El primero sería el del chico con cabello rubio y ojos azules, con lo que parece ser una sudadera con capucha, y pantalones deportivos. La chica a su lado tiene pelo anaranjado de apariencia natural y de ojos turquesas.

-Disculpe las molestias, mi nombre es Leila Reinhardt y mi tímida amiga es Anabel Pike-se presentó la rubia con el nombre de Leila, mientras señalaba a su compañera que actuaba de manera tímida cuando su amiga la presenta.

-Gracias por los asientos-dijo Anabel con una voz casi sonando más como un susurro, mientras procedía a sentarse frente a ellos.

-Bueno, ya que se presentaron es justo que hagamos lo mismo-dijo Jaune en un tono amistoso-Jaune, un placer.

-Nora Valkyrie-dijo Nora con una gran sonrisa y riendo ligeramente. Ambas levantan las cejas por las presentaciones de ambos chicos.

-Por qué…el no da su apellido-dijo Anabel con voz tímida mientras le da un ligero vistazo en dirección a Jaune que hace una mueca cuando menciona su apellido-perdón no fue mi intención incomodar-mientras mueve sus brazos tratando de negar que puso incomodo a los que están con ellos.

-No es molestia…pero es muy personal…podemos cambiar de tema-dijo Jaune en un tono demasiado calmado, mientras mira a los ojos a ambas chicas, las cuales sienten escalofríos por la mirada plana del rubio, y por su tono que si uno ve entre línea diría ``habla de otra cosa´´.

Afortunadamente la situación tensa se evapora cuando otra voz con otro acento se hace presente…

-Y a-t-il de la place pour un de plus? (¿Hay espacio para uno más?)-dijo una voz masculina haciéndose notar-perdón parece que no hablan alemán, además de que el mío no es mejor-termino diciendo en un lenguaje entendible para los cuatro.

Todos dándose cuenta de la nueva incorporación, se dan vuelta para ver a un joven como de su edad, un poco más alto que Jaune, con cabello negro y ojos de color avellana, vestido con chaqueta negra y pantalones grises.

-Bien no hay problema, si hay lugar-dijo Nora siendo la primera en recuperarse de la aparición sorpresiva de este chico, además de que les permitió poder cambiar de tema sobre las preguntas incomodas sobre su origen.

-Gracias, soy Thomas Chavanel un placer conocerlos-dijo el ahora identificado como Thomas, tomando asiento mientras apoyaba su bandeja de comida. Cuando todos se sientan se encuentran en un silencio incómodo.

-_ ''Y ahora que digo…no tengo una sola idea de que es lo que debemos hablar''_-pensó Jaune mientras todos se mantiene en un silencio no muy agradable.

-_ ''Si que se puso muy incómodo, no tengo idea de cómo iniciar una charla''_-pensó Nora sintiendo que la situación puede volverse aún más incómoda de lo que era originalmente.

-_ ''Pero que hago…que digo…no tengo idea''_-pensó Anabel con pánico y ansiedad, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante personas nuevas.

\- _''Pero que pasa con este silencio, alguien tiene que decir algo''_-pensó un poco molesta Leila, además de poder notar el nerviosismo de su mejor amiga…ella siempre había sido tímida, no podría hablar amigablemente para salvar su vida.

\- _''Ok, que pasa con el aire pesimista''_-pensó Thomas mientras trata de poder comer sin querer sentir la incomodidad en la mesa.

Todos siguen ligeramente tensos, porque nadie dice una palabra y están sintiéndose más nerviosos a cada momento.

\- ¿Chicas, las dos están juntas? -pregunto Nora de improviso mientras espera poder sacarlos a todos de la incomodidad. Al menos esperaba que respondieran de manera educada.

-Si, ambas nos conocemos desde la escuela primaria, es mi mejor amiga-dijo Leila, entendiendo lo que la peli naranja estaba tratando de lograr. Sumado a que estaba acariciando la cabeza de su amiga para gran molestia de esta, si eso rubor avergonzado es una muestra.

-Para, no ves que me haces pasar vergüenza-dijo Anabel mientras hacia un puchero por como su amiga de la infancia, la hacía avergonzar siempre cuando aparecía alguien nuevo-no dejen que los moleste-mientras miraba a ambos chicos con mirada suplicante para que no se burlasen de ella por esta pequeña broma.

-Perdón, perdón, pero es muy divertido molestarte-dijo Leila mientras se reía de la timidez de su amiga de la infancia, pero dándose vuelta da una mirada rápida a ambos chicos que le permitieron sentarse primero-y ustedes son pareja o algo así.

-No, solo somos amigos-dijo Jaune mientras hace todo lo posible para que no salga un rubor-_ ''porque todos piensan que Nora es mi novia…solo porque nos vean juntos no significa que estemos juntos…verdad…dios empiezo a sonar como Nora''_.

-Jaune tiene razón, nos conocemos hace un cuantas semanas-dijo Nora mientras trata de terminar rápidamente la conversación-_ ''es tan difícil creer que solo somos amigos y no pareja, es casi lo mismo que decían cuando estaba con Rem, aunque me hubiera gustado que pasara''_.

Pero mientras ambos estaban perdidos en su propio mundo no notaron la pequeña sonrisa de gato cheshire por parte de Laila.

\- _''Esto será divertido''_-pensó Laila en todas las formas de poder burlase de esta pequeña pareja en negación. Después de todo, molestar a las personas con momentos vergonzosos es un arte. Y si la pequeña sonrisa burlona que amenazaba con salir es un adelanto de lo que pasaras a sus víctimas, no puede ser nada bueno.

-Leila deja de molestarlos-dijo Anabel mirando fijamente el rostro de su mejor amiga, y dándose cuenta de la mirada y la sonrisa que quiere dejar escapar-_ ''pobres, ahora no podrán hacer nada tranquilamente, realmente van a pasarlo muy mal''_-pensó mientras miraba a los chicos que acaban de conocer, sabiendo que ellos serán la fuente de constantes burlas a partir de ahora.

En ese mismo momento un escalofrió se siente por la espalda de los dos nativos de Remanente.

-_ ''Porque siento que hay un demonio cerca, y porque parece que me están dando sus condolencias''_-pensaron al mismo tiempo Nora y Jaune.

\- ¿Y usted está solo o vino con alguna pareja? -pregunto Jaune improvisadamente mientras miraba a Thomas que se ahogó con el agua que había tenido por la sorpresa de la pregunta.

-No, vine a este país de vacaciones-contesto Thomas mientras trataba de recuperarse y dar sentido de porque alguien haría ese tipo de pregunta a un desconocido. Pero dando una mirada puede notar que ambos chicos están en el mismo lugar que el- ¿ustedes tampoco son de por aquí verdad? -pregunto con ligera curiosidad.

-Cierto, no somos precisamente de por aquí-dijo Nora haciéndose cargo de responder, Jaune y ella ya habían decidido dar un poco de información-_ ''No es que podamos decir, ¡Hola venimos de otro mundo, con monstruos, gente con habilidades super humanas y personas con características animales!, ni de chiste''_-pensó Nora de manera sarcástica. Además, cabe la posibilidad de que los consideren locos y los encierren mientras ocurre una guerra a su alrededor…nadie se arriesgaría a darle un arma a un loco.

-Pero para aclarar una cosa, podrían evitar hacer preguntas relacionas de ese tipo, son demasiado personales-dijo Jaune mientras hablaba con un tono serio y mirada penetrante a los acompañantes de la mesa, mientras una sombra negra se aparecía por su espalda-no van a insistir mucho con ese tema…cierto-expreso eso ultimo con la misma sonrisa sádica que le dio a Cardín antes de romperle la mayoría de los huesos de su cuerpo.

-No, ustedes tiene razones y no podemos hacer que nos lo digan…cierto-dijo Leila con un tono lo más normal posible, pero por dentro tenía un mal presentimiento de que es lo que podría pasarle si decía algo fuera de los limites-_''no esperaba que diera tanto miedo, esa sonrisa no miente, el claramente haría algo para hacernos sufrir''_-pensó de manera rápida por el cambio en la personalidad del chico rubio.

-Ja, Du hast Recht (Sí, tienes razón)-dijo Anabel mientras el color se le escapa de su cuerpo debió a pánico que estaba sufriendo, pero se da cuenta de una cosa, ellos no hablaban alemán, poniéndose nerviosa una vez más trata de explicarse-dije que estaba de acuerdo-_ ''tengo miedo''_-pensó en pánico mientras se imagina siendo víctima de lo que sea de lo que haga el chico frente a ella.

-Bien, ya que dejamos claro que no hay preguntas demasiado personales, podemos hablar de otro asunto-dijo Thomas mientras trata de salir de esa conversación y tratar de sacarse esa sonrisa espeluznante de su mente-_ ''jamás debo ponerme en su lado malo''_-pensó mientras trataba de separar la imagen de la torpe rubia, de la del asesino en potencia.

-_ ''Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera en Beacon, pero eso es muy aterrador''_-pensó Nora mientras un fuerte escalofrió corrió por su espalda. No sabía que su líder sin miedo pudiera ser aterrador, más que Grimm.

-De acuerdo-dijo Jaune mientras volvía a su típica personalidad amable, casi demasiado rápido para la sorpresa de los reunidos.

-_ ''Como cambio demasiado rápido''_-fue el pensamiento colectivo de los reunidos. Después de todo como una persona capaz de causar tanto temor, pueda comportarse amigablemente como si nada.

Después de esa advertencia una vez más vuelven a caer en un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Cómo están tomando esta situación? -pregunto Leila tratando de iniciar la conversación una vez más, aunque también quisiera ver sus reacciones y saber porque están peleando- ¿quiero decir, estamos en guerra?

Después de que la pregunta se asentara en la mente de los demás.

-Mas que nada…estoy muy sorprendido, jamás espere un resultado así…nunca-dijo Jaune mientras exponía sus pensamientos del día anterior, pero después de lo acontecido no puede mostrarse escéptico de estar varado en otro mundo. Técnicamente no está mintiendo, no podía prever un resultado como este-pero talvez podamos acostumbrarnos, de lo contrario estamos muertos.

-Disculpe si no es molestia…donde ustedes aprendieron a luchar-pregunto Anabel más calmada, ella tenía una ligera curiosidad por verlos durante el entrenamiento, parecían muy seguros y confiados, además de ser los que más rápido podían aprender, y había visto que ellos habían llevado sus propios rifles-parecen saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo. Especialmente Jaune.

-O, estabas viendo a la rubia sexi mientras estaba sudoroso, mi amiga tiene buen gusto con los hombres-dijo Leila dándole una mirada y sonrisa divertida a su amiga, la cual parecía ponerse rojo como una manzana, además de ver a rubio aterrador, igualmente avergonzado como su amiga. Pero adoptando un rostro más serio dando un ligeros vistazo a los chicos, ella no niega que estaba viendo a otros, como a la vez se concentraba en su propio entrenamiento-pero hablando enserio, donde aprendieron a disparar, o poder adaptarse rápidamente a lo que decían los instructores. Y de dónde sacaron ustedes esos rifles-pregunto lo último con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno contestando a tu primera pregunta, somos auto didactas, y los rifles los encontramos en un estacionamiento subterráneo mientras escapábamos-dijo Jaune para contestar una duda valida, además es técnicamente cierto, se escapaban de un bullhead que estaba por ser abatidos por Grimm. Pero deja la parte de la masacre fuera de la conversación. Nora también daba un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza para expresar que estaba de acuerdo con su líder de equipo.

-Bueno eso explica casi todo-dijo Thomas viendo la lógica de la situación, pero tiene la ligera sospecha de que hay más allí, decidido a cambiar de tema, piensa en otra pregunta- ¿y cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí, considerando el caos afuera…si no es molestia? -pregunta cortésmente, pero manteniendo un mínimo de precaución a su pregunta, aún recuerda la terrible sonrisa del chico rubio, espero que esto no esté fuera de los límites.

-No hay problema-dijo Nora mientras mueve su mano de forma desdeñosa dando a entender que esa no es una pregunta incomoda-luego de armarnos decidimos salir y buscar algún lugar seguro, vagamos durante algún tiempo hasta que nos topamos con un tanque y las tropas del GLA que lo escoltaban.

-Y qué fue lo que hicieron-dijo Thomas mientras escuchaba lentamente el relato de los jóvenes que estaban frente a él.

-Nos habíamos escondidos tras un auto abandonado. Fue el momento más aterrador de mi vida, quiero decir tener un gran cañón que puede volate en un millón de pedazos, y frente a ti-dijo Jaune mientras recordaba el temor de ver un tanque por primera vez, y siendo honesto consigo mismo, preferiría Grimm a esa máquina de muerte-hasta que de pronto un cohete salió de la nada, impactando en la parte trasera y haciendo estallar, además del tiroteo posterior que mato a la escolta.

-No sabíamos que hacer a continuación, no sabíamos quiénes eran y si podrían matarnos a la vista, pero con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor, decidimos arriesgarnos-dijo Nora mientras continuaba lo que Jaune había relatado, mientras recordaba su primera interacción con el ejército alemán-al principio parecían desconfiar de nosotros, creían que éramos del GLA, hasta que el oficial al mando, el teniente Allen Ripter, dio órdenes de que bajaran sus armas y procedió a dar un pequeño interrogatorio, cuando determino que éramos extranjeros se relajó un poco. Habíamos preguntado qué es lo que estaba pasando, luego habían dicho de un punto seguro, como no queríamos quedarnos atrapados, fuimos con ellos…y terminamos aquí.

La respuesta sorprendió a los tres chicos, no podían imaginarse el temor de estar tan cerca de haber muerto, pero los sorprendió que estos chicos habían visto una muerte brutal frente a ellos y no se habían desmoronado.

-Guau, chicos sí que tienen suerte-dijo Leila mientras salía del estupor de lo que los chicos frete a ellos les habían dicho-enserio por poco y mueren.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, eso había sido muy peligroso-dijo Anabel en tono de preocupación, ella no puede imaginarse en una situación así de delicada. Aunque esta entrenado para luchar, pero una cosa es escucharlo y otra muy diferente es vivirlo.

-Tienen suerte-dijo Thomas en señal de que había entendido el riesgo de lo que habían pasado, pero decidiendo cambiar el ritmo de las preguntas se vuelve a las dos chicas que habían llegado a la mesa antes que el- ¿y ustedes de donde llegaron? -pregunta de manera curiosa.

-Las dos somos de Stuttgart, nuestros padres nos enviaron después del ataque de hace un mes, creyeron que estaríamos seguros en la capital-dijo Leila en un tono más resignado y un poco molesto, ella pensaba que debían irse fuera de las ciudades no dentro de ellas, eso solo los hacia un objetivo más grande, pero eso no importa en este momento, solo debe concentrarse en mantener a salvo a Anabel y ella.

Luego todos los reunidos dirigieron sus miradas a Thomas, esperando que hablara de sí mismo, al igual que ellos.

-Primero tengo que aclarar que soy de Bélgica, no de Francia, no saben cuántas veces me confunden por un francés debido al idioma-dijo Thomas mientras sacaba ese detalle rápidamente, siempre cuando viaja lo confunden con un francés, como si fuera el único país que hablara el idioma-vine aquí para pasar tiempo con mi tía, hasta que ciertos asuntos se resolvían en casa-pero dejando ciertos detalles de lado. Los cuales ellos podían darse cuenta de que no quería hablar de ellos, sabía que respetarían su privacidad como el respetaría la de ellos.

Cuando terminaron las presentaciones procedieron a tratar de conocerse mejor, después de todo es posible que terminarían luchando juntos por los próximos días. Durante la charla Nora y Jaune sabían cómo sería cada persona. Leila era la bromista del grupo, pero también actuaba como hermana mayor de Anabel, la cual es víctima de sus bromas inocentes, le encanta la pintura y la fotografía. Anabel paso a ser todo lo contrario, era tímida y no se relacionaba bien con el resto, siempre fue la victima de las bromas de su mejor amiga, pero sabía que no lo hacía con malas intenciones sino como apoyo cuando conocían gente nueva para calmar la situación, pero era muy inteligente, le encantan las novelas románticas y le apasiona la historia. Thomas era el más calmado de grupo, es muy observador, e inteligente, un poco callado, pero siempre parecía sacar las conjeturas rápidamente, resultaba muy buen conversador y oyente, en resumidas palabras él era agradable. Siguieron hablando por unas dos horas, hasta que fue el momento de continuar con el entrenamiento a contra reloj.

Pero afortunadamente la suerte parece estar de su lado.

**FUERZA DE ASALTO NORTE DEL GLA/EN RUTA A BERLIN/1340HS**

Mientras las calles modernas y los bosques se extienden por millares, siendo en muchos casos lo contrario a lo que están expuestos los combatientes nacidos en los climas desérticos de oriente medio. Esta es una de las fuerzas más importantes reunidas para tomar la capital de uno de sus mayores enemigos europeos. Al contrario de los demás grupos que están asolando el país, los cuales tienen armas del montón, poco entrenamiento, y están profundamente motivados. Esta fueron las fuerzas militares de muchos de los países que se unieron, aunque Mohmar 'Deathstrike' es un experto en propaganda y táctica, usando simples insurgentes muchas de sus operaciones, no había perdido de vista a los soldados de los ejércitos bien armados, entrenados y abastecidos.

Esto siempre había sido el problema de los países occidentales, se concentran en los pequeños renegados y se olvidan de las llamadas ``fuerzas gubernamentales´´, eso había sido la fuente real del poder militar del GLA. Muchos de los que se unieron a dichos ejércitos lo habían perdido todo a causa de la avaricia del capitalismo americano y europeo. Así que cuando se les presento una oportunidad de vengarse, la tomaron.

Estos fueron la otra cara más equipada de la GLA, donde los otros usan armas de más de sesenta años, ellos usan equipo moderno, no a la altura de las potencias, pero lo más cerca posible. Donde los insurgentes causan una gran cantidad de daño a sus enemigos por fanatismo, ellos usan tácticas y estrategias, donde sus tanques avanzan sin control por el campo en cacería de sus oponentes en tanques que están a punto de caerse por estar hechos de partes, ellos se mueven en formaciones en tanques mucho más duros y elegantes, donde recogen cualquier vehículo y lo convierten en una plataforma de armas ``funcional´´, ellos utilizan blindados diseñas para la tarea en cuestión.

En este mismo momento la fuerza de asalto cuenta con más de cuarenta mil soldados, más de mil tanques de batalla principales, vehículos de apoyo, artillería, trasporte de tropas, helicópteros y unos cuantos jets envejecidos que fueron los primeros en estar listos, encargados de dar cobertura área. Lo curioso de dicha fuerza de asalto es que su armamento en gran medida fue de origen soviético y sus variantes, una imagen así se habría esperado en la guerra fría para parar al coloso soviético de tomar Europa, pero ahora esta es una fuerza de una super nación terrorista.

Por lo general una fuerza tan pequeña no sería lo suficientemente grande para tomar Berlín, aunque estuviera respaldada por otra fuerza del mismo tamaño y composición, este tipo de operaciones se deben llevar con mucho cuidado para tomar la ciudad, pero no están aquí para conquistarla…están aquí para convertirla en cenizas. Cualquiera pensaría que en la guerra moderna cubrir la distancia de casi trescientos kilómetros de Hamburgo a Berlín, tomaría menos de un día, pero poder mover y coordinar una gran cantidad de fuerzas para que ataquen en sincronía puede ser muy complicado, sumado a los problemas que podrían sufrir en cualquier momento.

Y este es uno de esos momentos.

¡PAPAPAPA!

¡PAPAPAPA!

Es el fuego de respuesta de múltiples sistemas antiaéreos autopropulsados ZSU-23-4 Shilka, armados con cuatro cañones automáticos de 23 mm, los cuales tienen la misión de defender al resto de un ataque aéreo.

\- [Scheiße, Flugabwehrfeuer!, ¡Weichen Sie nicht ab und konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Odjektive!] (¡mierda, fuego antiaéreo!, ¡no se desvíen y concéntrese en los objetivos!)-dijo una voz de mando por radio, mientras las balas y las explosiones ocurren a su alrededor- [nur ein bisschen mehr ... jetzt] (solo un poco más...ahora).

¡BOOM!  
!BOOM!  
!BOOM!

\- [DIREKTE AUSWIRKUNG! DIREKTE AUSWIRKUNGEN BESTÄTIGT!] (¡IMPACTO DIRECTO! ¡IMPACTO DIRECTO CONFIRMADO!)-dijo una voz alemana por la radio, mientras se muestra a ocho aviones Tornado IDS con los colores de la Luftwaffe alemana, los cuales realizaron un bombardeo terrestre, arrasando todo a su paso, mientras continúan evadiendo el fuego antiaéreo- [DAS IST SQUAD, BLITZSCHLAG, ¡BESTÄTIGTE AUSWIRKUNGEN! ZURÜCK ZUR WIEDERHERSTELLUNG AUS EINER MUNIKION!] (¡ESTE ES ESCUADRÓN RELAMPAGO, IMPACTOS CONFIRMADOS! ¡REGRESANDO PARA REABASTECERSE DE MUNICION!).

\- [bewusst, Phoenix und Drachen Kader mit dem Angriff weiter] (Enterado, los escuadrones Phoenix y Dragon continuaran con el ataque)-dijo otra voz mientras coordinaba la siguiente ronda de bombardeos- [bereite dich auf die Neuzuweisung vor, es gibt noch viele Plätze zu vergeben. Ich habe Berichte erhalten, dass ein weiterer Angriff gegen eine ähnliche feindliche Streitmacht im Süden durchgeführt wird] (Prepárese para la reasignación, todavía hay muchos lugares para atacar. He recibido informes de que se está lanzando otro ataque contra una fuerza enemiga similar en el Sur), [das sollte den Berliner Jungs eine Pause geben] (eso debería dar un respiro a los chicos de Berlín).

Cuando los aviones comienzan a alejarse se pueden oír el ruido de más explosiones que terminan cobrándose aún más vidas del GLA. El bombardeo dura más de quince minutos y deja una estela de muerte y destrucción, los cuales los dejan momentáneamente paralizados, pero no derrotados.

-كيف حدث لنا؟ لم يكن من المفترض أن يكون لدينا SA-9 Gaskin ، لهدمهم قبل أن يقتربوا؟ (¿Cómo nos han pasado? ¿No se suponía que teníamos nuestros SA-9 Gaskin, para demolerlos antes de que se acercaran?)-pregunta uno de los comandantes de campo del GLA, en tono confundido. Ellos conocen que tan devastador es el poder aéreo, por ello mandaron vehículos blindados armados con misiles tierra-aire para servir como primera línea de defensa de las tropas terrestres.

-كان هذا أكثر من الواضح ، أطلقوا ECM (التدابير المضادة الإلكترونية الإلكترونية المضادة) ، وترك أنظمة الإنذار لدينا أعمى ويمكن أن تهاجم دون تدخلEsto fue más que obvio, lanzaron ECM (electronic countermeasure-contramedidas electrónicas), dejando a nuestros sistemas de alarma ciegos y pueden atacar sin interferencias)-dijo otro de los comandantes supervivientes, dando su punto de vista lógico.

-لكن لم يكن من المفترض أننا اكتشفنا جميع قواعدها الجوية. كانت الخطة هجومًا سريعًا على قواعدهم العسكرية لتجنب هذا النوع من الحالات. (Pero no se suponía que habíamos descubierto todas sus bases aéreas. El plan era un rápido ataque a sus bases militares para evitar precisamente este tipo de situaciones)-dijo otro de los comandantes, sabiendo que eso había sido un paso lógico para garantizar el éxito de este plan.

-ربما كان لديهم طائرات في الاحتياط أو المطارات المخفية. (Tal vez tenían aviones en reserva o aeródromos ocultos)-dijo el ultimo comandante superviviente-هاجمونا في نهاية القصة. الآن علينا أن نعرف كم فقدنا ونرى ما إذا كان يمكننا استبدال ما فقدناه (Nos atacaron fin de la historia. Ahora debemos saber cuánto perdimos y ver si podemos reemplazar lo que perdimos).

Todos los comandantes asienten y se ponen a averiguar el estado total de sus fuerzas. Esto fue solo un contratiempo, los días de Europa están contados y nadie los va a detener.

**PATIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO/1530HS**

Después de regresar de sus comidas se reanudan los entrenamientos, ordenaron formar pelotones, de cuatro o cinco soldados. Los pelotones regulares siempre están mandados por un sub oficial, preferiblemente un cabo. Pero las circunstancias difieren por lo tanto se agruparon de acuerdo a sus preferencias personales, esa diferencia hace esta vez que Leila, Anabel y Thomas, se unen a Jaune y Nora. Esto causa un ligero recuerdo en Jaune, de cuando era el líder del equipo JNPR, pero los descarta ya que esos recuerdos son parte de un pasado oscuro y no tiene tiempo para reflexionar de esto en este momento, en cuanto a Nora es un poco más positiva porqué parece que estaría en un equipo completo otra vez.

Ya con los pelotones listos los hacen realizar maniobras básicas de infantería, los soldados aprenden a operar juntos, empezando como el grupo más pequeño, el escuadrón y terminando con toda la compañía. Ponen énfasis en ejercicio físico, preparación y el cuidado apropiado del equipo militar. En este punto, ellos deben profundizan su conocimiento en técnicas y especializaciones de combate. Durante este pequeño tiempo libre otros soldados que desempeñan diferentes roles se unen al entrenamiento y capacitación.

El Cuerpo de Ingeniería Militar entrena para eliminar obstáculos como campos de minas, túneles y montículos de tierra. Por otro lado, el Cuerpo de Inteligencia de campo se especializa en recolectar información y reconocer amenazas en el campo. La Unidad de Búsqueda y Rescate también tiene un entrenamiento especializado, que incluye la ejecución de misiones especiales durante terremotos, tsunamis y ataques terroristas convencionales y/o no convencionales. Con ello se busca que tenga una compresión más profunda del campo de batalla, generalmente esto se lleva a cabo durante las formaciones de tropas regulares de los ejércitos. Con esto esperan poder organizar una fuerza paramilitar, las cuales refiere a organizaciones particulares que tienen una estructura, entrenamiento, subcultura y, a menudo, una función igual a las de un ejército, pero no forman parte de manera formal a las fuerzas militares de un Estado. Son grupos de poder en el enquistados, y generalmente están fuera de la ley. Dentro de sus miembros pueden estar fuerzas policiales, militares, guerrilleros, mercenarios e integrantes de escuadrones de asalto o grupos de seguridad privados y políticos.

Estos grupos generalmente tienen un carácter de tropa irregular por lo que combaten sin obedecer las convenciones nacionales e internacionales para el ejercicio de la guerra, lo cual les permite excesos de violencia que serían inadmisibles en las fuerzas del Estado. Pero con todo lo que esta ocurriendo un poco de brutalidad podría ser más que necesaria para salvaguardar el país y mantenerse vivos.

Los tres chicos quedan asombrados por la capacidad de Jaune al mando, casi como si hubiera hecho algo así antes, sumado a la gran coordinación entre ellos, es la primera vez que trabajan juntos, pero parece saber que rol puede desempeñar cada uno. Durante el resto del día cada uno había recibido un arma diferente para completar sus arsenales.

Jaune aun manteniendo su fusil FAL y su pistola Colt 1911, había optado por un RPG-7 como un arma secundaria, para roles anti tanque, por recordar como los habían descrito para destruir tanques o vehículos blindados similares. Aun recordando la descripción de Allen sobre el blindaje no puede dejar de pensar en que estarían vulnerables si se topan con más tanques. Después de descubrir que un RPG-7 estándar puede perforar mininamente 600 mm de blindaje, pero ojivas especiales pueden doblar ese número, y puedan dar un golpe desagradable a la infantería.

Nora manteniendo su G3, junto a su pistola Browning GP-35, había optado por llevar una escopeta Benelli M4 para encuentros en cuartos cerrados, aunque le hubiera gustado llevar algún explosivo no fue posible, había averiguado cual fue el enfoque de su líder sin miedo, cada uno debía tener armas para cualquiera que sea la ocasión y poder responder, por ello si se avanzaban sobre ellos otra vez recibirán una gran cantidad de plomo.

Leila había recibido un rifle AK-74 pero con la incorporación de un lanzagranadas acoplado GP-25, siendo la contra parte de los muy utilizados M203 y AG36 utilizados por las fuerzas miliares europeas y americanas. Había demostrado un muy buen control del arma y había aprendido rápidamente a reaccionar en situaciones sorpresa, dado su rol parecido al de Nora en combates en corto a medio alcance, tenía al confiable sub fusil Uzi de fabricación israelí, y una pistola Beretta 92.

Anabel había demostrado una gran puntería, pudiendo abatir blancos a más de quinientos metros. Como fue designada la tiradora del escuadrón había recibido un fusil de francotirador Dragunov o mejor conocido como SDV, debido a su facilidad de manteniendo, producción, bajo coste y facilidad de manejo, al igual que todas las armas soviéticas, como su arma secundaria había recibido una pistola Makárov PM.

Thomas se había decidido por el fuego pesado, habiendo Ametralladora de propósito general PKM, la ametralladora principal de la infantería soviética y rusa desde su introducción, alimentada por cintas de 100, 200 o 250 cartuchos, para garantizar un fuego de supresión continuo, para no quedarse corto había tomado un revolver Colt Python, cuando le preguntaron por qué eligió eso en vez de una automática simplemente dijo que es la arma que había aprendido a usar cuando era niño.

Durante la tarde se les había informado de la serie de ataques sorpresas echas por la fuerza aérea, los cuales habían paralizado los avances momentáneamente, según la estimación más pesimista solo pudieron retrasarlos por otros dos días y las más confiadas puede que les den más tiempo, eso lleno de orgullo y valor a los defensores, pero también les informaron de los ataques realizados por células durmiente o infiltrados. Esto había sido una de las principales preocupaciones de no saber quien es quien, pero no debían dejar que estos acontecimientos los disuadan, ellos debían resistir hasta que el mando militar pueda reagruparse y montar un contra ataque.

Por ello los mandos militares reunidos en la ciudad están en una discusión sobre qué hacer después. Después de deliberadlo decidieron empezar a capacitar a unos pocos que parecían tener más facilidad para el comando, para entrenarlos en táctica y estrategia militar, esto con el objetivo de que las fuerzas de resistencia pudieran actuar independientemente, para poder liberar recursos y oficiales y poder reorganizarse, como no fue muy fácil elegir quien recibiría el entrenamiento, la forma estándar hubiera sido que los solicitantes habrían estado en las academias de oficiales o hubieran ascendido por sus propios méritos, en este caso debieron ser los que parecían guiar mejor sus equipos.

-Bien ya que decidimos capacitar a los individuos, pero la pregunta importante es ¿Cómo los identificamos? -dijo el coronel Bernhard Scheel, mientras considera que es lo hace a continuación, cuando tomó la decisión de armar una resistencia fue en virtud del ataque inminente, el cual sigue estando vigente, pero con retraso-debemos ser demasiado selectivos, solo los que parezcan que pueden dirigir deberían hacerlo.

-Propongo que asignemos a los líderes de grupo que parecen tener alguna idea de lo que están haciendo, tanto en su desempeño en el entrenamiento como en su adaptabilidad-dijo la capitana Gertrude Lerman, dando una idea de cómo deberían organizarse, en otra circunstancia no estarían discutiendo un asunto así, pero de nuevo esta es una situación que nadie había anticipado.

-Si ese es el caso, creo que tengo un par de nombres-dijo el capitán de las fuerzas especiales británicas John Price, durante el entrenamiento pudo ver muy de cerca el desempeño de algunos, que podrían hacer de buenos oficiales.

\- ¿Quiénes? -pregunto Bernhard en un tono curioso, no esperaba que ya hubiera alguien la mente del capitán, pero si dice que puede tener a alguien listo les puede ahorrar tiempo.

-El primero seria un chico de dieciocho años llamado Frank Jaeger, perdió a ambos padres por un ataque químico en Düsseldorf, el mismo día que el asalto en Stuttgart-dijo Price mientras recuerda el desempeño del joven universitario, ve mucho potencial, es fuerte listo y rápido, aunque podría desarrollar un trauma de perder a sus padres hace más de un mes. Pero por lo que puede ver lo esta sobrellevando y parece estar muy enfocado y dispuesto.

\- ¿Rubio, alto, ojos azules, buen tirador y líder de equipo? -pregunto Gertrude mientras también recordaba al chico, ella admite que tiene potencial, pero no sabía de ese detalle en particular- ¿cómo supiste eso?

-Le pregunte, y dijo ``esos malditos mataron a mi familia y pagaran, pero no se equivoque, no voy a tirar mi vida y las de los que dirijo solo por venganza, esto es mas importante´´-dijo Price mientras relata la conversación con Jaeger, le recuerda a muchos de los soldados de su regimiento, tienen la cabeza fría y pueden ver el panorama más amplio, pero también buscarán venganza.

\- ¿Quién es el segundo? -pregunto Bernhard, si bien reconoce lo dicho por el capitán como una buena experiencia para un líder, lo cual considera, pero con tiempo escaso lo pondrá igual.

-Jaune Arc-dijo Price mientras sonríe de manera graciosa, aun le parece cómico como un chico de 15 años pueda insultarlo frente a sus hombres sin dudar, al igual que su compañera. Cuando vio cómo se desenvolvía en combate pudo su forma de luchar, aunque no tiene mucha experiencia, y le falta un mejor entrenamiento, pudo ver la voluntad de hacer lo correcto, además tiene las características de un líder natural. Pero no duda que el y su amiga tengan secretos, todos los tienen-aunque es un novato, aprende rápido y se adaptó a su equipo rápidamente, durante las practicas pudo organizarse de manera variada para cada situación, como también poder dar ordenas claras y concisas.

\- ¿El chico rubio de la otra noche? -pregunto Bernhard con escepticismo, claro vio al chico la noche anterior y pidió detalles adicionales, por lo que dijeron fue un buen combatiente, pero no esta seguro de darle a un chico joven ese tipo de responsabilidad.

-Si-dijo Price mientras responde la forma más clara posible.

-También lo he visto, y note las cualidades que el capitán Price expuso, pero falto un detalle que dejo de lado, no habla alemán, y no tenemos tiempo de que pueda aprender rápidamente-dijo Gertrude de manera analítica, sin una buena compresión a la hora de dar ordenes se pueden cometer errores-pude ver que su pelotón tenga a algunos alemanes, pero no podría mantenerlos cerca todo el tiempo para ser traductores. Sumado a que es un extranjero, en lo personal no me importa, pero los demás pueden ser un problema.

-Tiene razón, debido a su falta de compresión del idioma puede causar malentendidos y los ciudadanos no seguirían a un extranjero de buena gana-dijo Bernhard mientras estaba de acuerdo con su subordinado, los problemas de esa índole deben resolverse rápidamente para que haya cohesión en una unidad. Pero reconoce los puntos de vista de los que sirven bajo su mando, y ellos están diciendo que el chico tiene potencial-_ ''aunque la situación es desesperada, aun tenemos un poco de tiempo gracias a la fuerza aérea…debo arriesgarme y que suceda lo que suceda''_-tome una decisión durante el tiempo disponible, los dos serán capacitados, traten de que el chico pueda aclimatarse más rápido, mientras tratan de encontrar mas candidatos para puestos de mando, despedido-termino diciendo en tono de mando que su decisión es definitiva.

Ambos oficiales reconocen que no hay más que discutir y asienten ligeramente con la cabeza. Ambos proceden a retirarse y continuar preparando las defensas y quienes las operaran. Nunca sabrán la gran decisión y las consecuencias que traerán después en el futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo toda responsabilidad intelectual de personajes, conceptos, universos, etc. No soy dueño de ninguna de las series, películas, animes, juegos o libros que se presenten en esta historia, solo mis personajes OC son de mi autoría personal. No poseo los de derechos de RWBY (Rooster Teeth), Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour: Rise of The Reds (abreviado ROTR) (SWR Productions), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered (Activision) u otro material que decida utilizar para agregar a la historia.**

-DIÁLOGOS-

[COMUNICACIONES, RADIO, TELÉFONO, PERGAMINO, DISPOSITIVOS DE COMUNICACIÓN]

_**FLASBACK**_**.**

**''**_PENSAMIENTOS_''.

**CAPITULO 3: PREPARACIONES, NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS Y DEFENSA DESESPERADA: PARTE 2.**

**SALA DE CONFERENCIAS/2300HS**

Hace varias horas, las cosas cambiaron para los llegados de Remanent, más en concreto Jaune Arc. Mientras está leyendo sobre la historia de este mundo, en un intento tratando de dormir junto a su equipo, aunque le recuerde su estancia Beacon, ahora no es tiempo de pensar en ello, allí estaban seguros, solo salidas adicionales al bosque esmeralda, o heridos por clase de combate…pero aquí están en guerra, simple y claramente, eso significa que debe ser aún más peligroso, estaba preparado para cuidar de Nora, pero desde que lo eligieron para el mando, ya no pueden ser solo ellos, no, debían preocuparse por las otras tres personas que habían conocido.

Pero su mente estaba enfocada en las grandes diferencias que habían surgido de ambos mundos, primero y más notable fue la falta de elementos conocidos, por ello se dieron cuenta de que estaban en otro lugar, al principio creyeron que estaban en otro lugar de Remanent hasta que vieron la luna completa, eso había sido un shock. Pero cuando pudo asegurar unos cuantos libros de historia en ``Ingles´´, lo cual aun en otro mundo tuviera el mismo idioma y escritura solo que diferente, cuando le preguntaron por tantos libros que buscaba y llevaba, solo les respondió que era para poder sacar su mente la situación, lo cual era en parte cierto, cualquier distracción seria bien recibida, otro fue buscar información lo cual había discutido con su compañera nativa de Remanent, para parecer nativos y no levantar muchas sospechas, aunque no era tonto y dudaba que Nora también lo fuera, el solo hecho de estar allí y sin identificación de por sí ya levanta sospechas y no poder decir de dónde provienen. Pero dejando eso de lado, está un poco asombrado por los logros de lo que había ocurrido en este mundo, como también los horrores que pueden producir, lo que había visto en ese estacionamiento y cuando llegaron al Bundestag y miraron a todos los heridos, seguidos del ataque, junto con las masacres correspondientes, y la lucha posterior.

Había visto que los libros contenían una historia lejana y profunda, aún más que la historia de su mundo de origen, pero sabiendo que no podía ver todo se enfocó en los últimos mil años, y eso no había disminuido la información en lo más mínimo. Le mostró los grandes eventos de la edad media, como las cruzadas, la reconquista de España, el surgimiento y caída de reinos europeos. Siguiendo con el descubrimiento del continente americano y su posterior conquista, los avances sociales y científicos, el renacimiento y la ilustración, la revolución estadounidense, la Revolución Francesa, y las posteriores fiebres revolucionarias de las colonias europeas en el continente americano, la posterior guerra de Napoleón Bonaparte y la conquista de la mayor parte del continente, la posterior caída de las monarquías europeas, su derrota y la restauración de las monarquías, los avances tanto científicos, como sociales, la guerra civil estadounidense. Ya entrando el siglo XIX, nuevas tecnologías y el auge masivo de la revolución industrial, la formación de los estados imperialistas, y muchos cambios de diversos índoles, los cuales se ampliarían en el siglo XX, Invención de las primeras aerolíneas, los vehículos motorizados, los primeros aparatos electrónicos, la creación de las computadoras, la energía nuclear, la carrera espacial, la caída de los grandes imperios, grandes avances médicos, la introducción de la Internet y el siglo XXI continua con las innovaciones, la digitalización masiva, la reducción de tamaño de los dispositivos móviles, como su cambio a ser interactivos, nuevas fuentes de combustibles, etc.

Lo cual sorprendió mucho el nivel de progreso mostrado, y el tamaño del mundo en sí, prácticamente el continente europeo era aún más grande que los cuatro reinos combinados. Sumado a la gran cantidad de culturas, las cuales son idénticas en su mundo de origen, Mistral tiene un gran parecido a los países asiáticos, vacuo es similar a las culturas del medio oriente, Atlas tiene sus orígenes posiblemente en Europa central y finalmente Vale puede ser considerado en parte a las culturas de América del norte. Pero la variable más destacable que siempre parece persistir, la guerra, él no puede negar que la gran cantidad de avances no pudieron avanzar en grande si no fue por el conflicto, pero no todos ellos fueron pensados de esa manera. No se hacía ilusiones, ya sabía que esto era igual en cualquier mundo, la humanidad es guerrera y siempre encuentra una forma de luchar, aunque falte Grimm y la humanidad pudo extenderse y florecer, pero siempre caía en una repetición ya sea por venganza, territorio, raza, religión, recursos, etc. El resultado había sido siempre el mismo: la guerra.

Él lo vio cada gran avance fue y seguirá siendo para la guerra, aunque no fueron creados con dichos fines, muchos se crearon como una forma de fomentar la ciencia y el progreso, pero como dice el dicho ''cualquier cosa es un arma, solo hay que tener imaginación y saber como usarlo''.

Y no puede dejar de asombrarse y aterrorizarse por el tamaño de esta, cada vez se desarrollan nuevas tácticas y doctrinas, así como las armas que las apoyan, primero fueron las luchas con espadas y lanzas, luego las armas de fuego comenzaron a ganar más reconocimiento y perfeccionarse, la artillería era una constante y ganaba más fuerza y tamaño, los tanques remplazaron a las caballerías, y los helicópteros y aviones dominaban los cielos, los grandes acorazados y sus poderosos cañones fueron remplazados por sistemas de misiles, cada vez más el tamaño creció hasta que los conflictos en gran escala sucedieron, las guerras napoleónicas les costaron la vida a más de cuatro millones de personas, fue tres veces más que el gran guerra en Remanent, y no se detuvo a allí, su gran guerra entre las potencias centrales y los aliados. Los cuales costaron las vidas de más de dieciocho millones, cualquiera hubiera creído que con gran cantidad de bajas se dejarían dichos conflictos, pero no fue así y termino con la guerra más grande de la historia, la segunda guerra mundial, protagonizada por los mismos participantes de la primera guerra, pero con nombre diferente: el eje y los aliados, la lucha de seis años dio como resultado de más de sesenta millones de muertos, tanto civiles como militares.

Pero también fue primera vez consciente de que la humanidad puede ser peor que los Grimm, los nazis fueron monstruos, no hay otra palabra, asesinato de civiles, ejecuciones sumarias, caza religiosa, racismo, los campos de exterminio, no fue sorpresa que haya vomitado después de ver lo que los nazis hicieron, al igual que los japoneses contra la población china y contra prisioneros de guerra aliados. Pero no están tonto como para creer que fueron los únicos que hicieron masacres o asesinatos sin sentido, también leyo que los supuestos defensores de la ``libertad y democracia´´ no fueron los santos que querían que el mundo creyeran que eran, como tales. Los Soviéticos dieron rienda suelta a las ejecuciones tanto de prisioneros de guerra, como a los supuestos colaboradores y civiles, los Británicos abogaron con un bombardeo total a las ciudades alemanas como retribución a la campaña de bombarderos conocida como Blitz, durante la guerra en el pacifico las tropas de Estados Unidos, fueron culpables de ejecuciones a los prisioneros y dieron rienda a las violaciones de civiles japoneses. Solo por nombrar algunos de los hechos que sucedieron durante la guerra.

Esto le da un oscuro recordatorio de su antiguo mundo…la humanidad no es la única raza allí, también están los faunos, si los nazis o cualquier equivalente estuviera allí, solo sería pedir un genocidio…pero los hay y en forma del colmillo blanco, ellos alegan que son superiores a los humanos y que deberían servirlos o ser exterminados, por suerte no hay nada de estas características en Remanent…aun.

Otro punto contrario a Remanent, donde los ejércitos excepto Atlas se habían disuelto después de la Gran Guerra, y dio paso a los cazadores para llenar el vacío de poder después de la abolición de los militares, pero aquí las fuerzas armadas son el pilar de la sociedad, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Esto le dejo un gran impacto en el nativo de Remanent, él y su compañera, fueron sacado de un mundo en paz, a uno en donde las guerras ocurren casi siempre. Donde no hay peligro de extermino por parte de criaturas de oscuridad, sino en manos de la humanidad, la brutalidad y derramamiento de sangre no tiene precedentes y las armas fueron cada vez más letales y monstruosas, pero lo que más temor le dio junto a su compañera, fueron las armas atómicas, el jamás pensó que un arma de esas proporciones pudieran existir, el poder de destruir una gran ciudad de un solo golpe, junto a sus efectos posteriores, o la carrera de armamentos para tener más y mejores de estas armas, llamada nucleares, ahora pudo ver porque los Chinos lanzaron una guerra sangrienta contra el GLA.

Después de leer y tratar de comprender la historia de este mundo. Su mente no puede evitar vagar a lo ocurrido hace varias horas atrás.

_**CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO, HACE 6 HORAS**_

_**\- ¡Thomas, Leila, Anabel, fuego de supresión, cúbrannos mientras avanzamos a la siguiente posición! -Grito Jaune mientras él y Nora corrían tras una barricada, y se ponían a cubierto, mientras apuntaban a los maniquíes de entrenamiento-Ahora-mientras disparaba junto con Nora para dar fuego de cobertura para que el resto avance.**_

_**Esto solo habían sido los primeros entrenamientos de escuadrón a los que fueron sometidos, su meta es prepararlos para los avances mientras se mantiene la cobertura de fuego. Esto es muy diferente a lo que están acostumbrados en Remanent, por lo general, ambos irían con Crocea Mors y Magnhild, y usando su aura para una mejora de velocidad que les permitiera evadir los proyectiles y sumado a su escudo de energía, pero aquí correr de frente a una tormenta de balas puede ser una idea terrible, sin su aura deben confiar en los chalecos balísticos para frenarlos, esa fue otra de las cosas que se dieron cuenta, aquí no se utiliza las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, excepto los cuchillos o bayonetas para combates a cortas distancias, las municiones empleadas usan un compuesto llamado pólvora y es fácil fabricación y obtención, esto también fue un gran cambio en Remanent lo único que se usa como municiones es Dust, claro pueden ser muy versátiles y tener muchos efectos variados como fuego, rayos, hielo, gravedad , pero es muy inestable, pero es caro de conseguir, pero aquí se producen por millones, además de ser mucho más estable y a bajo coste.**_

_**-STOPPEN SIE DAS FEUER! (¡CESE EL FUEGO!)-grito uno de los entrenadores alemanes, mientras se terminaban los ejercicios de maniobra-Nun, damit die nächste Gruppe vorbereitet ist, weiß der Rest, was zu tun ist! (Bueno, para que el próximo grupo esté preparado, ¡el resto sabe qué hacer!)**_

_**Con eso Jaune y el resto se levanta y van a buscar munición de repuesto, gracias a las grandes cantidades recuperadas, pueden darse el lujo de practicar con fuego real y que pudieran no caer en pánico a la hora de combatir. Con esto ya son más de dos horas desde que comenzó la siguiente ronda del entrenamiento, por lo general, este tipo de maniobras se llevan a cabo de a una o dos semanas de acondicionamiento físico, pero deben sacar todos los datos del libro y metérselos rápidamente en sus cabezas.**_

_**\- ¿Qué sigue? -pregunta Nora mientras busca munición, y observado al resto de sus compañeros hacer lo mismo.**_

_**-Tal vez nos hagan hacer trincheras o nos instruyan como despejar una habitación-dijo Thomas mientras recoge una cinta de municiones para su ametralladora.**_

_**-Sí, tiene razón, pero creo que será como despejar una habitación-dijo Jaune mientras terminaba de recoger sus municiones, y verificando que su arma no tuviera fallas.**_

_**\- ¿Por qué crees que harían algo así? -dijo Leila mientras espera que terminen de recoger sus balas, ella tiene una duda de porqué los harían realizar un eso, no sería mejor entrenamiento de combate a cortas distancias, ya que están en una ciudad esa la opción ideal.**_

_**-Estas pensado en porque no entrenamiento de combate mano a mano…o me equivoco-dijo Jaune mientras daba una mirada a su nueva compañera la cual parecía sorprendida, ella no es la única, Anabel y Thomas, también se sorprenden, pero no Nora, ella tiene una buena idea de por qué-si te preguntas como lo sé es fácil…tus manos y tus movimientos-allí nota la mirada confundida del resto- ya se preguntan por qué dije eso, bueno es bastante simple, cuando toque tus manos pude notar callos en ellas, así como pequeñas marcas en los nudillos, y durante las maniobras vi tu juego de pies, la forma fluida en la que te movías, y como reaccionabas, lo que me hizo pensar en que habías tenido entrenamiento en combate mano a mano-terminó diciendo Jaune mientras todos se quedaban sin palabras.**_

_**Es lo que siempre tenía a su favor en Beacon, siempre fue muy observador, si no podía luchar con su propia fuerza, lo haría con su mente, durante mucho tiempo había observado a todos los que lo rodeaban, siempre buscando fallas en su estilo, si bien no servía en clase de combate por no ser demasiado fuerte y poder derrotarlos, podía adaptarse y planear en consecuencia, lo cual llevo a durar demasiado tiempo cuando jugaba de manera inteligente, era lo que el resto de sus ex amigos nunca se dieron cuenta, ellos siempre asumieron que perdería solo por ser débil y menos estilizado, pero lograba aguantar más tiempo durante cada nuevo combate y lograba buenos contraataques. Eso siempre fue destacado por los profesores.**_

_**Glynda Goodwitch tras la clase de combate siempre le recordaba que el campo de batalla era cambiante y que solo podías sobrevivir si lograbas cambiar de estilo cuando la situación lo requiera, sumado a que instruía en el juego de pies más que nada, él era muy rápido y ágil, además de tener una buena forma muscular, más para movimientos acrobáticos, por eso siempre le decía que era mejor aprender combate mano a mano, para tener más variables de cómo combatir, sino que también le permitirá luchar por más tiempo en caso de perder su arma.**_

_**Peter Port era astuto, sus historia tenían la finalidad de medir la atención de los cazadores, el siempre mezclaba la verdad con sus historias, mientras todos se concentraban en que terminaran de hablar él pudo leer entre líneas, cuando le pregunto porque su profesor los instruía de esta manera y no decirlo de una vez, le explico que los cazadores pasan por alto los detalles, solo ven lo que quieren ver…no lo que necesitan ver, solo quieren salir a combatir, allí pueden perderse un cambio en el suelo o en el terreno que después puede ser mortal, además le había dicho que no le dijera a nadie, de lo contrario ninguno podría darse cuenta y solo fingirían que prestaban atención.**_

_**Bartholomew Oobleck cuando enseñaba historia hacía hincapié en las culturas, los otros no prestaban atención, pero él lo noto, él era de las regiones más alejadas de los reinos, no lo suficiente para estar en la frontera, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que sea algo peligroso, allí cada comunidad se manejaba de manera distinta y tenía sus propias tradiciones, las cuales pueden ser fácilmente ofendidas, además los instruía para que siempre busquen primero una solución diplomática.**_

_**-Ser observador es clave en el campo de batalla y poder saber en cómo se especializan tus soldados es la clave para poder usar a su máxima capacidad-dijo una voz sorpresiva, cuando se acercó mostró al capitán Price.**_

_**Los cinco después de verlos, se ponen rápidamente en posiciones de atención.**_

_**\- ¡SEÑOR! -dijeron los cinco adolescentes mientras miraban firmemente al veterano capitán del SAS.**_

_**-A gusto-dijo Price mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa, él puede reconocer el talento cuando lo ve, y puede ver que los chicos reunidos harán grandes cosas. Pero ahora tiene que transmitir una decisión urgente e importante, mirando fijamente a Jaune, ven conmigo, hay algo importante de los que debemos hablar-terminó diciendo con rostro totalmente serio.**_

_**Jaune puede ver la seriedad en sus ojos y tono y lo que sea que quiera discutir debe ser reamente importante, dando una ligera mirada a los ojos a su equipo, ellos pueden ver el tipo de mirada, les dice que estará bien y que lo dejen ir. Volviéndose hacia Price, asiente firmemente.**_

_**Después de dejar a su equipó, es guiado hasta el centro de mando dentro del Bundestag, ahora está seriamente confundido, que es lo que está pasando para que quiera hablar con el cuartel de mando del ejército, pero solo puede hacer suposiciones. Cuando entran, Jaune puede ver al personal yendo de derecha a izquierda al igual que la noche anterior, allí puede ver a la capitana Lerman y parece que está escoltando a otro chico rubio de ojos azules, camiseta y pantalones tácticos, el cual también tiene una mirada de duda, puede que también querían hablar con él, sea lo que sea debe ser importante, ambos se miran brevemente y dan su reconocimiento y decir seguir. Cuando llegan al lugar de mando, pueden ver al coronel Scheel mirando fijamente un mapa de Alemania, el cual tiene grandes porciones en color rojo y otras un poco más pequeñas en azul, el resto muestras los lugares sombreados en naranja, amarillo y gris.**_

_**En ese momento el coronel se da vuelta y mira a los reunidos, sin saber qué hacer, Jaune se pone en posición de atención y dar un firme saludo, el chico de al lado sigue su ejemple y saluda de la misma manera. Las cejas del coronel se mueven un poco demostrando que está un poco sorprendido y muestra una pequeña sonrisa.**_

_**-En descanso-dijo Bernhard, allí mira que los chicos se relajan, el mueve su mano y señala una mesa y unas cuantas sillas alrededor-Platz nehmen (tomen asiento), Jetzt wollen sie wissen, warum sie hier sind (ahora quieren saber porque están aquí), eso en muy simple, ustedes tienen la capacidad de ser más y mejores.**_

_**\- ¿Mejores, señor? -pregunto Jaune con cautela, esto no fue lo que estaba esperando, el esperaba que quisieran interrogarlo sobre su origen, pero no puede entender porque les dicen que podrían ser más o mejores.**_

_**-Como él dijo, el tiempo se nos está acabando, y ustedes son los que tienen mayores chances de darnos más posibilidades y superar esto-dijo Price mientras continua donde lo dejo el oficial alemán. Él tenía una corazonada sobre esto, otros no dejarían una situación como esta por la suerte o la suposición, pero él sabía leer a las personas después de estar mucho tiempo en el ejército.**_

_**-Aber wie kann das sein? Sind wir nur zivile Rekruten? (Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso? ¿solo somos reclutas civiles?)-dijo el joven mientras también muestra sus dudas. Claro no sabía porque estaba allí junto al otro chico rubio, pero esto puede ser más importante.**_

_**-Wir wissen es, aber Sie haben mehr Kapazität als Sie denken (Lo sabemos, pero tienes más capacidad de la que crees)-dijo Gertrude mientras miraba a los ojos a ambos chicos, aunque está un poco sorprendida por Jaune, aunque es un extranjero parece poder seguir la conversación al pie de la letra.**_

_**-Lo que estamos tratando de decir es que ambos tienen actitudes para el mando…para decirlo sin rodeos: Jaune Arc, Frank Jaeger, vamos a entrenarlos para ser oficiales-dijo Bernhard de manera seria y su mirada como el hierro se centra en los jóvenes frente al él, los cuales ser sorprenden por la revelación.**_

_**Aunque decir que es una sorpresa es un eufemismo, están claramente sacudidos, Jaune no puede entender ni creer los que está escuchando…es decir, lo puedes culpar, lleva menos de tres días en un mundo nuevo, el cual todavía trata de comprender y ahora le están diciendo que lo promocionaran a un oficial, esto es ridículo, pero ve en la expresión de los tres militares frente a él que no están bromeando y que son totalmente serio, es la misma expresión que usaba su ``padre y madre´´ cuando daban una tarea, lo cual era definitivamente serio e importante. Esto presenta una nueva perspectiva de que es lo quieren hacer con ambos, si los escogieron deben tener sus razones.**_

_**Frank Jaeger, un joven de dieciocho años, originario de Düsseldorf, se considera tranquilo e inteligente, termino la preparatoria con notas excelentes y era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, había conseguido una beca completa para la Universidad Libre de Berlín, considerada la universidad más importante del país. Pero todo eso cambio hace un mes cuando sus padres murieron en un atentado suicida por parte del GLA, eso lo devastó profundamente, fue peor porque los había visto morir, había visto el momento exacto de cuando ocurría, mientras buscaba hacerse cargo del dolor y trauma reciente había decidido tomarse un año sabático y ordenar su cabeza, si es que podía. El destino había decidido tirarle otra bola curva, un mes más tarde los mismos monstruos que mataron a su familia empezaron un despiadado ataque a todo el continente y esta vez no se contendrían.**_

_**-Qué significa para ambos y no olvidan de que soy extranjero, sinceramente no creo que nadie siga mis órdenes por no ser alemán, sumado a que no hablo bien el idioma, así que dar órdenes podría ser contraproducente-dijo Jaune con un tono lo más calmado posible, pero aún se está tambaleando por la revelación anterior, pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar temas importantes y delicados.**_

_**\- Ja, er hat recht, ich bezweifle, dass sie ihm folgen werden, weil er ein Ausländer ist und wegen der Sprache, und warum sind wir diejenigen, ¿die für große Verantwortung ausgewählt wurden? (Sí, tiene razón, dudo que lo sigan, porque es extranjero y por el idioma, y ¿por qué somos nosotros los que hemos sido elegidos por una gran responsabilidad?)-dijo Frank, si bien no tiene nada en contra del chico sentado a su lado, no puede imaginarlo en una posición de mando, pero si lo llamaron debe ser muy serio-para ser sinceros aún tengo dudas de porque estamos aquí, ustedes deben tener sus razones pero nosotros no sabemos cuáles son-termino en inglés, al menos en lo menos que puede hacer para que la conversación no sea de un solo lado.**_

_**-Ustedes fueron los líderes de equipo más prometedores y los que más rápido de adaptaron a dar órdenes de mando-dijo Price seriamente, pero les dirá la razón de una vez, él no es un hombre que se valla por las ramas-la situación es crítica, los militares no podemos controlar la situación y a su vez poder dirigir a los voluntarios civiles, por eso decididos capacitar rápidamente a cualquiera que pueda poseer capacidad de mando. Haciendo eso nos permitirá liberar personal para tareas más críticas. Puede que deban pensar en la propuesta con mayor detenimiento, pueden dar sus respuestas hasta la mañana siguiente. Pueden retirase y confió en ambos hayamos tomado la decisión correcta.**_

**SALA DE CONFERENCIAS/HORA ACTUAL**

Nora Valkyrie, si una persona tratara de describirla seria, hiperactiva, motivada, amigable, graciosa…y muy observadora, aunque no lo parezca. Ella siempre fue buena para intuir si las cosas estaban mal, como estaba pasando justo ahora, y todo empezó cuando su líder sin miedo regreso, ella no sabía que es lo que había ocurrido, pero intuyo que fuera grave, como se dio cuenta…fácil, él estaba actuando más distraído y meditativo, pero eso no empeoro su entrenamiento ni las maniobras, en todo caso lo ayudo a completarlas más rápido y precisa, ella reconoció ese patrón, fue cuando estuvo intimidado por Cardín. Pero esta vez no dejaría que sea lo que le ocurriera se quede solo para él, allá juro que también lo ayudaría a cargar con sus pecados.

Mientras esta decida va hacia donde su líder sin miedo continúa leyendo, esta decidía a descubrir que es lo que le sucede, y esta vez no dejara que el la disuada de saber.

\- ¿Jaume, que paso? -pregunto Nora en tono bajo, pero firme mientras mira como su líder se sorprende por su llegada repentina, mientras ve que él va tratar de decir que no es nada como antes-y no me mientas, sé que algo sucedió cuando fuiste con Price, puede que ellos tres no se den cuenta, pero te conozco, así que dímelo-termino con un tono demasiado firme, el cual no va permitir ninguna discusión.

Jaune se sorprende por el tono utilizado, pero puede ver la preocupación en sus ojos y voz, soltando un suspiro cansado, mientras la mira fijamente y le relata todo lo sucedido. Aun mientras lo relata, su mente trata de ver si hay algún tipo de solución a la vista.

Nora se sorprende con la facilidad que su líder confía en ella y le relata que fue lo que sucedió. Pero como el, ella termina igualmente sorprendida…pero después de oír algo así, no es de extrañar que este terriblemente ansioso o confundido.

-Veo, para ser honesta no fue lo que esperaba de me dijeras-dijo Nora de manera más suave y tranquila.

\- ¿Y qué crees que me pasaba? -pregunto Jaune en un tono curioso, al principio se sorprendió por como ella actúo al exigirle que le dijera que era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado, pero recordó que actuaba de la misma manera en Beacon y como negó la ayuda en esa ocasión, aunque después todos supieron su secreto y lo apuñalaron la espalda, al menos esta vez no fue un idiota orgulloso y podía confiar sinceramente en ella-''Sí que fui un idiota y orgulloso, fui un niño que no supo ver cuáles fueron los hechos reales, pero afortunadamente conocí a alguien especial…así como muy linda''-pensó eso mientras recordaba cómo fue durante la academia y la actitud de Nora, si bien admite que es una chica linda, no se lo dirá de frente, solo es una amiga…

-Teniendo en cuanta cuál es la situación actual, hubiera creído que te habrían interrogado sobre nuestros orígenes y que nos estarían vigilando, y que de llegar a pasar nos hubieran ejecutado-dijo Nora con seriedad, la cual se está mostrando cada vez más- ''Aunque lo que él dijo habría sido lo último que hubiera considerado''-pensó mientras aun trata de saber qué es lo que harán con esa propuesta.

-Ok, eso fue demasiado drástico y especifico-dijo Jaune mientras se sorprendió de la pregunta de su compañera, la cual era honestamente que era lo que le iba a suceder.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que harás? -pregunto Nora ya más calmada y esperando cual puede ser la repuesta de su líder- ''debió haber sido un shock saber que te pidan que estés al mando de más personas''

-No lo sé, Nora honestamente no lo sé-dijo Jaune con un tono inseguro y lleno de dudas. Aun trata de saber por qué él fue elegido para semejante tarea, aunque ya le dieron sus razones, puede decir que es más que eso, es decir es ridículo pedirle a un chico de que no llega a los dieciocho- ''Si, aunque técnicamente tengo diecisiete, casi llegando a los dieciocho, pero cuando nos redujimos de tamaño, cualquiera puede pensar que somos unos adolescentes''

Nora puede ver muy bien la cara de su líder sin miedo, y puede ver la preocupación en su mirada, pero él sabe que si alguien puede sacarlos de esta situación es el. Escucho lo que los militares le dijeron, ella siempre supo que tenía talento en Beacon, pero nunca se pudieron destacar, pero sabe que le preocupa no estar lo suficientemente preparado para dejar que gente muera bajo su mando, desde hace pocos días no son ajenos a la muerte, saben que sucederá. Pero no puede dejar de pensar en que debería hacer, por un lado, puede decirle que rechace y se preocupe solo por su equipo, pero eso solo dejara a pocas personas capaz de dar órdenes y que podrían ser muy necesarios a la hora de dirigir, o puede aceptar y dirigir a cientos de personas y ser claramente responsable de ellos, además de que si falla más inocentes morirán. Pero saben que nunca podrían sacrificar inocentes.

-Jaune, lo que sea que decidas voy apoyarte-dijo Nora manteniéndose firme y dándole una mirada que dice que no termino de hablar-pero personalmente creo que deberías aceptar, la razón es que no conozco a nadie mejor a la hora de planear tácticas y estrategias, pero sabes poner orden y dirigir de manera inteligente, esto no sería diferente a ser cazadores, sé que tienes miedo de que mueran bajo tu mando, pero esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano ya sea que estemos aquí o que hubiéramos sido cazadores.

Jaune pudo entender que fue lo que trataba de explicar, él también lo sabía, y es posible que ellos también lo sepan, pero tiene razón, él pudo saber cuáles fueron los riegos de que no haya alguien disponible para dar órdenes. Sabía que no podía dejar que una cosa así pasara, de lo contrario miles morirían. Soltando un suspiro mira fijamente a Nora y en su mirada ya no muestra la indecisión o temor, no, lo que muestra es una voluntad fuerte. Solo asiente, ya no hay más palabras para hablar, solo sabe que esto se va a volver aún más duro.

-Gracias Nora, sin ti no sabría que hacer-dijo Jaune dándole una cálida sonrisa, la cual provocaba un pequeño tono rosado en las mejillas de la chica, pero siendo tan despistado como siempre no lo noto.

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Unas veinte personas corren en formación a través de Platz der Republik (Plaza de la República), ubicada frente al Bundestag, generalmente es un parqué en que las familias solían ir por turismo u ocio, pero ahora se utiliza para los entrenamientos de combate, liderando la marcha se ve a cierto rubio, seguido de una peli naranja, una rubia, una morena y un pelinegro. Todos llevando equipo de combate completo, ahora la imagen no sería la más creíble debió a que un niño está guiando una marcha militar, pero no hay tiempo para detalles.

-Squad, hör auf! (!Escuadrón, alto!)-grito Jaune en aleman, con tono de mando firme, aunque con un atroz acento, si bien suena horrible, es más que entendible- ''aunque suena atroz, al menos me pueden entender…pero Gertrude es peor que Goodwitch cuando se trata de aprendizaje, pero no niego los resultados, aunque tenerte hablando y escribiendo en alemán sin parar es un poco estresante''-pensó Jaune mientras agradecía la insistencia de la capitana alemana.

Allí vio como todos se detenían y esperaban su futuro curso de acción. El cual no tardó en hacerse presente. Una pista llena de obstáculos…los cuales serían los más típicos, troncos para saltar, cuerdas para escalar, un alambre de púas para arrastrase mientras una ametralladora dispara sobre ellos. Todo lo necesario para la formación física. Ahora una persona cuestionaría por qué están entrenando de esta manera, en lugar de empezar a fortificarse, pero lo que siempre diferencio a una chusma de un ejército, es el entrenamiento y como poder reaccionar ante las situaciones cambiantes del campo de batalla. Este nivel de condicionamiento los preparara para el infierno que se desatara en los siguientes días.

\- Sie kennen den Ablauf. Wir teilten uns in vier Mannschaften auf und führten die Manöver durch (Conocen el procedimiento. nos dividimos en cuatro escuadras y realizamos las maniobras)-ordeno Jaune mientras los veía formar cuatro columnas y se posicionaban frente a la pista-Geh, geh, geh (Ir, ir, ir), Denk dran, bleibt zusammen und folge den Schritten wie beim letzten Mal, dann gehen wir zum Schießstand (Recuerden, permanezcan juntos y sigan los pasos como la última vez, luego vamos al campo de tiro).

\- ¡Ja, mein Herr! (¡SI SEÑOR!)-fue el grito unánime de los reunidos allí. Jaune no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, pero luego su rostro paso a uno de extrema seriedad, si bien está feliz de que por lo menos pueda dirigirlos, no se hace esperanzas y sabe que muchos de ellos morirán en los combates futuros.

Luego de ello comenzaron a pasar por los campos de entrenamiento, al principio estuvo lleno de fallas y contratiempos, pero pudieron seguir adelante, siendo la líder tenía que dar el ejemplo, por ello él iba al frente y daba sus consejos cuando lo necesitaba.

Durante horas fueron entrenados de la manera mas dura e intensiva posible. Pero como cualquier persona, la comida llama.

-Nun, es ist Zeit zum Mittagessen, machen Sie eine Pause und dann machen wir weiter, ich mache es klar (Bueno, es hora de almorzar, tomar un descanso y luego continuaremos, lo dejo claro)-dijo Jaune manteniendo su tono de mando, y recibe su respuesta con múltiples asentamientos de cabeza.

Durante ese mismo tiempo Price y Gertrude, lo instruyeron en táctico y estrategia, así como darles consejos sobre cómo ser un mejor líder. Como un paso adicional en su formación lo hicieron aprender sobre las tácticas de guerra urbana y las batallas urbanas mas importantes como ser:

Batalla de monterrey

El sitio de Leningrado

Batalla de Stalingrado

Batalla de Berlín

Batalla de Manila

Sitio de Budapest

Batalla de Praga

Batalla de Hue

Batalla de Argel (1957)

Primera batalla de Grozni (1994-1995)

Segunda batalla de Grozni (1999-2000)

Batalla de Mogadiscio

Segunda batalla de Faluya

Batalla de Nasiriyah

En esto se destacó como un pez en el agua, puesto que nunca fue un luchador demasiado fuerte, sino que se valía de planes, tácticas y estrategia para salir adelante. Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevaron los oficiales superiores, especialmente el coronel Bernhard Scheel, si bien pudo ver la destreza demostrada a durante los entrenamientos de equipo y mas en el rol de liderazgo, el cual pudo saber que es uno de los que expresaba su compañero ingles. Pero no puede dejar de ver que esto es como una segunda naturaleza para el, o que tiene experiencia, lo cual claramente es el segundo, pero que tan amplia es esa experiecia, solo el tiempo dirá.

**TRES HORAS DESPUÉS/COMEDOR/1200HS**

Los comedores siempre se ponían llenos a estas horas, siendo los únicos momentos en los que pueden relajarse. Este es el último día de capacitación, porque mañana, continua guerra. Si bien es un pensamiento unánime y esperado, los reunidos no pueden dejar de sentirse asustados o ansiosos.

Pero todos se mantienen en silencio, nadie bromea como al principio, ni hay grandes charlas, todos y cada uno están comiendo sin prestar atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor. Cada persona está atrapada en su pequeño mundo, cada uno mira sus teléfonos y buscan fotografías de sus familias o amigos.

\- ''Mañana inicia, no hay vuelta atrás''-pensó Jaune mientras comía en silencio mirando su plato.

\- ''Se acabó el tiempo, eh…espero no arrepentirme''-penso Nora mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

\- ''Voy a morir o salir viva, pero pase lo que pase me asegurare de mantener a Anabel a salvo''-penso Leila con determinación en su mirada.

\- ''Podre hacerlo, podre salir viva de aquí''-pensó Anabel mientras juega con su comida.

\- ''Espero que alguno logre salir de este infierno''-pensó Thomas mientras miraba tomaba un vaso de agua.

Ese tipo de pensamientos plaga todo el lugar, abuelos, abuelas, padres, madres, hermanos, hijos e hijas. Cada persona reunida tiene una expresión de melancolía o temor, todos saben lo que sucederá al amanecer y lo que tendrán que soportar. Jaune levanta la mirada y puede ver los rostros tanto de sus camaradas, como el de todos los presentes.

\- ''Que deprimente, parecen demasiado abatidos y eso que aún no vemos combate''-pensó Jaune con calma, pero de repente tiene una idea- ''veamos si funciona''-mientras cierra los ojos y toma una larga respiración. Luego de terminar de respirar abre sus ojos y…

**OST Das Lied der Deutschen (The Song of the Germans)**

Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,

Über alles in der Welt

(Alemania, Alemania sobre todo,

Sobre todo en el mundo)

Fue un canto con vos tranquila y calmante, fue una de las primeras cosas que pudo aprender en alemán, Das Lied der Deutschen, o la canción de los alemanes, siendo su himno nacional. Jaune espera que al menos eso logre cambiar la atmosfera.

Wenn es stets zu Schutz und Trutze

Brüderlich zusammenhält

(Si siempre es por protección y protección

Hermandad juntos)

Mientras canta no nota que más gente le está prestando atención, y comienza a cantar por sí mismos. Y lo que están cerca de él se sorprenden por su voz melodiosa y suave. Pero la más sorprendida es Nora, ella sabía de sus hábitos de canto y toque de instrumentos en un intento de impresionar a Weiss, pero es la primera vez que escucha al algo así.

Von der Maas bis an die Memel,

Von der Etsch bis an den Belt

(Del Mosa al Memel,

Del Adige al Cinturón)

Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,

Über alles in der Welt!

(Alemania, Alemania sobre todo,

¡Sobre todo en el mundo!)

El volumen comienza a aumentar ya que más personas se unen para cantar, y pronto se puede escuchar en todo el comedor. Esto es bueno porque sienten que se les quita un peso de encima y que pueden superar esta guerra.

Deutsche Frauen, deutsche Treue,

Deutscher Wein und deutscher Sang

Sollen in der Welt behalten

Ihren alten schönen Klang,

(Mujeres alemanas, lealtad alemana,

Vino alemán y canción alemana

Mantendré en el mundo

Tu viejo sonido hermoso)

Pero lo que no se dan cuenta es que uno de los soldados allí reunidos tiene su radio encendida y se transmite a toda la ciudad. Cada alemán escucha la canción que los define y los representa como nación. Otros logran trasmitirla por una frecuencia abierta y todo aquel con una radio puede oírlos.

Uns zu edler Tat begeistern

Unser ganzes Leben lang

Deutsche Frauen, deutsche Treue,

Deutscher Wein und deutscher Sang!

(Para inspirarnos a la noble acción

Toda nuestra vida

Mujeres alemanas, lealtad alemana,

¡Vino alemán y canción alemana!

Unidad, ley y libertad)

Todos al final están cantando con más fuerza y resolución. Ahora todos están listos para la guerra, que el GLA venga y se atreva a enfrentar a una nación de luchadores, porque eso es lo que crearon.

FÜR DAS DEUTSCHE VATERLAND!

DANACH LAßT UNS ALLE STREBEN

BRÜDERLICH MIT HERZ UND HAND!

EINIGKEIT UND RECHT UND FREIHEIT

SIND DES GLÜCKES UNTERPFAND

BLÜH' IM GLANZE DIESES GLÜCKES,

BLÜHE, DEUTSCHES VATERLAND!

(¡POR LA PATRIA ALEMANA!

ENTONCES, LUCHEMOS TODOS

HERMANO CON CORAZÓN Y MANO!

UNIDAD, LEY Y LIBERTAD

SON DE PROMESA DE SUERTE

FLORECE EN EL ESPLENDOR DE ESTA FELICIDAD,

¡FLOR, PATRIA ALEMANA!)

Al terminar de cantar Jaune puede ver que los estados de ánimo se han mejorado y la morar vuelve una vez más. Su nuevo equipo tiene una mirada sorprendida, él no los puede culpar, además no esperaba que su pequeño truco haya dado resultado.

-Eso fue increíble líder sin miedo-dijo Nora con su entusiasmo marca registrada-no espere que cantaras tan bien.

-Valla, valla, no solo eres lindo, atento, buen líder, sino que también cantante, solo falta que bailes y puedas cocinar-dijo Leila mientras felicitaba a su líder y se sorprendida por su muy buena voz.

-Eso fue hermoso, gracias por la canción-dijo Anabel con una sonrisa amistosa, ella se alegró mucho por escuchar su himno nacional.

-Tienes mucho talento, tal vez te hagas cantante en el futuro-dijo Thomas mientras daba su evaluación.

-Gracias, pero en serio no fue nada-dijo Jaune mientras ponía una mano sobre su nuca y se notaba la vergüenza en su rostro. Pero de inmediato pone un rostro serio y les dedica una mirada firme-les prometo, vamos a sobrevivir a esto, todos.

Ellos sienten el peso de su promesa. Y harán lo mismo para cumplirla con el resto.

MAÑANA SIGUIENTE/A VEINTE KILOMETROS DE BERLIN/0600HS

Una gran concentración de aproximadamente 40 los temidos y respetados BM-21 Grad, es un sistema múltiple de lanzamiento de cohetes soviético, 40 tubos lanzadores de cohetes de 122,4 mm. El BM-21 es uno de los representantes más numerosos y efectivos de este tipo de sistema de armas, como ha sido ampliamente comprobado en distintos teatros de operaciones alrededor del mundo. Y una de las artillerías más confiables de los ejércitos árabes durante casi sesenta años. Producido en grandes cantidades y usado por ambos bandos, tanto fuerzas gubernamentales o terroristas en múltiples conflictos, siempre destacándose por la cantidad de fuego disparada sobre una posición.

Pero no son las únicas piezas de artillería que trajeron a la refriega. El obús D-1 M1943 de 152 mm es un obús soviético de la Segunda Guerra Mundial de 152,4 mm. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el D-1 vio combates en numerosos conflictos durante la segunda mitad del siglo XX. La larga historia operativa de los obuses D-1 en los ejércitos nacionales de numerosos países es un testimonio de sus cualidades; el arma aún permanece en servicio en varios estados pos-soviéticos y en otros países. El D-1 es ampliamente considerado un elemento valioso de la artillería soviética.

Estos tienen la misión de dar la salva inicial de los bombardeos a la capital germana. Tienen la tarea de causar el mayor número de bajas y destrucción posible.

\- [ هذا هو القائد. ضع البطاريات في وضع إطلاق النار ، وفر بالكامل. تغطية أكبر قدر ممكن من الأرض] (Este es el comandante. Pongan las baterías en posición de disparo, salva completa. Cubren la mayor cantidad de terreno)-ordena el comandante por radio y de inmediato la artillería se coloca en las posiciones optimas de disparo.

\- [أسلحة جاهزة وفي الموقف ، في انتظار أوامر] (Armas listas y en posición, a la espera de ordenes)-contesto uno de los artilleros, mientras las últimas piezas se ponen en posición y apuntan sus cohetes a la ciudad.

\- [حسنا ، انتظر. بعد تفريغ الدبابات ودفع المشاة ، سيكون لدينا دعم جوي محدود ، لذلك لا تهدرهم] (De acuerdo, espera. Después de descargar los tanques y empujar a la infantería, tendremos un apoyo aéreo limitado, así que no los desperdicie)-transmitió en mismo comandante una vez más, y ve que se preparan para el asalto. En eso mira al resto de los reunidos en su apresurado vehículo de mando.

-يا رب ، رسالة من الجنوب ، جاهزة والانتظار. (Señor, mensaje del sur, listos y a la espera)-dijo un operador de radio mientras mira el rostro impasible de su oficial superior, el cual asiente con su cabeza.

\- [جميع الوحدات في الموقف] (Todas las unidades en posición)-dijo el comandante, en ese mismo momento puede sentir la ansiedad a su alrededor y en las tropas de vanguardia. Ahora es el momento final- فتح المدفعية النار والمركبات والمشاة تقدم كامل (Artillería fuego abierto, vehículos e infantería avance completo)

Tras esa orden los Grad y los D-1 liberan toda su furia.

FLUUUUSHHHH

BOOOOOMMMM

FLUUUUSHHHH

BOOOOOMMMM

FLUUUUSHHHH

BOOOOOMMMM

FLUUUUSHHHH

BOOOOOMMMM

FLUUUUSHHHH

BOOOOOMMMM

FLUUUUSHHHH

BOOOOOMMMM

La batalla por Berlín y Alemania había comenzado.

**BUNDESTAG/CENTRO DE MANDO MILITAR/QUINCE MINUTOS ANTES DEL BOMBARDEO**

-Así que ya es hora, que dios no ayude-dijo el Bernhard mientras mira los rostros de cada uno de los reunidos. Él puede ver el miedo y la duda, como también la esperanza, pase lo que pase, esto es solo el principio. Ahora es tiempo de dar órdenes- Alle Truppen, Kampfposten, bevorstehender feindlicher Angriff (Todas las tropas, puestos de combate, ataque enemigo inminente). Las alarmas suenan y los soldados y voluntarios corren a sus posiciones.

Con esas palabras los alemanes ya están en guerra.

**DISTRITO MOABIT/A 1200 METROS DEL BUNDESTAG/EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO**

Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Leila Reinhardt, Anabel Pike y Thomas Chavanel, junto con su compañía, eran una de las muchas fuerzas dispersas para aguntar el asalto, estaban tomando posiciones en Moabit, un barrio residencial y multicultural situado al norte del parque Tiergarten, tiene como límites arbolados canales y el río Spree. Los edificios circundantes se volvieron bunkers improvisados, con ametralladoras, francotiradores y posiciones anti-tanque, desafortunadamente no tienen acceso a ningún vehículo pesado. Su misión era mantener el distrito debido a sus puentes que conectaban las el norte y el sur por parte del rio Spree, todo el tiempo posible para evitar un asalto dentro de la ciudad, este fue uno de los múltiples puntos defensivos dentro de la ciudad. Y en caso de caer, retirarse de manera segura y tratar de demoler los puentes para frenar el avance del GLA.

-Que dolor-dijo Jaune mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado, sus ojos no se despegan del pequeño mapa de la ciudad-esperemos durar tanto.

Jaune dudaba seriamente que se mantuvieran las posiciones por mucho tiempo, si los podrían rechazar si luchaban de manera inteligente. Pero como toda lucha, todo gira en torno a los suministros, desde vendas a balas, comida y repuestos, teniendo en cuenta que tenían que proteger a una ciudad con una población de más de tres millones, no era tarea fácil.

-Problemas-dijo una voz de improviso, cuando llega Nora completamente armada y un poco preocupada-Es comprensible, estamos en desventaja, tanto numérica como armamentística, sumado a que los enemigos son humanos y no monstruos, y si algo es destacable de la raza humana es su gran terquedad-termino diciendo con una sonrisa tensa en claro y mal intento de aligerar la situación.

-Ja, ja, muy cierto, gracias un poco de humor es lo que hacía falta-dijo Jaune mientras aún tenía un poco de humor, pero rápidamente pone un rostro y mirada seria-ya terminamos de desplegarnos.

-Sí, todos listos y en posición, el resto de compañías deberían terminar de establecerse pronto-dijo Nora con el mismo nivel de seriedad que el de su compañero.

Esto había estado ocurriendo desde que llegaron a este mundo, ella se comportaba cada vez más seria, no luchaba de frente como antes, sino que tenía que planear cada paso con cuidado. Desde que Juane la había puesto como su XO o su oficial ejecutiva, generalmente es responsable de la gestión de las actividades diarias, liberando al comandante para que se concentre en la estrategia y planifique el próximo movimiento de la unidad. Nora tuvo de ordenar y dirigir al resto de la compañía justo en el campo, aunque nunca hubiera esperado tener una posición de mando en su vida, otros hubieran objetado sobre este tipo de decisión, y debido a ellos hubo muchas peleas y disputas, mas que nada de los ciudadanos mas orgullosos o egocéntricos, pero no duraban mucho, debido a que ella pudo dar a conocer sus nuevas capacidades de mando, las cuales iba mejorando poco a poco, luego no hubo nadie con sus mismas habilidades, y una vez que dejaron de de cuestionar su nombramiento, pero gracias a esa experiencia, pudo ver de primera mano el trabajo de un líder, y se sorprendió por el nivel de trabajo que tuvo que realizar, garantizar que estén bien alimentados y pertrechados, verificar que no tuvieran heridas, verificar que ninguno de ellos causara problemas entre si, mantenerse compuesta y dar órdenes que le permitan adaptarse si la situación cambia.

Mirando hacia atrás es exactamente lo mismo que hacia Jaune en Beacon, siempre verificándonos, asegurándose que no nos faltara nada, asegurar que hiciéramos nuestras tareas, vigilar que no haga una locura, etc. Esto aumento el respeto que ya tenía por su líder sin miedo, y eso fue algo que el resto no pudo ver, a ellos solo les importaba la fuerza o sus papeles y no como dirigir un equipo de manera eficiente, si pudo ser débil y sin talento, pero aprendía demasiado rápido.

\- ''No puedo creer la cantidad de problemas que te habíamos causado, cuanto sacrificaste por nosotros, ellos no lo valoraron, pero yo sí, y ahora voy a apoyarte''-pensó Nora mientras recordaba su estancia en la academia.

-¿Donde están los otros?-pregunta Jaune con mucha curiosidad a su compañera, si bien puede estar al mando de un grupo propio, no quiere decir que sepa cada movimiento que hacen.

En ese momento llegan las personas mencionadas.

-Hola jefe, parece que esta ocupado-dijo Leila y actuando de manera casual, pero sus ojos adquieren un brillo de diversión y quiere probarlo-no habremos interrumpido a la feliz pareja o si-terminando con una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire.

Esto tiene el efecto deseado, los rostros de Jaune y Nora se sonrojan tanto que cualquiera pensaría que tienen fibre.

-Pero que estas diciendo, ya te lo dije antes Nora no es mi novia, solo una buena amiga-dijo Jaune mientras trata de negar que es una pareja, pero su gran sonrojo no lo hace muy creíble.

-Ha, buen chiste-dijo Nora un poco mas recuperada que Jaune, la experiencia como cuando negaba que estaba con Ren, pero aun mantiene el leve rastro de rosa en sus mejillas.

-Basta, no le hagan caso-dijo Anabel mientras trata de terminar con el momento incomodo de sus nuevos amigos, mientras les daba una ligera mirada de lastima.

Thomas solo mantenía su rostro estoico, pero había una ligera sonrisa con las ganas de hacerse mas grande.

-Bien, bien, Leila ya te divertiste-dijo Jaune mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente y suspiraba con resignación, pero no impidió que el también tuviera una sonrisa propia. Ya acepto que esta mujer trataría de avergonzarlos en cada oportunidad, pero a diferencia de cierta rubia, ella si sabia cuando detenerse.

Pero no importaba en esos momentos todos se estaban comportando como personas de su edad, sin preocuparse por lo ocurriera, solo disfrutando el momento, solo risas, chistes y estar con amigos. Pero en el fondo de sus mentes, saben que esto es temporal y que los horrores comenzaran una vez mas.

-Son estos momentos los que valen la pena, ellos y los oficiales, como las tropas a mi mando me están confiando todo...su seguiradad, sus vidas, sus futuros y confían en que los saque vivos de aquí-penso Jaune mientras una gran cantidad de pensamientos corrían por su mente en estos momentos-los mantendré vivos eso se los prometo.

**HORA ACTUAL**

¡BOOMM!

!BOOMM!

!CRASH!

!PUND!

Las explosiones ocurren por toda la ciudad, la una vez orgullosa capital alemana se encuentra atravesando los fuegos de la guerra una vez mas. Los edificios son demolidos, las manzanas son destruidas, los vehículos estallan aumentado la zona de destrucción, nada se mantiene en pie.

Pero esto solo es el principio, las células durmientes y los rezagados de la primera ola, que habían estado escondidos y esperando este momento, salen a la luz. Varios rebeldes armados con AK-47 inician ataques genocidas por toda la ciudad, los insurgentes armados con RPG-7 usan sus cohetes para apoyar el avance de los rebeldes, muchos otros toman acciones suicidas con chalecos bomba o explosivos improvisados. Varios camiones armados con explosivos aceleran para estrellarse contra puestos militares, policiales o de evacuación, autobuses secuestrados y con placas de blindaje soldadas para convertirlos en trasporte de tropas y desde sus ventanas abrir fuego contra lo que se encuentren.

**DISTRITO MOABIT/MISMO MOMENTO**

-[Parece que el GLA a iniciado su ataque, tardaran un rato en que sus fuerzas principales lleguen, hasta entonces los rezagados y los infiltrados trataran de debilitarnos, según creemos atacaran en oleadas, su objetivo es resistir todo el tiempo posible. Price, fuera]-termino Price comunicándose en una frecuencia cerrada, solo accesible para las fuerzas alemanas.

En ese mismo momento Jaune y Nora, se dirigen a la azotea de uno de los edificios circundantes, en ese momento se reúnen con el resto de su equipo. Desde allí tiene una buena linea de visión de lo que pasa frente a ellos.

-Bien ahora sabemos que esta ocurriendo, y no sera nada lindo-dijo Jaune mientras se coloca en posicion junto al resto, en eso toma su radio y empieza a dar ordenes-[Hören Sie, alle sind bereit und warten auf mein Signal ... denken Sie nicht einmal daran, das Feuer vorher zu eröffnen, umzuziehen und zu kürzen] (escuchen, todos listos y esperen mi señal...ni se les ocurra abrir fuego antes, cambio y corto.)

-[Kopiert, fertig und wartend] (Copiado, listos y a la espera)-dijo una voz femenina por radio.

-[Warte, wann du willst und lass die Hölle los] (A la espera, cuando quieras y soltamos el infierno)-dijo otra voz, pera es masculina y llena de confianza.

-[Meine Gruppe ist bereit, wann immer] (Mi grupo esta listo, cuando sea)-dijo otra voz masculina, solo que esta es un poco mas grabe.

-[Wir sind bereit, diese Bastarde in die Hölle zu schicken] (Estamos listos para enviar a estos bastardos al infierno)-dijo esta vez una voz femenina, pero en el tono se puede notar el odio.

La misma confirmación se escucha en todo el distrito y están listos y a la espera. Ahora es el punto culminante de su entrenamiento desesperado, no pueden ni deben fallar.

-Bien, ¿estamos listos?-pregunta Jaune una ultima vez mientras mira a las personas que los acompañan.

-Listos-dijeron todos los reunidos. Luego de eso todos se ponen en posición.

Al cabo de unos momentos, llegan las primeras unidades del GLA, son insurgentes montando motocicletas como fuerza de vanguardia seguidos de tanques escorpión de su propia fabricación, en la parte trasera van camionetas que tienen ametralladoras M2 o DShK en la parte posterior como defensa llenas de de tropas, seguido de varias van y autobuses, y tras de ellos un gran contingente de insurgentes a pie.

Mientras están esperando el momento exacto para atacar, los tiroteos y los combates se oyen a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad.

En eso Jaune nota que avanzan rápido y relativamente tranquilos, pero manteniéndose fuertemente en guardia, no quieren repetir lo que les paso la ultima vez. Pero desafortunamente una vez mas subestimaron la tenacidad de los defensores.

Jaune y el resto de las fuerzas que se encargan de proteger esa parte de la ciudad, pueden ver y pueden sentir como sus respiraciones se vuelven mas lentas, otros se les acelera, su enfoque hace parecer que no existe otra cosa mas importante, otros sienten que si esperan un momento mas los van a matar.

Mientras Jaune observa una ultima vez a sus compañeros a los ojos, y puede ver su reflejo, miedo, ira, ansiedad, pánico y determinación. Ya sabiendo que han esperado lo suficiente y que están demasiado cerca como para que reaccionen a un ataque sorpresa. Con la radio en mano dice unas simples palabras que se han utilizado demasiadas veces, pero que tienen el mismo resultado devastador...

-[FEUER NACH BELIEBEN] (FUEGO A VOLUNTAD)-grito Jaune dando una orden a traves de su radio.

Y la respuesta no tarda en llegar...

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¡RATATATATA!

¡FLUSH!

Los rifles, ametralladoras y lanza cohetes descargan fuego pesado sobre los terroristas que pasan.

Jaune usando su RPG-7 logra disparar a una tanque escorpión, el impacto hace volar la torreta por los aires y la metralla resultante logra herir o matar a quienes se encuentran cerca.

Nora, usando su G3A4ZF busca a cualquiera que tenga armas pesadas o explosivos, durante el pequeño periodo de tiempo a aprendido a hacer buenos disparos de precisión.

Leila comienza disparar con su AK-74 a cualquiera que se le ponga en la mira y con su lanzagranadas GP-25 elimina grupos de enemigos o vehículos sin blindaje.

Anabel usando su SDV logra eliminar a los conductores de los vehículos que no están blindados causando accidentes, choques o que atropellen a sus propios hombres y a los que podrían ser personas de mando, para desestabilizarlos e impedir que se reagrupen.

Thomas usando PKM, lanza un fuego de supresión sostenido para eliminar a la mayor cantidad de blancos posibles, debido a su terreno elevado puede buscar las mejores posiciones de fuego.

¡BOOM!

¡AAAAHHHH!

¡KABOOOM!

¡CRRAAASHH!

Como la primera vez que atacaron, una vez mas fueron sorprendidos con los resultados esperados. Y los gritos empiezan a salir

Los de las motocicletas fueron cortados de izquierda a derecha, los tanques y vehículos estallaron con fuerza mientras arrojaban la metralla resultante a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ellos, algunos matándolos en el acto y otros heridos por todo su cuerpo esperando desangrarse hasta morir, las fuerzas de a pie la pasaron muy mal, sin cobertura decente fueron sacrificados, mientras caían a gran velocidad.

Pero el fuego es devuelto, pero con poco efecto, mientras disparan a cualquier cosa que pareciera que ocultaba resistencia, considerando que hay una gran cantidad de escombros en el camino, o muchas ventanas por los edificios circundantes.

Las calles lentamente se van llenando de casquillos, armas, cadáveres, sangre y restos carbonizados. La vista es particularmente dura para una persona no acostumbrada, pero lo que han pasado los últimos días los preparo para esta clase de vistas. Después de unos minutos el tiroteo cesa. En ese momento todos pueden descansar y reponer suministros.

Si bien el la primera oleada de ataque fue repelida eso no quiere decir que deberían relajarse, y todos los atacantes están muertos, saben que esto apenas esta iniciando.

-Empezó y es solo el comienzo-dijo Jaune en un tono serio y sin emociones mientras mira los restos de la emboscada.

-Tienes razón y estaremos listos para lo que siga-dijo Nora en un mismo tono, mientras mira levemente a su compañero


End file.
